Magdalena Marie Dwyer
by kullakeks
Summary: Was währe wenn sich Bellas achtzehn Jahre jüngere Schwester eines Tages auf die Suche nach ihr machen würde? Würde sie Isabella Marie Cullen finden?...Setzt eine Lektüre von !Rebellen der Sonne voraus!... Mein 2. FF hoffentlich keine Katastrophe !smile!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Überraschung

Ich trat aufs Gas. Warum musste ich ausgerechnet am letzten Schultag Geburtstag haben? Zu seinem Geburtstag sollte man doch feiern statt ein Zeugnis mit einer 4 in Sport und einer 5 in Mathe zu bekommen. Na ja was soll's? Jetzt sind wenigstens drei Monate Ferien. Das war wirklich toll an Jacksonville. So hohe Temperaturen im Sommer das man so lange Ferien hatte. Und Reneè würde mir die 4 bestimmt verzeihen. Was mit der 5 war daran dachte ich jetzt lieber nicht. Das würde wahrscheinlich sogar meine durchgeknallte, unbekümmerte Mutter erschüttern. Ich kam vor unserem kleinen gelben Haus an. Ich parkte den alten kleinen VW- Käfer hinter Phils Auto.

In der Küche standen meine Eltern, meine Tanten und Onkels und meine Großeltern mit einer riesigen Torte auf der eine große 18 zusehen war. Reneè umarmte mich und zeigte auf einen großen Geschenkstapel. Ich war platt. So viele Geschenke. Ich grinste:

„Nächstes Jahr werde ich noch mal achtzehn. Danke Mum." Ich drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Oh nein. Jetzt sangen sie. Ich hatte die übermäßige Aufmerksamkeit zum Geburtstag schon immer gehasst aber da es mein achtzehnter war hatte ich mir vorgenommen fröhlich zu sein. Nicht ganz leicht an so einem Unglückstag. Zeugnisse, die ganze Familie und jetzt auch noch Gesang. Und jetzt sollte ich auch noch durch eine ganze Küche voller Leute gehen wenn ich schon ohne Hindernisse nicht über einen glatten Boden gehen konnte ohne zu stolpern.

„Magda!!!" Meine kleinen Cousinen rannten mir entgegen. Ich empfing sie mit offenen Armen und drückte sie kurz. Jetzt musste ich alle möglichen Leute umarmen und als ich mich nach Reneè umsah stand sie etwas abseits und beobachtete mich. Sah sie traurig aus oder bildete ich mir das ein?

„Los mach die Geschenke auf Magda." Riefen jetzt meine drei Cousins. Na gut. Wenn sie es unbedingt haben wollten. Ich begann auszupacken. Ein breites Lächeln breitete sich jetzt doch auf meinem Gesicht aus. Die meisten Geschenke waren Geld (insgesamt 3500$) aber es waren auch ein paar andere Dinge dabei: Ein Pager (so was hatte ich noch nie...), Karten für das letzte Red Hot Chili Pepers Konzert, und ein Auto (der Käfer gehörte Reneè). Ich bedankte mich bei allen und Schnitt im Wohnzimmer die Torte an.

Irgendwann fuhren auch die letzten Gäste nach Hause und ich und Mum begannen aufzuräumen. Ich fing an über sie nach zu grübeln. Sie war heute so still, war etwas vorgefallen? Auf Arbeit oder mit Dad? Phil packte oben seinen Koffer. In einer Stunde ging sein Flug nach Kalifornien. Er war Baseball Trainer und reiste mit seinem Team zur Landesmeisterschaft nach L.A.

„Zeigst du mir und Phil noch dein Zeugnis Magda?" fragte Reneè plötzlich. Sie sah wieder unbesorgt wie eh und je aus.

„Ja klar." Ich reichte es ihr.

„Eine 5?" was hab ich gesagt? Das schockte sogar Mum. „Wie hast du dir die denn eingehandelt?"

„Du weißt doch das ich im Winter fast einen Monat wegen diesem Virus nicht in der Schule war. Da habe ich viel verpasst und du weißt ja, Mathe war noch nie meine stärke." Besser nicht erwähnen das die eigentliche fünf vom lesen im Unterricht kam...

„Ach ja natürlich. Phil schau dir mal das Zeugnis an." Zu der 4 in Sport sagte sie nichts. Das war für mich eine regelrechte Leistung.

Ich fuhr Dad in meinem neuen Auto zum Flughafen. Ein hübscher kleiner Mini. Er war erstklassig und super niedlich. (Ich weiß man um schreibt ein Auto für gewöhnlich nicht mit „niedlich" aber zu einem Mini fällt mir das Wort einfach zuerst ein.)

Als sich Dad vor der Sicherheitskontrolle von uns verabschiedete schied die Möglichkeit das er und Reneè Zoff gehabt hätten für mich aus. Die beiden waren nicht mehr die jüngsten, Reneè war achtunddreißig als sie mich bekam, aber manchmal dachte ich sie währen noch zwanzig und frisch verliebt.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten schloss Dad mich in die Arme und sagte:

„Pass gut auf deine Mutter auf kleines. Und über deine 5 reden wir wenn ich wieder da bin." Er zwinkerte mir zu und ging dann zur Schlange am Sicherheitsscheck.

Kurz vor dem Auto stolperte ich über eine Tasche die auf dem Gehweg stand. Typisch. Mum sah mich an dabei als würde sie mich gar nicht richtig sehen. Auf der Heimfahrt sah ich plötzlich Tränen in ihren Augen glitzern.

„Mum was ist?" fragte ich.

„Nichts was soll sein?" fragte sie und versuchte vergeblich die Tränen vor mir zu verstecken. Ich hielt vor unserem Haus.

„Den ganzen Tag schleichst du schon so niedergeschlagen herum. Es ist irgendetwas." Sagte ich.

„Ach Magda. Ich habe mir doch geschworen es dir zu deinem achtzehnten zu erzählen. Aber es ist so schwer." Und mehr zu sich selbst fügte sie hinzu: „Es war doch ihr letzter..."

„Was ist schwer Mum. Lass dir Zeit." Ich nahm ihre Hand ich hatte den Eindruck das es etwas sehr wichtiges war.

„Magdalena Marie weißt du das du nicht meine erste Tochter bist?" sie sah mich traurig an.

„Nein..." hauchte ich. Wie konnte das sein? Wo war die andere?

„Als ich zwanzig war lernte ich einen Mann kennen. Charlie. Es war sein Lächeln das mich verzauberte. Nach einem halben Jahr heiratete ich ihn. Es war, um sich so auszudrücken, der Todeskuss. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ich schon schwanger von ihm. Isabella Marie Swan wurde geboren. Als sie anderthalb war verließ ich ihren Vater und nahm sie mit. Wir haben allein in Phoenix gelebt bis ich nach sechzehn Jahren Phil traf. Damals spielte er selbst noch Baseball. Wenn er Auswärtsspiele hatte, was oft war, blieb ich bei ihr in Phoenix. Sie spürte das ich lieber mit ihm gereist wäre und beschloss zu ihrem Vater nach Forks zu ziehen. Sie sagte es würde ihr nichts aus machen aber ich wusste das sie log. Sie hasste Forks. Genauso wie ich. Aber sie ging. Das war im Januar. Der achtzehnte. Im Frühjahr tauchte sie auf einmal wieder in Phoenix auf. Ich fand sie im Krankenhaus vor. Man erzählte mir eine haarsträubende Geschichte über die Umstände. Bei ihr war ein Junge. Ihr Freund. Er war unglaublich schön. Normalerweise würde ich einen Mann nicht mit diesem Wort umschreiben aber auf ihn war es das einzige passende.

Sie kehrte wieder nach Forks zurück. Zu ihrem Vater und zu ihrem Freund. In diesem Sommer zog ich mit Phil hierher. Wir schrieben uns e- Mails. Zwei Tage nach ihrem Geburtstag hörte ich plötzlich nichts mehr von ihr. Dann rief mich Charlie an. Eine Woche später. Es sei etwas passiert ich müsse sie abholen kommen er wisse nicht weiter. Also flog ich nach Washington. Charlie holte mich in Port Angeles vom Flughafen ab und erzählte mir auf der Fahrt folgendes: Bellas Freund, Edward, hatte sie verlassen. Sie hatte sich seit einer Woche nicht bewegt, nicht gegessen und nicht gesprochen. Er hoffte wenn ich sie mit nehmen würde dorthin wo sie nichts an ihn erinnerte würde sie sich erholen aber als wir in ihrem Zimmer anfingen ihre Sachen zu packen rastete sie vollkommen aus. Sie schrie wir könnten sie nicht zwingen und begann irgendwann zu weinen. Also fuhr ich wieder zurück. In den nächsten Monaten bekam ich auf meine Mails nur oberflächliche oder gar keine Antworten. Irgendwann wurden ihre Mails wieder lebhafter und ab Frühjahr wurde sie sogar wieder fröhlich und schrieb sie wolle mich besuchen kommen. In den Sommerferien kamen sie und Edward tatsächlich hierher. Ich war schwanger mit dir aber sie wusste es nicht. Sie war verlobt. Nun ich habe ziemlich deutliche Ansichten zum Thema Heiraten unter dreißig geschweige denn zwanzig. Aber ich schimpfte nicht. Ich vertraute ihr. Nach einer Woche flogen die beiden zurück. Ich sah sie nie wieder. Sie bekam einen Platz auf einem College in Juans und fuhr am Ende der Sommerferien nach Alaska. Auf den vereisten Highways verunglückte sie mit zwei Freundinnen die das selbe College besuchen sollten...

Sie war erst achtzehn. Ich dachte ich würde es nicht überleben. Ich wollte sie zurück haben. Erst wollte ich dich nach ihr benennen aber es kam mir falsch vor mir einfach eine neue Bella zu schaffen. Deshalb gab ich dir einen Namen in Anlehnung an ihren. Isabella Marie und Magdalena Marie. »

Das alles erzählte sie mir während wir im dunklen, kleinen Auto saßen. Beim sprechen liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen. Ich hatte sie nicht einmal unterbrochen. Ihre Geschichte hatte eine starke Wirkung auf mich. Nicht nur das ich meine Familie bis eben für ganz langweilig und unaufregend gehalten habe, sondern auch das ich auf einmal eine ganze Reihe von Gefühlen für diese unbekannte Schwester hatte. Zu erst war da Wut. Wut über das was sie meiner Mutter angetan hatte, dabei konnte sie nichts dafür das sie gestorben war. Die zweite Emotion war Sehnsucht. Sehnsucht nach einer Schwester die ich mir immer gewünscht hatte. Auch wenn die vorzugsweise nicht achtzehn sondern nur vier Jahre älter als ich gewesen wäre.

„Mum das ist so... traurig." Sagte ich. Ja traurig war das richtige Wort.

„Du weißt gar nicht wie ähnlich du ihr bist." Schniefte Reneè. Ich nahm sie in den Arm. „Sie hat Mathe auch gehasst und sie hatte immer 4en und 5en in Sport. Ihre Haare waren anders aber sie hatte dieselben Augen. Und ihr seid beide so was von tollpatschig." Sie lächelte traurig.

„Hast du Fotos von ihr?" fragte ich vorsichtig.

„Nur wenige. Ihr Fotoalbum liegt in Forks auf ihrem Bett. Aber ich habe Fotos die sie mir geschickt hat. Auf ein paar davon ist sie drauf. Komm." Jetzt klang sie wieder gefasst und durchgeknallt. Aber immer noch traurig. Wie hatte ich sie jemals für unbekümmert halten können?

Wir gingen die Treppe hinauf zu ihrem „Spielzimmer". Dort übte sie ihre immer mal kurzfristigen Affären mit Yoga, Klavier, Literatur oder Tanzen aus. Entsprechend vollgestopft mit einem Sammelsurium von Dingen war das Zimmer. Auf einer kleinen Kommode stand eine kleine Galerie von Bildern. Ein Mädchen als Baby daneben ich als Baby, das selbe Mädchen zur Schuleinführung daneben ich zur Schuleinführung, es gab Bilder von uns beiden im Auto, als wir grade unseren Führerschein gemacht hatten, und von verschiedenen Geburtstagen.

Das Mädchen, Bella, meine Schwester, war ziemlich hübsch. Sie hatte tatsächlich dieselben Augen wie ich, laut Reneè Oma Maries Augen, aber ihre Haare waren anders. Es war das selbe Haar das der Mann hatte der auf einem der Bilder war. Vermutlich Charlie. Auf dem ältesten der da stehenden Bilder war sie vielleicht sechzehn.

„Sie ist sehr hübsch Mum." Flüsterte ich.

„Ja. Ich weiß" sagte sie. „Jetzt zeige ich dir die anderen Bilder." Ich konnte nur bewundern wie gefasst sie war. Schließlich sprach sie von ihrer toten Tochter...

Sie zog einen dicken Briefumschlag aus einem Schubfach der Kommode. Den Brief legte sie unbeachtet bei Seite und zog einen Stapel Fotos heraus.

„Hier, das ist ihr Freund. Zu ihrem Geburtstag war das." Sie gab mir das erste Foto. Ein Junge, vielleicht siebzehn oder achtzehn, lächelte zu mir hoch. Ich wusste sofort was Reneè gemeint hatte als sie sagte er sei „schön". Sein Haar war bronzefarben und stand leicht wirr vom Kopf ab. Seine Haut war unnatürlich weiß und unter seinen Augen lagen leichte lila Schatten. Seine Augen an sich sahen aus wie flüssiges Gold. Er hatte ein schiefes Lächeln im Gesicht und ich hätte gewettet was es Bella gewesen war die das Bild gemacht hatte.

„Ihr Auto, ihr Zimmer." Kommentierte Reneè die beiden nächsten Bilder. Ich warf nur einen flüchtigen Blick auf die anderen Fotos. Es folgten welche von einer Küche, die Vorderfront eines Hauses, ein Garten und noch ein paar andere. Dann kam ein Foto von Charlie und Edward. Beide hatten den Blick starr auf den Fernseher gerichtet. Irgendetwas an Edward sah anders aus als auf dem Foto mit dem schiefen Lächeln.

„Das ist sie mit Charlie." Sagte Reneè und hielt mir ein anderes Bild hin. Man sah deutlich das sie seine Tochter war auch wenn sie fast gänzlich Mums Gesicht hatte.

„Und das ist sie mit Edward." Sie sah stirnrunzelnd auf das Bild bevor sie es mir übergab. Ein Blick auf das Bild erklärte mir ihr verhalten. Die beiden standen extrem seltsam nebeneinander sie hatte einen Arm um ihn geschlungen und er hatte nur eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter liegen. Beider Lächeln war deutlich aufgesetzt und oberflächlich. Auch ich zog die Stirn kraus. Was sollte man dazu sagen? Es war ein seltsames Bild.

„Was ist mit den anderen Bildern?" fragte ich als Reneè sie zurück in den Briefumschlag stecken wollte.

„Das sind nur Bilder aus einer Fotoschlacht ihrer anderen Freunde. Solche Bilder hast du auch zu Tausenden." Sie steckte langsam alle Bilder zurück in ihrem Umschlag und legte den Brief dazu. „Komm." sagte sie dann „Wir schauen uns Casablanca an."


	2. Chapter 2  Entschieden

Chapter 2 – Entschieden

Drei Monate Ferien sind eine ziemlich lange Zeit für jemanden dessen einzige wirkliche Freundin im letzten Schuljahr eine Italienische Austauschstudentin war die jetzt lange wieder zu Hause ist. Eine ziemlich lange Zeit für mich um allein zu sein. Und wenn man nichts zu tun hat denkt man nun mal sehr viel nach. Zum Beispiel über seine tote Schwester.

Nach einem Monat des „über sie Nachdenkens" wurden die Fakten die ich über sie kannte langsam langweilig. Da es aber eine sehr angenehme Beschäftigung war wollte ich neue Dinge über sie erfahren. Ich spielte ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken nach Forks zu fliegen. Sozusagen: Auf den Spuren meiner Schwester. Ich weiß das ist total verrückt aber irgendetwas an ihrer Geschichte zog mich an.

Phil war mittlerweile wieder zu Hause und er und Reneè hätten gern eine Reise nach New York gemacht. Aber da ich N.Y. hasste waren sie hier geblieben. Ich hatte vergeblich versucht sie dazu zu bringen trotzdem zu fliegen. Jetzt schnitt ich beim Frühstück die Sache anders an.

„Mum," sagte ich, „es tut mir leid das ihr wegen mir jetzt nicht nach New York fliegt. Wie wäre es wenn ihr mir einen anderen Flug bezahlt. Sozusagen der Flug für mich nach N.Y. der nur zu einem anderen Ziel geht. Dann könnt ihr fliegen und ich bin trotzdem nicht alleine. Also hat niemand ein schlechtes Gewissen." Der Plan war doch ganz gut oder? Ich brauchte ja noch nicht erwähnen das ich die Sache für mich schon viel weiter geplant hatte...

„Ich denke das könnte man machen aber wo willst du denn hin kleines?" fragte Phil. Wie hatte ich nur hoffen können das diese Frage nicht kommen würde? Ich sah kurz unsicher zu Mum, was würde sie dazu sagen?, dann antwortete ich:

„Ich will nach Forks fliegen. Für ein oder zwei Monate nur. Dann geh ich ja eh aufs College."

Reneè starrte mich an als hätte ich von ihr verlangt ein Auto zu stemmen. Ich konnte mir vorstellen was in ihrem Kopf vorging. Ihre erste Tochter hatte als sie in diese Stadt zog ihr Schicksaal besiegelt, was würde mit der zweiten sein?

„Was willst du dort?" fragte sie benommen. Auf diese frage hatte ich eine Antwort:

„Ich habe Charlie Swan kontaktiert."

Mit dieser Antwort beantwortete ich alle Fragen die folgen könnten gleich mit.

Es dauerte fast drei Tage bis ich eine Antwort auf meinen Vorschlag bekam.

„Hör zu Magda, ich denke es geht in Ordnung wenn du nach Forks fliegst. Aber du musst mir versprechen das du heil wieder ankommst."

„Natürlich Mum. Charlie hat zurück geschrieben. Er sagt er hat ein Quartier für mich gefunden und will wissen wann ich komme. Danke das du mich fahren lässt." Ich umarmte sie.

„Na ja," grinste sie „rein rechtlich gesehen hätte ich dich eh nicht mehr festhalten können. Charlie ist in Ordnung. Ich glaube es ist gut für ihn wenn sich mal wieder jemand mit ihm beschäftigt."

Zwei Wochen später standen Mum, Dad und ich am Flughafen. Jeder mit einem großen Koffer und Handgepäck.

„Tschüs ihr zwei. Viel spaß in New York." Rief ich ihnen noch ein letztes mal zu bevor ich zu meinem Check- in ging. Mein Koffer wurde abgeschickt ich kam ohne zu piepen durch die Sicherheitskontrolle und konnte am Gate sofort an Bord gehen. Im Flugzeug setzte ich mich auf meinen Platz und öffnete meine Tasche. Darin lagen die Fotos die Bella einst Reneè geschickt hatte. Ich nahm sie heraus um mir vorher noch einmal die Bilder von Bellas Freunden anzuschauen. Möglichst viele von ihnen wollte ich auch besuchen damit sie mir von ihr erzählten.

Auf einem Bild war ein Junge mit vollem Mund zusehen. Sein blondes Haar hatte er gekonnt wirr gestylt und hinten auf dem Foto stand Mike Newton, 14. September, Schulcafeteria.

Ein anderes Bild zeigte ein Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren die sich lachend von dem Fotografen wegdrehen wollte aber nicht schnell genug war. Kommentar: Jessica Stanley, 14. September, Schulcafeteria. Auch ein Mädchen mit braunen Haaren im Stufenschnitt war dabei. Angela Weber. Ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren und Brille: Eric Yorkie. Es waren noch andere Leute dabei aber bei denen konnte ich oft die Nachnamen nicht entziffern oder nicht bestimmen ob der lesbare Teil der Vor- oder der Nachname war. (Lauren, Conner, Tyler, Ben, Katie, etc.) Am Schluss war ich wie der bei Edwards Foto angelangt. Edward Cullen in Charlies Küche, 13. September war das Kommentar auf der Rückseite. Ich betrachtete den schönen Jungen...

Mein Gott was machst du hier? Rief ich mich selbst zur Ordnung. Es war doch nicht unbedingt erschwinglich in einem Flugzeug zu sitzen und den Freund – pardon Verlobten - seiner achtzehn Jahre älteren Schwester anzustarren.

Ich sammelte die Bilder wieder ein und steckte den Umschlag zurück in meine Tasche. Ich fragte mich welche der Mädchen mit Bella nach Juans gefahren waren...

Den Rest des Fluges hörte ich Musik und sah aus dem Fenster. Das Flugzeug landete vier Stunden später in Port Angeles. Charlie hatte gesagt er wolle mich abholen.

Als ich mit meinem Koffer in die Empfangshalle des Flughafens trat sah ich ihn sofort. Sein Haar war stark angegraut und noch spärlicher als auf den Fotos aber ansonsten hatte er sich so gut wie überhaupt nicht verändert. Auch er schien mich sofort zu erkennen. Kein Wunder, schließlich bin ich eine zweit Ausgabe von Bella nur mit blonden Haaren.

„Hallo Magdalena." Er reichte mir die Hand.

„Hallo Mr. Swan." antwortete ich.

„Charlie bitte. Schön das du hier bist."

„Ja ich freu mich auch das ich hier bin, Charlie."

Er trug trotz meines Protests meinen Koffer zum Auto, ein Streifenwagen, und wir verließen Port Angeles.

„Ist es in Ordnung das du nicht bei mir wohnen wirst? Mein Haus hat kein Gästezimmer und da wäre nur Bellas Zimmer und vielleicht verstehst du..." er stammelte das letzte wirr vor sich hin.

„Natürlich das ist in Ordnung. Du willst ihr Zimmer niemand anders geben. Das kann ich gut verstehen." Ich verstand es wirklich und ich sah ihm an das ihn das ungemein erleichterte. „Wo werde ich denn wohnen?" fragte ich um das Gespräch in gang zu halten.

„Du wirst bei Angela wohnen. Sie ist eine Freundin von Bella gewesen. Sie ist sehr nett und sie kann dir bestimmt einiges über sie erzählen."

Ich sagte das ich mich freute und den Rest der halbstündigen Fahrt schwiegen wir. Als wir nach Forks einfuhren begann Charlie zu erzählen:

„Dort drüben ist die Highschool. Dort wirst du im Personal vielleicht jemanden finden der dir Informationen geben kann. Supermarkt ist da vorne aber darum musst du dich nicht kümmern, Angela wird dich versorgen. Links die Straße runter ist die Polizeiwache, da arbeite ich, und hier wohnt Angela." Bei diesen Worten trat er auf die Bremse. Als wir ausstiegen kam eine schlanke Frau Anfang dreißig aus dem Haus. Sie wirkte unauffällig und eher zurückhaltend. Sie war groß und hatte braune glatte Haare.

„Hallo Angela." Ich reichte ihr die Hand.

„Hallo Magdalena." Sie nahm meine Hand. Dabei sah sie mich seltsam an. War ich Bella so ähnlich?

„Bitte nur Magda." Sagte ich und versuchte ein Lächeln. Sie und Charlie sahen mich einen Moment irritiert an, dann nahm Charlie meinen Koffer und fragte:

„Wo soll ich den hinbringen? Ich muss gleich zur Wache."

„Ja natürlich kommt mit." Angela führte uns ins Haus. Es war recht groß für sie allein und sie führte mich in ein hübsches kleines Schlafzimmer mit einem sehr gemütlich aussehenden großen Bett. Charlie stellte meinen Koffer ab.

„So Magda ich gehe jetzt. Du kannst mich morgen gerne besuchen kommen. Ich habe frei. Bis später."

„Ja bis später. Ab wann bist du auf?"

„Bestimmt früher als du. Also komm einfach vorbei wenn du hier nichts mehr zu tun hast. Auf wieder sehn Angela. Danke das die junge Dame bei dir bleiben kann." Und er ging.

„So jetzt sind wir unter uns. Komm es gibt Abendbrot. Ich hoffe du magst Lasagne."

„Ja klar. Wenn du willst kann ich gerne ein paar Aufgaben im Haushalt übernehmen während ich hier bin. Einkaufen oder so." Bot ich an. Es machte mir wirklich nichts aus.

„Darüber reden wir beim Essen." Angela war gar nicht so schüchtern.


	3. Chapter 3  Früher

Chapter 3 – Früher

Das Essen war wunderbar.

„Wo hast du so gut kochen gelernt?" fragte ich sie.

„Bei meiner Mutter und das Lasagne Rezept habe ich von deiner Schwester." Sie lächelte. „Aber ich arbeite auch als Köchin. Ist zwar kein Traumjob aber es macht mir Spaß."

„Cool da kann ich ja sogar noch richtig was lernen hier." Grinste ich.

„So jetzt du mal." Sagte Angela und sah mich mit Interesse an. „Was machst du hier in Forks? Charlie kam nur zu mir und sagte: _„Hallo Angela, Bellas Schwester will für ein paar Wochen nach Forks kommen. Kann sie bei dir wohnen?"_" Dabei imitierte sie Charlies brummige Stimme. „Ich sage: „Natürlich Charlie. Wie heißt sie denn? Wie alt ist sie?" Er darauf: _„Magdalena, ich glaube sie ist achtzehn. Danke das sie hier bleiben darf. Tschüß."_" Ich lachte herzhaft.

„Ich bin hier um mehr über Bella zu erfahren. Vor ein paar Wochen zu meinem achtzehnten erzählte meine Mutter mir das erste mal von ihr. Aber da ich den letzten Teil ihres Lebens am spannendsten finde wollte ich hierher wo die Leute sind die diesen Teil miterlebt haben." Prompt ließ ich beim sprechen die Gabel fallen.

„Ach so. Ich wusste gar nicht das Bella eine Schwester hatte. Wobei, du warst damals ja noch gar nicht geboren... Was willst du denn wissen? Vielleicht kann ich dir ein paar Sachen erzählen."

„Zu erst würde mich interessieren ob ihr damaliger freund noch hier lebt." Oh wie dumm ich doch war. Diese Frage, was würde es mir denn bringen wenn Edward noch hier leben würde? Er wäre jetzt so alt wie Angela. Das war schon erbärmlich.

„Edward?" fragte Angela, „Nein. Er und seine zwei Brüder sind auf ein College in New Mexiko gegangen. Danach sind ihre Eltern nach Italien gegangen. Sein Vater war Chirurg. Keiner von ihnen ist je wieder hier aufgetaucht."

„Kannst du mir mehr über seine Familie erzählen?"

„Ja, die Familie von Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Sie waren ungewöhnlich. Dr. Cullen und seine Frau waren erst dreißig. Ihre Kinder waren dem alter nach: Emmett Cullen, Jasper und Rosalie Hale, Alice Cullen und Edward Cullen. Achtzehn und siebzehn. Emmett, Alice und Edward waren Adoptiert und Jasper und Rosalie waren die Kinder von Esmes älterer Schwester. Pflegekinder." Ihr Blick wurde ein wenig unscharf als würde sie die Familie vor sich sehen.

„Was ist mit den beiden Mädchen?" fragte ich weiter. „Sind sie noch hier?"

Jetzt sah sie mich mit einem Blick zwischen Mitleid und Trauer an.

„Du weißt wirklich nicht viel über den letzten Abschnitt oder?" Ich nickte. „Rosalie und Alice sind mit ihr nach Juans gefahren." Sagte Angela. Auf einmal sah sie so traurig und allein aus.

„Angela, wie nah standest du ihr?" fragte ich und legte eine Hand auf ihre.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Schluchzte sie plötzlich. „Ich weiß nur wie nah sie mir stand. Sie war die einzige _wirkliche_ Freundin die ich hatte. Ich bin mit der Oberflächlichkeit der anderen Leute an unserer Schule nie gut klar gekommen. Sie war anders. Sie sah einen Menschen an. So viele Leute schauen an einem Menschen nur vorbei. Es sei denn er ist laut und bunt und schaut auch nur an den Menschen vorbei. Dann sehen sie sein Kostüm und immer noch nicht den Menschen."

Ich ging um den Tisch herum und legte einen Arm um Angelas Schultern. Sie war so viel älter als ich und doch war sie wie eine Freundin für mich. Ganz plötzlich. Ich kannte sie doch noch gar nicht. Aber es war so.

„Komm geh ins Wohnzimmer. Ich will dir etwas zeigen. Ich muss es nur schnell holen." Sagte ich zu ihr und lief die Treppe hinauf. Ich zog den Umschlag mit Bellas Bildern aus der Tasche und nahm ihn mit zu der jungen Frau die im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa saß. Ich setzte mich neben sie.

„Schau. Das sind Fotos von Bella. Also aus ihrer Kamera." Als erstes zog ich das Bild von Bella und Charlie heraus. Angela sah es an und lächelte, nur ganz schwach aber es war zu erkennen. Dann gab ich ihr das Foto von Edward und Bella. Sie sah es eine Sekunde lang an dann gab sie es mir mit nahezu angewidertem Gesicht zurück.

„So ein Foto darf es von den beiden nicht geben." Sagte sie und zog die Nase kraus. „Ich weiß das viele Leute das über ihre Freunde sagen aber das hier ist wahr. Es ist so: Sie waren das Traumpaar des Jahrhunderts. Sie waren eine Steigerung von Romeo und Julia. Dieses Bild ist grauenhaft. Ich weiß nicht wie so etwas entstehen konnte. Darf ich es zerreißen?" Ich spürte ihre Wut. Ich warf einen letzten Blick auf das Bild dann gab ich es ihr in schweigendem Einverständnis. Sie sah es nicht einmal an als sie es entzweiriss. Sie klang wieder ganz gefasst als sie sagte:

„Ich hatte einmal ein Bild von den beiden auf dem Abschlussball. Es war ein wunderschönes Bild. Sie sah aus wie eine Prinzessin und man glaubte selbst durch das Foto den Zauber ihrer Liebe pulsieren zu spüren."

„Wo ist dieses Bild?"

„Ich habe es ihr geschenkt." Aus irgendeinem Grund klang das zweideutig. Was ist auf den anderen Fotos?" fragte sie.

„Du zum Beispiel." Lächelte ich und gab ihr den Stapel. Ihr Blick wurde erinnerungsselig während sie durch die Fotos stöberte.

„Der Junge hier ist Ben. Mein damaliger Freund." Erzählte sie mir.

„Wer von den Leuten wohnt noch hier?" fragte ich.

„Jessica zum Beispiel. Und Mike. Er war Bellas größter Verehrer." Sie lächelte. „Aber die größte Pleite hat Tyler sich geleistet. Im Winter hat er Bella auf dem Schulparkplatz fast mit seinem Van zerquetscht und wollte das unbedingt gut machen in dem er sie zum Frühjahrsball einlud. Aber als sie ihm einen Korb gab erzählte er überall sie würde mit ihm zu Abschlussball gehen. Dummerweise kam sie ein paar Wochen später mit Edward Cullen zusammen und trotzdem das er sie nicht selten vor Zeugen küsste und sie Hand in Hand durch die Schule spazierten bildete Tyler sich ein sie würde mit ihm zum Ball kommen. Was sie im übrigen nie gesagt hatte. Und am Ballabend stand er für ihrer Tür. Edward soll damals ziemlich deutlich geworden sein."

Wir lachten zusammen bis uns die Bäuche wehtaten. Sie weil sie sich Tylers Gesicht vorstellte und ich weil die Geschichte mir neu war und ich einen ausgeprägten Sinn für komische Situationen hatte.

Sie erzählte mir den ganzen Abend Anekdoten und als ich irgendwann beschloss ins Bett zu gehen einigten wir uns noch darauf das wir morgen zusammen Frühstücken würden bevor ich zu Charlie ging. Als ich das Zimmer verlassen wollte fiel mir noch etwas ein.

„Angela?" fragte ich leise. „Wie ähnlich bin ich ihr?"

Sie kam zu mir und legte ihre Arme um mich.

„Ich glaube nicht an etwas wie Wiedergeburt aber als ich dich vorhin gesehen habe hätte ich wetten können das du Bella bist. Eine Wiedergeborene Bella. Und auch dein Charakter ist ihrem sehr ähnlich. Das ist nichts schlechtes. Jeder Mensch will individuell sein aber wie Bella zu sein ist mehr wert als einzigartig zu sein!" sie drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und schob mich in Richtung meines Zimmers.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich vom Duft von frischen Kaffee und Brötchen geweckt. Vor dem Fenster regnete es. Angela klopfte an die Tür.

„Magda, Frühstück ist fertig. Du brauchst dich nicht umziehen wir frühstücken mal im Schlafanzug."

Ich grinste. Ja so fühlte sich Urlaub an...

Angela hatte den Tisch nicht gedeckt sondern im Wohnzimmer auf dem Teppich. Obstteller, frische Brötchen, kleine Muffins, selbst gemachte Marmelade und Cafe.

„So habe ich immer mit Bella und Alice gefrühstückt wenn wir ein „Mädchenwochenende" gemacht haben. Im Schlafanzug und auf dem Boden." Erzählte Angela mir als sie mir Cafe eingoss. Er verdiente seine französische Schreibweise. „Aus irgendeinem Grund hat Bella einmal ihre halbe Kaffeetasse über den Boden geprustet als Alice sagte irgendetwas wäre lecker. Wir haben gedacht sie währe High aber sie hat uns nicht erklärt was so komisch war." Ich war überrascht als ich sah an was für Kleinigkeiten sie sich noch erinnern konnte. Sie hatte sehr an den beiden gehangen.

„Wie sah Alice aus?" Toll das erste was ich heute fragte. Ich war wohl doch noch müde.

„Hm... das ist schwer. Sie hatte die gleiche weiße Haut und die Schatten unter den Augen wie ihr Bruder. Ihr Gesicht war perfekt geschnitten und ihre Augen wechselten zwischen golden und schwarz. Ihr Haar war kurz und schwarz und sie war sehr klein und extrem zart. Und sie lief nicht, sie tanzte. Im ernst ich wette das Herz jeder Ballerina währe gebrochen wenn sie Alice nur hätte laufen sehen." Sie grinste.

Gegen elf machte ich mich auf den Weg zu Charlie. Wir setzten uns ins Wohnzimmer und er sagte:

„Gut dann fang mal an mit dem Verhör." Als er jetzt lächelte konnte ich verstehen das er der Mann war in den meine Mutter sich einst verliebt hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht genau was ich fragen soll." Sagte ich leise. „Vielleicht könntest du mir einfach erzählen wie sie hier her kam und wie sie hier lebte."

„Nun gut." Sagte der alte Mann, ja eigentlich war Charlie Swan genau das. Er konnte nicht viel über sechzig sein aber er wirkte sehr viel älter. Er hätte mein Großvater sein können.

„Als meine Tochter hier her kam war es für mich die pure Freude. Sie übernahm gleich fast den ganzen Haushalt und fand überall hervorragend Anschluss. Eine weile war die Welt für mich heil und wir gewöhnten uns gut aneinander. Und dann kam Edward Cullen" – er sprach den Namen mit purem Hass aus – „es kam extrem plötzlich. Eines Tages fuhr sie weg. Mit Edward Cullen. Kurz davor oder danach hatten wir das Gespräch geführt ob einer der Jungen in Forks sie interessiere. Sie hatte gesagt nein. Am nächsten Tag, Sonntag, fragte ich sie nachmittags was sie gemacht hatte. Sie sagte sie währe bei den Cullens zu Hause gewesen und erzählte mir das sie mit Edward zusammen war. Am Abend holte er sie zum Baseball spielen ab. Als sie wieder kam schrie sie irgendetwas von wegen Cullen solle sie in Ruhe lassen und rannte in ihr Zimmer. Sie kam mit gepackter Tasche wieder hinunter. „Lass mich gehen Charlie. Ich halte es hier nicht aus. Ich fahre zurück nach Phoenix." Sagte sie zu mir und verschwand. Ein paar Wochen später kamen sie zurück. Cullen und sie. Ihre Geschichte war haarsträubend. Von da an waren sie nicht mehr zu trennen. Manchmal hatte ich den verdacht das er auch Nachts hier war aber nie deutete etwas wirklich darauf hin. Ich kam in dieser Zeit gut mit ihm klar. Manchmal amüsierte ich mich in seiner Gegenwart sogar recht gut. Er hatte ein paar seltsame Eigenarten. Er blieb zum Abendbrot und aß nie, er bewegte sich vollkommen geräuschlos und manchmal dachte ich er währe allwissend. Aber das ist verrückt... Als die beiden aus Arizona zurück kamen hatte Bella ein dickes Gipsbein. Alice Cullen kam jeden morgen und kümmerte sich um sie. Alice war ein Engel. Sie fuhr sie auch jeden Morgen zur Schule, zurück brachte _er_ sie dann. Sie verbrachte in diesem Sommer so viel Zeit mit dieser Familie... Jedenfalls kam eines Tages der Moment in dem er Bella verließ. Als deine Mutter mich verließ und Bella mit nahm, nahm sie mir alles. Aber mein Leben ging weiter. Nach dem Cullen weg war, war es als wäre Bellas Leben zu ende. Es war als wäre jemand gestorben. Ich war so hilflos. Fast ein halbes Jahr ging es so. Es war als wäre sie ein Zombie. Dann fand sie einen Freund. Jacob Black. Ich war so froh damals das sie endlich wieder anfing zu leben, jetzt weiß ich das damit der Moment gekommen war in dem ich meine Tochter nicht mehr kannte. Im nachhinein erfuhr ich einiges was sie in dieser Zeit hinter meinem Rücken getrieben hatte. Sie fuhr Motorrad und sprang von dreißig Meter hohen Klippen in den Pazifik und das sind nur die Dinge die ich erfahren habe. Ja und wie das Leben läuft stand Alice Cullen eines Tages wieder vor der Tür. Sie war allein und Bella war so extrem glücklich sie zu sehen das ich selbst froh war das sie da war. Zumal in dieser Zeit einer meiner besten Freunde gestorben war. Alice war wie eine Kerze in der Finsternis. Aber kaum zwei Tage später verschwanden sie und Bella plötzlich. Ich fand nur einen Zettel: _„Ich bin mit Alice verreist. Edward steckt in Schwierigkeiten. Ich weiß der Zeitpunkt ist ungünstig und wenn ich zurück komme kannst du mir den Hausarrest meines Lebens verpassen. Ich hab dich lieb Bella."_ Du kannst dir meine Wut vorstellen. Was interessierten sie die Schwierigkeiten dieses Kerls? Er hatte sie verlassen... Ich dachte ich sterbe vor Angst. Und drei Tage später waren sie alle wieder da. Rosalie Cullen, eine wunderschöne Frau, hielt in einem schwarzen Mercedes vor unserem Haus und da kam er.

Er trug sie in den Armen als wäre nichts und sie wollte nicht weg von ihm. Sie sagte ich dürfe ihn nicht weg schicken und, und, und. Er brachte sie in ihr Zimmer und ging. Als sie wieder „bei Bewusstsein", sie war halb tot vor Müdigkeit als er sie her brachte, war erklärte sie mir irgendetwas von er hätte sie für tot gehalten und es sei sowieso alles ein Missverständnis gewesen und das sie und er nur im Doppelpack zuhaben währen. Wieder erst später erfuhr ich das sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon verlobt waren. Ja und dann verging der Sommer. Der letzte Sommer. Sie und die beiden Cullen Mädchen stiegen in dieses verdammte Auto und fuhren nach Alaska. Acht Stunden nachdem sie losfuhren bekam ich einen Anruf von den örtlichen Behörden. Wenige Tage später verließen Carlisle und Esme Forks. Ich glaube sie gingen nach Italien. Ihre Söhne waren Zeitgleich mit den Mädchen nach New Mexiko aufgebrochen. Keiner der Cullens war je wieder hier."

Ich hatte Charlie nicht ein einziges mal unterbrochen. Während des Erzählens spiegelten sich abwechselnd Hass und Wut, und Trauer auf seinem Gesicht. Die Geschichte um meine Schwester kam mir immer dramatischer vor und wieder einmal fragte ich mich warum Menschen sterben mussten wenn sie solche Zerstörung bei anderen Menschen hinterließen.

„Danke das du mir das alles erzählt hast. Was fühlst du wenn du an sie denkst?" fragte ich möglichst vorsichtig. Er überlegte kurz.

„Ich sehe sie vor mir. Spüre ihre warme Ausstrahlung und sehe sie lächeln. Sie war ein sehr liebenswürdiger Mensch. Sehr fürsorglich. Ich habe immer gewettet das sie eine sehr gute Mutter geworden wäre. Aber es lohnt sich nicht mehr sich Gedanken darüber zu machen."

Ja er hatte recht. Aber bei mir war es anders. Ich hatte früher Geschichten geschrieben und war gänzlich im Leben der Personen dieser Geschichten aufgegangen. Jetzt ging ich im Leben meiner Schwester auf. Ich brauchte um meinen Alltag zu überleben das Leben eines anderen um daraus einen Panzer über meine Haut zu spannen.

„Angela hat gesagt das Bellas Bett zu ihrem Grab geworden ist. Warum gibt es kein richtiges Grab von ihr?"

„Da Dr. Cullen den Auftrag gab seine Töchter vor ort zu begraben begrub man Bella fälschlicher weise mit ihnen und Reneè und ich waren uns einig sie nicht wieder ausgraben zu lassen."

„Kann ich ihr Bett sehen? Ich habe etwas was ich sehr gerne hier lassen würde..."

„Natürlich, komm mit."

Er führte mich die Treppe hinauf und öffnete eine Tür. Ein vollkommen unpersönliches Zimmer lag dahinter. Vielleicht wirkte es nur so weil man ihm so deutlich ansah das es sehr lange nicht mehr bewohnt gewesen war aber nur ein einziges Foto stand im ganzen Zimmer und auch sonst war alles unnatürlich aufgeräumt. Das Foto stand auf dem Schreibtisch neben einem Computer der aussah wie aus der Steinzeit. Es war ein Hochzeitsbild von Charlie und Reneè. Mein Blick fiel auf das Bett. Dort lagen vertrocknete Blumensträuße, Briefe und ein paar Geschenke, persönliche Gegenstände. Es sah tatsächlich aus wie ein Grab. Ich kniete mich davor auf den Boden und holte eine kleine goldene Kette aus der Tasche. Phils Mutter hatte sie mir Geschenkt als ich meine Periode bekam. „Weil du jetzt eine Frau bist." Hatte sie gesagt. Sie hatte sie zur selben Gelegenheit von ihrer Mutter bekommen und da sie keine Töchter hatte an mich weiter gegeben. Ich schenkte sie jetzt Bella. Ich wusste nicht genau warum ausgerechnet diese Kette aber sie war etwas persönliches und ich fand sie aus irgendeinem grund angebracht.

Das Foto von dem Angela mir erzählt hatte und das Fotoalbum von Bella das meine Mutter hier her gebracht hatte sah ich nicht.

„Ich habe in diesem Zimmer in fast vierzig Jahren genau zwei Dinge verändert. Als Bella wieder nach Forks kam habe ich ihr ein richtiges Bett hineingestellt und einen Computer. Danach habe ich nie wieder etwas verändert." Sagte Charlie. In seinen Augen glitzerten Tränen.

„Oh Charlie." Ich schlang meine Arme um ihn. „Du musstest nicht mit hierher kommen." Ich schob ihn sanft zur Tür hinaus. Im Wohnzimmer setzte ich ihn aufs Sofa und machte ihm einen Kaffee. Wir redeten nicht mehr viel und ich ging wieder nach Hause zu Angela.

„Oh du bist wieder da. Schön. Heute Abend habe ich ein paar alte Freunde von Bella angerufen und sie zum Abendessen eingeladen. Hast du ein bisschen schicke Garderobe mit?"

„Nein so was hab ich überhaupt nicht. Ist das schlimm? Wer kommt denn alles?" fragte ich neugierig.

„Nein das ist überhaupt nicht schlimm. Du kriegst was von mir. Als Mike Newton und Jessica Stanley haben zugesagt und bringen natürlich ihre Familie mit. Ach und ich erwarte noch eine Antwort von Tyler und Lauren."

Angela war voll in ihrem Element während sie mit mir zusammen das Abendessen vorbereitete. Sie kochte und ich richtete das Wohnzimmer her. Als ich ihr später beim Abwaschen half schob sie die Ärmel ihrer Bluse hoch und ich sah unzählige, lange, dünne Narben auf ihren Armen.

„Angela, wieso hast du das gemacht?" fragte ich. Meine Stimme zitterte vor Empörung und Schock. Ich hatte sie für sehr bodenständig gehalten. Schnell zog sie die Ärmel wieder herunter. Sie sah mich nicht an als sie antwortete:

„Es gab eine Zeit in der ich sehr unglücklich war. Eine Zeit in der ich nichts mehr hatte. Ich ertrank in meiner Verzweiflung und nur wenn die Klingen meine Haut durchbohrten schien sie für eine Weile mit dem Blut aus meinem Körper zu strömen. Ich habe Botschaften auf meinem ganzen Körper hinterlassen."

„Was für Botschaften?" Ich sah immer noch auf ihre wieder bedeckten Arme. Sie zog ihre Bluse über dem Bauch hoch und dort stand „Bella, Hilfe. Hilfe, Bella." Dann legte sie ihre Handrücken daneben und mir fielen kaum sichtbare Linien darauf auf. Links stand „Love" und rechts: „Hate". Ich strich sacht über sie Narben. Sie waren spuren von dunklen Zeiten. Spuren der Abnutzung auf einem Körper der ein hartes Leben bestritten hat.

„Jetzt ist es vorbei oder?" fragte ich leise.

„Ja" sagte sie und zog ihre Bluse wieder herunter. „Die Verzweiflung ist weg. Jetzt ist nur noch die Trauer da. Es ist gut das du hier bist Magda. Es gibt wieder etwas was ich liebe, jemand mit dem ich lachen kann."

„Das ist gut. Dann bleibe ich noch einen Monat länger hier." Wir umarmten uns. Ich überlegte ob allein der Tod meiner Schwester der Grund für ihre Verzweiflung war, aber ich fragte nicht.

Später kamen die Gäste zum Abendessen. Angela hatte mir ein schwarzes Kleid geliehen. Sie selbst trug ein blaues Kleid mit langen Ärmeln. Als erstes kam Mike. Seine Freundin hatte braune Haare und Augen und war relativ unscheinbar. Bildete ich mir die oberflächliche Ähnlichkeit mit Bella nur ein? Mike hatte etwas längere blonde Haare die er immer wieder mit der Hand sorgfältig zerwühlte. Außerdem ließ er sich einen Dreitagebart stehen.

„Hallo Ange." Begrüßte er Angela und sie umarmten sich. Auch Mike und seine Freundin waren relativ schick gekleidet.

„Und du bist Magdalena?" wandte er sich an mich.

„Ja, nur Magda bitte." Sagte ich und gab ihm die Hand. Auch er sah mich nach diese Äußerung kurz seltsam an bevor er zur Seite trat und seine Freundin zu mir kam. Sie stellte sich als Nicole vor und machte einen extrem reservierten Eindruck.

Jessica tauchte mit einem fünf jährigen Sohn und ohne Mann auf. Sie machte auf mich den Eindruck eines Workaholic. Auch Tyler ließ sich sehen und er wiederum wirkte mehr wie ein abgedrehter Bastler. Ob er an Autos oder Schwerkrafttheorien bastelte wollte ich allerdings nicht festlegen. Alle sahen mich auf die Aufforderung: „Nur Magda bitte." Irritiert an.

Beim Essen hakte ich deshalb nach.

„Na ja, als Bella damals zu uns kam hat sie auch jeden der ihren vollen Namen nannte korrigiert." Erzählte Mike mir.

„Und bei Sport hat sie dich einmal fast mit ihrem Badmintonschläger erschlagen." Erinnerte Tyler sich grinsend.

„Und du wolltest sie zum Ball ausführen als sie in Edward Cullens Händen war. So bescheuert eh." Gab Mike grinsend zurück.

„Oh Mann hat der Typ mich zur Schnecke gemacht. Dafür würde ich ihm gern noch mal eine reindrücken." Ging Tyler gutgelaunt drauf ein. Jessica und Nicole sagten nichts.

„Was hat er noch mal gesagt? Du kennst den wortlaut doch bestimmt noch." Zog Mike weiter.

„Ich glaube er sagte: _„Tut mir leid Tyler, Bella ist heute unabkömmlich."_ Und als ich sagte: „Oh na ja, vielleicht ein andermal." Sagte er: _„Nein sie wird von jetzt an jeden Abend unabkömmlich sein. Für jeden außer mir."_ Es klang echt als wolle er mir drohen. Der Typ war schon seltsam."

Mit der Widergabe solcher Anekdoten von denen ich manche schon kannte und manche noch nicht. Auch eine Haarsträubende Geschichte über Riesenwölfe war dabei.

Das war das wesendliche was ich bei meiner Reise nach Forks herausfand über meine Schwester und ihre Freunde. Beim Abschied von Angela tauschten wir alle Daten wir brauchten um in Kontakt zu bleiben. Pager und Handynummern, e-Mail Adressen und Adressen.

Schon als ich am Abend landete piepte mein Pager. „Ach Magda, hoffe du bist gut gelandet. Das Haus ist ganzschön leer ohne dich. Miss u Angela."

Ich schrieb sofort zurück und wir schrieben von jetzt an fast dauernd. Bei mir begann das College. Da Mum mich nicht hatte auf ein entferneres College hatte gehen lassen wollen besuchte ich das College in Jacksonville.


	4. Chapter 4  Die Entdeckung

Chapter 4 – Die Entdeckung

Es war wieder so typisch. Neue Schule und trotzdem alle Leute aus meiner alten Schule. Für viele ist das College vielleicht ein Neustart aber nicht für mich. Für mich war es der Alltag. Meine Pausen, und manchmal auch den Unterricht, verbrachte ich damit Angela zu mailen. Freunde hatte ich auf meiner alten Schule kaum gehabt und hier würde es nicht anders sein – dachte ich. In der zweiten Woche auf dem College setzte sich auf einmal jemand zu mir an den Tisch. Ich saß an einem zweier Tisch und daher immer alleine. Ich betrachtete meinen Gegenüber gründlich. Er war vielleicht einen Kopf größer als ich, also relativ klein, hatte schwarze längere Haare und ein kleines süßes Kinnbärtchen. Seine fast schwarzen Augen guckten mich amüsiert an.

„Du bist es nicht gewöhnt das jemand in deiner Nähe ist." Stellte er fest.

„Ähm... neee eigentlich nicht." Gab ich in meiner Verwirrung zu.

„Hallo ich bin Nicolas." Sagte er und grinste breiter.

„Hallo. Magda." Sagte ich. Mein erster Eindruck von ihm war: Frauenschwarm. Auch wenn ich selbst ihn nicht besonders anziehend fand. Aber er hatte irgendeine Ausstrahlung die mich sofort einen, nicht zwangsläufig treuen, Frauenheld vermuten ließ. Er war seltsam. Ein Freak? Nein das war wohl eher ich, schließlich war ich die jenige die sich vom Leben ihrer toten Schwester am Leben hielt.

„Wir haben zusammen den Sheakspeare Kurs. Stehst du auf Literatur?" Na warum sollte ich sonst in dem Kurs sein du Depp?, dachte ich.

„Ja ich will Autorin werden, das heißt ich studiere das. Und was machst du in dem Kurs?"

„Ich mach's mehr aus Spaß. Eigentlich studiere ich Psychologie." Antwortete er. Also doch ein Freak, bestätigte ich mich selbst. Mir fiel selber auf das ich einen leicht schnippischen unterton beim sprechen hatte wenn ich mit ihm redete. Wieso?

Befreiender weise piepte in diesem Moment mein Pager.

„Dein Freund?" fragte er. Komischer weise klang es bei ihm nicht wie ein plumper Anmachversuch sondern nach ernst gemeinter unverbindlicher Konversation.

„So etwas besitze ich nicht. Es ist meine beste Freundin." Sagte ich. Beim ersten Satz gelang es mir wieder nicht ganz die Gereiztheit aus meiner Stimme zu verbannen.

„Wie ist sie so?" Mein Gott der hat auch gar kein Gespür für die Grenze. Fast hätte ich die Augen verdreht. Aber immer freundlich bleiben. Kann ja nicht schaden sich mal mit jemandem gut zu stellen...

„Sie ist achtunddreißig und lebt in Forks. In der Nähe von Seattle. Ursprünglich war sie eine Klassenkameradin meiner großen Schwester. Sie ist total in Ordnung und kocht wie aus einem fünf Sterne Hotel."

„Was? Du hast eine, Moment – achtzehn Jahre ältere Schwester?" fragte er. Es klang nicht schockiert oder diskriminierend sondern interessiert.

„Ja, hatte ich." Sagte ich. Warum hatte ich davon angefangen? Wollte ich einem vollkommen Fremden erzählen das ich die Sommerferien mit der Suche nach Geschichten über meine tote Schwester verbracht hatte?

„Hattest du? Wo ist sie?" fragte er und biss in sein Sandwich. Nur Konversation, er will nur nett sein, beschwichtigte ich mich selbst.

„Sie ist gestorben." Sagte ich emotionslos. Jetzt sah er mich aufmerksam an.

„Tut mir leid. Wie denn? Du musst das jetzt nicht erzählen aber vielleicht ist es ja gut wenn du es mal mit jemandem teilst."

Oh Gott, Psychologe. Da bekommt man ja Angst.

„Ich habe sie nicht gekannt. Sie starb vor relativ genau achtzehn Jahren. Ich weiß nicht viel über das letzte Jahr ihres Lebens aber jedenfalls verunglückte sie als sie mit zwei Freundinnen nach Juans, Alaska fahren wollte."

„Was wollte sie da? Warum nur nicht über das letzte Jahr? Oh Mist die Pause ist zu ende. Erzählst du mir ein anderes Mal von ihr? Wie hieß sie eigentlich?"

Ich musste lächeln. Warum interessierte er sich so dafür? Na ja, vielleicht war ich ja doch nicht die einzige verrückte an dieser Uni.

„Sie hieß Bella. Eigentlich Isabella, Isabella Marie Swan. Ein schöner Name oder? Wenn du willst erzähle ich dir morgen den zweiten Teil des Märchens." Ich grinste und er grinste zurück.

Von da an saßen wir jeden Mittag zusammen und erzählten uns gegenseitig Anekdoten oder andere kleine Geschichten. Ich erzählte von Bella und ihrem Leben und von meiner Familie, er von einem Mädchen das er liebte und sie ihn nicht. So lernten wir uns immer besser kennen. Wir erzählten nicht: „Hallo ich bin der und der und mache gerne das und das." Sondern wir lernten über die Unterhaltungen wie der andere tickte.

Er wurde mein bester Freund. Er wusste alles über Bella und wurde nicht müde mit mir über sie zu reden und ich wusste alles über Sarah seine Liebe und wurde nicht müde ihn aufzubauen wenn ihre Gleichgültigkeit ihn wieder mal am Boden zerstörte. Wenn ich Nachmittags bei ihm war oder er bei mir und wir uns einen Film ansahen legte ich meine Beine über seine oder er legte seinen Kopf auf meinen Bauch, wenn er bei mir übernachtete oder ich bei ihm schliefen wir im selben Bett und trotzdem war es nur Freundschaft. Für beide.

Eines Morgens, es war ein Sonntag im November, saß ich um halb zwölf in der Küche am Frühstückstisch. Das Radio lief. Die letzten Töne eines Songs klangen aus und der Nachrichtensprecher begann zu labern.

„Erfolgserlebnis auf den nördlichen Highways Richtung Alaska." Verkündete was mich für eine Sekunde aufmerken lies. „Zum ersten mal seit genau achtzehn Jahren sind alle Highways bis zum heutigen Datum Todesfrei. Auch damals lag die Zahl der Toten zwischen Jahresanfang und Mitte November bei null. Die örtlichen Behörden nennen den verbesserten Straßenräumdienst als den Hauptgrund dieser..." Ich hörte nicht mehr zu. Vor genau achtzehn Jahren sollte es keinen einzigen Toten auf diesen Highway gegeben haben? Nun mir fielen auf Anhieb schon mal drei ein. Aber warum erzählten sie dann was anderes? Wenn sie es sich ausgedacht hätten, hätten sie bestimmt eine handlichere Zahl genommen...

Ich lief in mein Zimmer und warf den Computer an. Das musste ich nachschlagen. Und wo wenn nicht im Internet. Während die Suchmaschine nach Ergebnissen suchte klingelte es unten an der Haustür. Ich lief hinunter und Nicolas stand vor der Tür. Er hatte den Kopf zwischen die Schultern gezogen wie immer wenn es ihm schlecht ging.

„Komm rein." Sagte ich abwesend. Was wenn es stimmte? Wenn es damals keine Toten gegeben hatte? Das würde doch heißen... ich wagte nicht zu Ende zu denken.

Ohne nachzudenken ging ich wieder hoch um die Ergebnisse der Suche zu Checken. Nicolas sah mir verwirrt nach.

Ich setzte mich an den Computer und klickte ich auf einen vielversprechenden Link. Dort fand ich im Onlinearchiv einer Tageszeitung in Alaska einen Artikel. Hier nur die entscheidenden Details:

_13.11.2006/ Alaska_

In diesem Jahr sind die Behörden stolz ein nicht zu unterbietendes Tief an Unfalltoden auf den Highways zu verbuchen. Seit Anfang des Jahres starb nicht ein einziger Mensch auf diesen Straßen.

„Ach du scheiße." Kommentierte Nicolas der mir nach oben gefolgt war und über meine Schulter mitgelesen hatte.

„Was..? Wie..? Aber das..." stammelte ich. Das konnte nicht sein. Wie sollte sie? Was war mit den Behörden die Charlie angerufen hatten? Das machte keinen Sinn. Sie war tot. Oder? Sie konnte nicht tot sein. Sie lebte. Aber warum sollte sie ihre Tod vortäuschen? Es konnte nicht sein das sie lebte. Es gab nur einen Weg das heraus zu finden.

„Ich muss sie suchen." Sagte ich zu Nicolas.

„Was? Wie willst du das machen?" Er sah mich verwirrt an.

„Ich hab nicht die leiseste Ahnung aber es gibt einen Weg heraus zu finden ob sie noch lebt. Ich weiß es."

Aber mir fiel nichts ein.


	5. Chapter 5  Aus heiterem Himmel

**Tut mir leid Ich muss an dieser Stelle noch einmal eine gaaaanz große Entschuldigung an Alice1985 einreichen!!!! Mir ist viel zu spät eingefallen das in ihrer Fanfiktion ein Junge an Leukämie stirbt und dieser Junge Nicolas heißt!!!! Tut mir leid ich wollte wirklich nicht deine Figur kopieren ich habe nicht aufgepasst.!!!!!**

Chapter 5 – Aus heiterem Himmel

Es wurde Winter. Hier in Jacksonville hieß das nichts weiter als statt Bauchfrei jetzt mit Strickjacke rumlaufen und als Vorsichtsmaßnahme einen Regenschirm einpacken aber ich hatte einen großen Plan. Mein Russischkurs hatte das Angebot bekommen über Silvester für zwei Wochen nach Moskau zu fliegen. Ein Schüleraustausch. Wir würden zwei Wochen dort sein und nur Russisch sprechen. Gut für unser Russisch. Und später würden sie für zwei Wochen zu uns kommen und nur Englisch sprechen. Gut für ihr Englisch.

Ich war mit Nicolas und Reneè shoppen gewesen um meine Wintergarderobe aufzustocken. Nicolas würde nicht mitkommen da er Spanisch belegt hatte. Es war gut denn so konnte ich ihm Russisch und Italienisch beibringen und er mir Spanisch. Italienisch hatte ich letztes Jahr von meiner Austauschschülerin gelernt.

In letzter Minute steckte meine Mutter mir noch ein hübsches Partyoutfit in den Koffer. „Was, was dem Klima dort angepasst ist." Grinste sie.

Der Flug ging über die Staaten, den Pazifik und Ostasien. Ich schlief über dem Pazifik ein. Als das Mädchen neben mir mich anstieß waren wir schon im Landeanflug. Ich blinzelte. Draußen war es fast vollständig dunkel.

Gepäck holen und durch den Passport gehen ging alles schnell. Dann standen wir vor unseren Gastfamilien. Ein Mädchen mit dunklen Augen und braunen Haaren flog mir entgegen. Das war Anna meine Gastgeberin. Ich weiß es klingt komisch und vielleicht rassistisch aber so ist es nicht gemeint: Sie sah aus wie eine Bilderbuch Russin. Wir umarmten uns herzlich und sie stellte mich ihrer Großmutter vor. Sie lebte nur bei ihrer Großmutter, Geschwister hatte sie nicht und ihre Eltern waren fort. Ihre Großmutter war eine stolze Frau mit klugen Augen. Sie begrüßte mich mit einem Lächeln und Annas Freunde scharrten sich mit ihren Gastkindern um uns.

„Anna, wir wollen zur Begrüßungsfeier alle ins Royal gehen kommt ihr mit?" rief ein großer Junge mit rotstichigen Haaren. Sergei.

„Magdalena möchtest du?" fragte sie mich. Ich sah ihr an das sie große Lust dazu hatte und da ich keine anderen Wünsche hatte sagte ich ja.

Das Royal war eine kleine Disco die nur Insider zu kennen schienen. Die Musik war gut, die Preise moderat und alles geschmackvoll Eingerichtet. Und alle schienen sich nicht nur zu kennen sondern auch sehnsüchtig auf unsere Ankunft gewartet hatten. Die Jungen waren hin und weg von den Mädchen aus Amerika, sie brauchten dringend Abwechslung, und die Mädchen waren froh endlich mal was anderes als die alten Zickerein zu tratschen zu haben. Außerdem machten die ausländischen Mädchen die sie jetzt unter ihrer Fittiche hatten sie ungewohnt interessant.

„Magdalena, hast du einen Führerschein?" fragte Anna mich plötzlich.

„Ja natürlich. Seid ich achtzehn bin darf ich auch mit minimaler Promille fahren. Warum?"

„Weil ich nur mit 0,0 Promille fahren darf und ich grade schon zwei Bier getrunken habe." Sie sah mich aus ihren großen Pfefferkuchenaugen entschuldigend an. Ich musste grinsen.

„Okay ich fahr uns nach Hause."

„Du bist ein Schatz. Ich denke dem nächst nach damit du nicht immer einspringen musst." Ich drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Mach dir nichts draus. Hier wird gefeiert." Ich fühlte mich gut hier. Wie unter Freunden. Sergei forderte mich ein paar mal zum tanzen auf aber da wir am nächsten Morgen zur Schule mussten brachen Anna und ich gegen elf auf. Wir nahmen Melanie und Katarina mit. Eine Freundin von Anna und ihr Gast.

Ich schlief mit Anna in einem riesigen Himmelbett in dem man bestimmt auch zu viert noch bequem geschlafen hätte. Annas Vater war sehr reich gewesen.

Am nächsten Morgen kam ein Hausmädchen mit zwei Tabletts voll Frühstück herein. Sie stelle uns je eins auf dem Schoß und zog sich mit einem Knicks zurück.

„Das ist genial. Ich bleib bei dir. Sind auf eurer Schule alle so reich? Vielleicht such ich mir hier einen Mann..." grinste ich.

„Oh du bist immer willkommen. Aber russische Männer sind nicht so toll..." grinste sie zurück.

Wir fuhren mit dem Wagen zur Schule. Schon die Autos bestätigten das dies hier eine Schule für Nachkommen der reicheren Familien war. Das auffälligste war ein hellblauer, Porsche Cabrio. Er fuhr vor uns mit zwei Insassen. Als wir parkten stieg neben uns das Mädchen aus dem Wagen. Ich glaubte sofort im Boden versinken zu müssen. Sie war groß, bestimmt über 1,70m, und gertenschlank. Ihre goldenen Haare wallten ihr über den Rücken bis zu den Hüften und sie trug enge Jeans mit einem extravagant geschnittenen Oberteil. Sie war eindeutig der Typ von Mädchen der durch seine bloße Anwesenheit dem Selbstbewusstsein jedes anderen Mädchens im Raus einen Sprung versetzte.

„Who to hell is she?" flüsterte ich vor mich hin.

"Rosalie Hale." Sagte Anna verstimmt. „Das dort ist ihr Zwillingsbruder Jasper."

Wie oft habe ich mich später gefragt warum ich damals so blind war.

Auf der anderen Seite des Autos glitt jetzt ein junger Mann heraus. Er war blond wie Rosalie, hatte die selbe weiße Haut und die seltsamen goldenen Augen. Und leichte lila Schatten unter den Augen.

Wahrscheinlich, sagte ich mir später oft, war es einfach nur zu offensichtlich.

Später sah ich Rosalie und Jasper noch einmal beim Mittagessen. Sie saßen an einem Tisch mit einem anderen Jungen. Seine Erscheinung zog meinen Blick unaufhörlich an. Er hatte kurze schwarze Haare und war etwas kleiner als Jasper. Aber seine Brust war genau so breit was ihn muskulöser erscheinen ließ. Als ich an ihm vorbei ging streifte mich Jaspers Blick besorgt aber der Junge neben ihm. Stieß ein unterdrücktes keuchen aus und machte eine schnelle Bewegung. Jasper hielt ihn fest und sagte etwas in einer fremden Sprache. Ich glaube das es Italienisch war aber er sprach zu schnell. Jetzt war ich an ihrem Tisch vorbei und konnte sie nicht mehr sehen. Ich setzte mich neben Melanie, so das ich mit dem Gesicht zu ihnen saß aber der Tisch war leer. Ich sah Jasper noch die Hand auf der Schulter des anderen den Raum verlassen. Rosalie drehte sich noch einmal um und warf einen besorgten Blick in den Saal, dann folgte sie als wäre sie auf dem Laufsteg ihrem Bruder.

Es wurde Silvester. Die hälfte unserer Zeit in Russland war damit um. Am Silvesterabend gingen wir wieder fast alle ins Royal. Diesmal waren entschieden mehr Leute da. Anna und ich waren wieder mit Katarina und Melanie zusammen hergekommen. Gleich am Eingang kam Sergei uns mit Cocktails entgegen und obwohl ich sonst eher wenig Alkohol konsumierte griff ich mit den anderen zu. Es war schließlich Silvester.

Nach einer halben Stunde zog Sergei mich auf die Tanzfläche. Die Musik war schnell und als ein langsameres Lied zum eng tanzen gespielt wurde tauchte Olga, Sergeis Freundin, auf. So war ich Pflicht entbunden und war grade auf dem Weg zurück zur Bar als die Tür auf ging und der Junge aus der Cafeteria, Fabrizio hatte Anna ihn genannt, mit einem wunderschönen schwarzen Mädchen den Raum betrat.

Das Mädchen war höchstens sechzehn nicht viel größer als ich aber hatte die Figur eines Cheehrleaders. Ihre schwarzen Haare sahen aus wie Seide und reichten bis an ihren Hintern. Sie trug einen Jeans Minirock und ein enges schwarzes Oberteil. Trotz ihrer überirdischen Schönheit war es der Junge neben ihr der mein Herz zum Stillstand brachte.

Die beiden kamen direkt zur Bar. Oh nein. Starr ihn bloß nicht an Magdalena, sagte ich mir. Ich bat den Barkeeper um einen Caipi. Anna, Katerina, Melanie und Sergei waren alle auf der Tanzfläche und ich versuchte vergeblich die Präsents des Jungen drei Meter rechts von mir zu ignorieren. Die Musik war wieder schnell aber mir war nicht nach einfach alleine auf die Tanzfläche gehen.

Plötzlich tauchte eine vor Wut schnaubende Olga neben mir auf. Sie bestellte einen Wodka und lehnte sich neben mir an die Bar.

„Schau dir das an Magdalena." Fauchte sie und deutete mit dem Kopf in Sergeis Richtung der soeben dem schwarzen Mädchen in Fabrizios Gesellschaft schöne Augen machte. Olga kippte ihren Wodka weg und ließ sich nachschenken.

„Hast du Lust zu tanzen?" fragte jemand mit leicht italienischem Akzent neben mir. Ich drehte den Kopf und sah in zwei tiefe, topasfarbene Augen. Fabrizio.

„Ja gern." Sagte ich und folgte ihm auf die Tanzfläche. Um mich herum drehte sich alles. Seine Aura war erstaunlich stark so stark das mir fast schwindelig wurde. Beim Tanzen mit ihm verlor ich jegliches Zeitgefühl. Die Beats wechselten und unsere Bewegungen wechselten. Irgendwann wurde die Musik wieder langsamer. Wir standen voreinander. Würde er mit mir eng tanzen? Oder würde seine Freundin gleich hier erscheinen, so wie Olga, nur mit dem Unterschied das es mir vorhin rechtgewesen war.

Er trat einen Schritt auf mich zu und legte seine Hände an mein Hüften. Okay, die Frage hätte sich geklärt. Ich schlang meine Hände um seinen Nacken aber sonst konnte ich kaum noch eine Bewegung koordinieren. Der Kontakt zu seinem Körper ließ mein Herz rasen und steigerte das Schwindelgefühl. Wieder entglitt mir das Zeitgefühl.

Auf einmal wurde rund umher gejubelt und es knallte auf einmal. Da flüsterte er „Frohes Neues Jahr." In mein Ohr, drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ehe ich mich von meinem Schreck erholt hatte war er weg. Ich sah wie er das schwarze Mädchen „Tashina" rief und mit ihr die Disco verließ.

Vom Rest des Festes bekam ich nicht mehr allzu viel mit. Ich wusste nur noch das Katarina, Anna, Melanie und ich die Bar verließen als Olga grade dabei war Sergei mit unzähligen, von ihr geleerten, Wodka Gläsern zu bewerfen. Und als nächstes das Anna und ich wie tot in unser Bett fielen.

Bellas sicht 

Ich lag auf dem Bett in meinem und Edwards Zimmer. Die Musikanlage spielte leise Musik von Placebo und ich wartete sehnsüchtig auf Edwards Rückkehr. Er war mit Emmett für zwei Tage nach Volterra gefahren. Sie schauten jetzt jeden Monat einmal was sich dort regte denn Aros Armee hatte sich nicht vollständig den Rebellen der Sonne angeschlossen. Einige waren einfach weg. Auch Jonathan und seine vier Freunde.

Auf einmal hörte ich, wiedereinmal, aus dem Nachbarzimmer ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen. Ach je. Ich stand auf und ging hinüber. Tashina lag auf ihrem Bett und weinte bittere Tränen. Als ich herein kam blinzelte sie mich durch die Tränen an.

„Sing Jonathans Lied Bella." bat sie.

Diese Worte hatte ich so lange nicht mehr gehört das mir auffiel wie selten ich sie nach meiner Hochzeit noch Nachts in ihrem Zimmer besucht hatte.

Ich begann zu singen. Die Zeilen waren mir so bekannt. Sie flossen wie Sirup über meine Zunge. Süß und flüssig. Nur nicht ganz so klebrig.

„Warum kommt er nicht zurück Bella? Ich liebe ihn." Schluchzte sie als ich verstummte. Es tat mir weh ihre bitteren Tränen zu sehen.

„Schsch... er kommt wieder glaub mir. Alice hat es gesehen. Er liebt dich auch." Ich schlang meine Arme um sie.

„Wenn er mich liebt warum ist er dann nicht hier?" schluchzte sie. In wenigen Augenblicken war meine ganze Bluse nass von ihren Tränen. Sie war neben mir die einzige die mit richtigen Tränen weinen konnte. Wir hatten heraus gefunden das tiefer Schmerz die Tränen zurück bringen konnte.

Ich blieb die ganze Nacht bei ihr sitzen und hielt sie im Arm während sie an meiner Schulter weinte. Sie war meine kleine Schwester, ich liebte sie und ich wollte ihr helfen. Am liebsten währen Rosalie und ich nach Volterra gefahren um Jonathans Spur aufzunehmen. Wir hätten ihn an den Haaren wieder hierher zu Tashina geschleift aber Emmett und Edward wollten uns nicht nach Volterra lassen.

Als ich gegen Morgen vor dem Haus Edwards Sportwagen hörte spitzte ich die Ohren.

„Geh Bella." Forderte Tashina. „Jetzt ist Edward dran. Ich komme klar." Na gut. Ich drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn wischte ihr noch einmal die Tränen weg und flog in unser Zimmer zurück wo Edward schon leicht irritiert stand und sich wunderte das ich nicht da war. Ich lief auf ihn zu und er hob mich hoch.

„Schön das du wieder hier bist." Murmelte ich in sein Ohr während ich gierig seinen Duft aufsog. Ja die Zeit verging und ich wurde immer verrückter nach ihm. Es ist schon komisch. Die meisten Lieben verblassen mit der Zeit. Bei Vampiren schien sie im allgemeinen mit jedem Tag stärker zu werden.

„Würdest du mich dich wohl bitte küssen lassen Liebste?" fragte er mit seiner unwiderstehlichen Samtstimme. Da er mich auf dem Arm hatte war ich ausnahmsweise größer als er und so lehnte ich mich zurück und schaute ihm von oben ins Gesicht.

„Sag bitte." neckte ich. Das Gold seiner Augen wurde flüssig wie warmes Karamell und er legte den Kopf schief.

„Bitte" hauchte er und als wären unsere Lippen auf einmal magnetisch senkte ich diesmal meine auf seine. Die wärme des Glücks flutete durch meinen Körper. Ja ich liebte ihn mit jedem Tag mehr. Ich fühlte wie er mir ins Haar griff und schob eine Hand unter sein T-Shirt.

„Warum ist deine Bluse nass?" fragte er auf einmal und lehnte sein Gesicht an meine Brust.

„Tashina hat geweint." Antwortete ich dann verschloss ich seine Lippen wieder mit einem Kuss. Der Tag gehörte uns. Wir lagen auf dem Bett und erforschten den Körper des anderen mit Händen und Lippen. Am Abend lagen wir nebeneinander, ich hatte den Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt, und schauten an die Decke.

„Was währe aus uns geworden wenn wir uns nie getroffen hätten?" fragte Edward flüsternd.

„Dann währe ich jetzt tot. Ich kann ohne dich nicht leben." Antwortete ich. Er küsste mein Haar und kicherte dann.

„Nein dann währest du jetzt achtunddreißig und Mrs. Newton." Ich musste auch kichern als ich leicht nach ihm schlug um anzudeuten das er zu frech war. Als wir wieder ernst waren sagte ich:

„Aber ich bin viel lieber für immer achtzehn und Mrs. Cullen." Er drückte sein Gesicht in mein Haar und antwortete mit leichter Selbstgefälligkeit:

„Das will ich ja auch hoffen."

Es klopfte leise an der Tür.

„Herein." Rief Edward während ich den kopf von seiner Schulter hob um zu sehen wer kam. Es war Tashina.

„Oh, ich störe euch." Sagte sie und wollte wieder hinausgehen.

„Nein." Widersprach ich. „Was gibt's?" Sie blieb stehen und sagte:

„In einer Woche ist Silvester. Habt ihr etwas vor?"

„Ja wir wollen mal wieder Flitterwochen machen. Vielleicht in Kenia." Sagte ich und strahlte sie an. Manchmal war ich wirklich ein Elefant im Porzellanladen. Tashinas Gesicht wurde trauriger.

„Ach, ihr auch." Sagte sie leise. Und ging langsam wieder zur Tür.

„Wer denn noch?" fragte ich und versuchte jetzt einfühlsamer zu klingen. Ich war echt ein Trollkind.

„Alle." Sagte sie und blieb in der Tür noch mal stehen. „Alle außer Fabrizio und mir. Wanda und Eddy fahren zu Tanya." Dann schloss sie die Tür bevor ich noch etwas sagen konnte. Stöhnend ließ ich meinen Kopf zurück fallen. Ich hatte es total verrissen.

„Ich bin so talentiert." Stöhnte ich.

„Ja das bist du wirklich." Sagte Edward und klang ein bisschen resigniert.

Am nächsten Tag kamen Emmett und ich aus der Schule und trafen Rosalie, Jasper und Fabrizio bei Esme im Wohnzimmer an.

„Was ist los?" fragte Emmett mit seiner tiefen Stimme als er die bedrückten Gesichter sah.

„Fabrizio hat heute fast eine amerikanische Austauschschülerin umgebracht. Ihr Duft hat ihn total umgehauen." Er sah besorgt aus. „Wenn er es nicht schafft wie Edward fliegen wir auf. Und ich mach mir nicht allzu viel Hoffnung das er es schafft. Edwards Selbstbeherrschung ist einzigartig. Damit kann nicht mal Carlisle mithalten."

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Das hatte uns gefehlt. Warum sollte auch mal alles glatt gehen? Da kamen Edward und Alice herein. Sie hatten Eddy nach Hause gefahren und kamen deshalb so spät.

„Ich kann das schaffen. Ich bringe sie nicht um." Knurrte Fabrizio grade.

"Worum geht's?" fragte Edward. Rosalie erklärte. Edward überlegte. Was er dann sagte überrasche uns alle.

„Ich kann dir helfen. Es gibt ein paar Tricks, könnte allerdings sein das sie ohne Liebe nicht so gut funktionieren."

„Was?" fragten Alice, Rose und ich wie aus einem Mund.

„Wieso hast du das nicht mir mal erklärt?" fragte Jasper und sah leicht gekränkt aus. Da er seine Gabe für einen Moment nicht kontrollierte sahen alle im Raum Edward auf einmal mit einem Erklärung fordernden Blick an. Der lachte.

„Jasper ich glaube nicht das dir diese Tipps besonders viel bringen würden weil es bei dir nicht um eine bestimmte Person geht. Aber du kannst gerne mit zuhören wenn ich es Fabrizio erkläre."

Jetzt fiel Esme ein. Sie rief zur Ordnung und sagte das Fabrizio morgen möglichst wieder zur Schule gehen sollte also sie bitte mit dem Üben anfangen sollten. Alice und ich folgten Jasper, Edward und Fabrizio nach oben in Alice' und Jaspers Zimmer.

„Also im Grunde ist es nicht so schwer." Sagte Edward. „Du musst dich daran gewöhnen. Ich habe das gemacht in dem ich mein Ohr ganz lange an Bellas Brust gehalten habe. Oder ihre Kehle geküsst habe." Hätte ich noch erröten können hätte ich es jetzt in vollem Maß getan. Mir war es peinlich wie offen er über unser Liebesleben sprach. Jasper beschwichtigte mich. „Bei dir geht das nicht so gut würde ich sagen. Deshalb solltest du es damit probieren dem rauschen ihres Blutes zu lauschen. Wenn du dich daran gewöhnst ist es leichter. Aber wenn du es eine weile nicht hörst wirst du wieder von vorne anfangen. Deshalb habe ich damals die Nacht immer in Bellas Zimmer verbracht. Vielleicht solltest du dir also angewöhnen Nachts in ihr Zimmer zu schleichen. Ich weiß von Bella noch gut das sie davon nicht begeistert war als sie es erfuhr aber es hat ihr womöglich das Leben gerettet. So Jasper willst du meine Ratschläge auch befolgen?" er grinste seinen kleinen Bruder an.

„Ne, ne. Lass mal gut sein." Grinste Jasper zurück und fügte hinzu: „So und jetzt mach euch raus hier ich will auch mal was von meiner Frau haben."

Wir gingen hinaus und Fabrizio bedankte sich bei Edward. Als er weg war flüsterte Edward in mein Ohr:

„Und jetzt will ich auch mal was von _meiner_ Frau haben." Und er knabberte an meinem Ohr. Ich kicherte und zog ihn in unser Zimmer.

Fabrizios sicht 

Ich schlich mich in das Haus in dem Magdalena wohnte. Ich schlüpfte in ihr Zimmer. Sie lag in dem großen Bett mit ihrer Freundin und schlief. Ich hörte ihren Atem und ihren Herzschlag. Ich hatte gefallen daran gefunden hier zu sein. Sie redete im Schlaf. Ich hörte ihr gerne zu. Meistens verstand man nicht viel von dem was sie sagte aber sie sagte oft Dinge wie: „Wo ist sie?" – „Es kann nicht sein..." – „Sie ist tot." – „Es gab keine Toten." - „Sie lebt.".

Ich setzte neben ihrem Kopfende auf den Boden. Sie hatte ein sehr schönes Gesicht. Irgendwoher kamen seine Züge mir bekannt vor aber ich konnte nicht deuten woher. Plötzlich fing sie an zu reden.

„Wo...geht nicht...Muss sie finden...Fabrizio... Fabrizio!!!" sie rief meinen Namen. Ich war verwirrt. Was war mit mir? Woher wusste sie wer ich war? Meinte sie einen anderen Fabrizio?

Sie redete noch ein paar unverständliche Dinge und rief dann noch einmal meinen Namen. Auf einmal verspürte ich den völlig absurden Drang ihr Gesicht zu berühren. Würde sie von meinen kalten Händen aufwachen? Bestimmt nicht. Ich streckte meine Finger aus und berührte ihre Haut. Plötzlich fühlte ich ihren Puls unter meinen Fingerspitzen und zog erschrocken die Hand zurück. Aber was hatte Edward gemacht? Er hatte ihre Kehle geküsst?

Ich legte meine Finger an ihre Halsschlagader. Erst wollte mich der Drang nach ihrem Blut übermannen aber als ich auf ihr Gesicht sah verschwand er fast Augenblicklich. Ich gewöhnte mich daran ihren Puls zu spüren und allein das Geräusch ihres Blutes hatte schon fast keine Wirkung mehr auf mich. Edward du bist ein Held. Ich strich mit den Fingern über ihr Gesicht. Sie war schön...

Als ich das Hausmädchen unten an der Treppe hörte verschwand ich durchs Fenster wieder. Heute Abend würde im Royal eine Silvesterparty steigen. Ich überlegte schon die ganze Woche ob ich Tashina überreden sollte mit mir hinzugehen. Nur falls es doch zu viel für mich wäre.

Ich öffnete die Tür zu der kleinen Bar. Tashina war gerne mitgekommen weil es mich glücklich machte und sie nicht zu Hause rumsitzen wollte. Seit Volterra war sie sehr traurig und weil Bella immer mehr mit Rosalie unternahm wen sie nicht grad wieder an Edward hing hatte sie auch ihre beste Freundin und große Schwester mehr oder weniger verloren. Auch ich hatte weniger von Edward seit Bella ihm verziehen hatte aber so hatte sich auch die Freundschaft zwischen mir und ihr wieder verstärkt. Ich hielt ihr jetzt die Tür auf. Ich hatte Magda schon gesehen. Sie war auf dem Weg zur Bar und da steuerte ich also auch gleich hin. Schließlich war ich nur wegen ihr hier. Als das Lied bei dem wir eingetreten waren, ein ziemlich langsames Lied, ausklang tauchte ein Junge mit rotstichigen haaren vor Tashina auf und machte sich, wie ich fand, ziemlich zum Affen. Das spielte sich allerdings sehr am Rande meiner Wahrnehmung ab. Tatsache war das Magda, im wachen Zustand grade mal drei Meter von mir entfern an der Bar lehnte. Neben ihr stand ein blondiertes Mädchen und schien sich über irgendetwas Aufzuregen. Oh, sie sah her. Das blondierte Mädchen auch. Es schien um den Jungen zu gehen der Tashina nervte. Magda sah ziemlich gelangweilt aus.

Jetzt oder nie, dachte ich und ging auf sie zu.

„Hast du Lust zu tanzen?" fragte ich sie und gab mir keine Mühe meinen italienischen Akzent zu verbergen, was ich perfekt gekonnt hätte.

„Ja gerne." Sagte sie und sah irgendwie irritiert aus. Sie warf als sie sich umdrehte um ihr Glas abzustellen ihre blonden Haare über sie Schulter. Der Duft erreichte mich wie eine Druckwelle. Das Gift schoss mir in den Mund und meine trockene Kehle zog sich zusammen. Meine Muskeln versteiften sich doch ich dachte an Edward und wollte können was er konnte.

Sie folgte mir auf die Tanzfläche. Das Lied war schnell. Sie bewegte sich wunderbar. Nach einigen Minuten in ihrer Gegenwart ließ das verlangen nach ihrem Blut nach. Ihr Gesicht und ihre Bewegungen nahmen mich jetzt in ihren Bann. Konnte das sein? Sie war so attraktiv. Ja das war sie. Sie war nicht in dem Sinne wie Bella oder Rosalie attraktiv die es durch Perfektion waren sondern es war ihre Ausstrahlung die sie dazu machte und mich in ihren Bann nahm.

Das tanzen mit ihr berauschte mich. Ich sah nur ihr Gesicht und spürte ihre Haare über mein Gesicht streifen wenn sie eine schnelle Bewegung mit dem Kopf machte. Das Gefühl das ihre Nähe mir gab war mir vollkommen Fremd. Ich hatte mich schon zu vielen Mädchen hingezogen gefühlt, als Mensch öfter als, als Vampir, aber das hier war komplett anders. Ich ertappte mich bei dem Wunsch dass das hier niemals enden sollte. Aber das Leben ist nun mal eine Deo- Werbung in der alles in Zeitlupe läuft. Im echten Leben geht alles erschreckend schnell.

Aber zuerst vielleicht doch ein bisschen langsam. Der DJ legte einen Kuschelsong auf. Ich erwog einen Augenblick lang ob ich ihrer unmittelbaren nähe widerstehen könnte, entschied mich für ja und legte meine Hände an ihre Hüften. Ich war nervös. Nicht weil ich ihren puls unter meinen Händen spürte sondern weil ihre Haut, ihr ganzer Körper so warm war. Ich spürte das ich mehr davon wollte, nicht von ihrem Blut sondern ihrem Körper. Ich fühlte ihre Hände an meinem Nacken.

Und dann ging es schnell. Die Tischfeuerwerke knallten, der Song endete und ich presste für eine Sekunde meine Lippen an ihre Stirn.

„Frohes neues Jahr." Flüsterte ich, rief nach Tashina und saß Augenblicke später mit ihr im Auto. Wir schwiegen. Zu hause schloss ich mich in meinem Zimmer ein.

Irgendwann später, ich hatte keine Ahnung wie viel später genau, klopfte es an meine Tür. Ich ignorierte es.

„Fabrizio mach auf." Sagte Edward draußen. Na gut, weil er es war. Ich stand auf und öffnete.

Er kam herein und setzte sich auf mein Sofa. Er hatte sich sehr verändert seit seiner Hochzeit. Er war so na ja, fast fanatisch. Manchmal war es schon fast nicht mehr jugendfrei wie er in aller Öffentlichkeit Bellas Hals küsste oder einfach die Finger nicht von ihr lassen konnte. Es war nicht pervers überhaupt nicht, nur leidenschaftlich und das war mir fremd.

„Liebst du sie?" fragte Edward mich plötzlich. Ich brauchte einen Augenblick um zu begreifen dass es jetzt um mich ging.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung." Sagte ich wahrheitsgemäß. „Wie kommst du drauf?"

„Tashina hat mir ihre Erinnerungen gezeigt. Dummerweise wird Jasper noch eine weile weg sein und Bella fehlen Details zu dem Mädchen so das sie keine Verbindung erkennen kann. Was fühlst du wenn du sie siehst?" Edward sah mich ein bisschen besorgt an. Als wüsste er nicht was er mit mir machen sollte. Er war eine seltsame Mischung aus großem Bruder, bestem Freund und Vater für mich.

„Ich fühle Gift das mir aus den Zähnen schießt und eine extrem trockene Kehle die sich zusammen zieht." Sagte ich trocken. Was sollte ich schon sagen. Die Sache mit dem Berührungsdrang war einmalig gewesen und er hatte schließlich eine allgemeine Frage gestellt.

„Okay ich verstehe ja du bist verunsichert. Kannst du mir mal wieder vertrauen wie früher? Ich versuche doch nur dir zu helfen." Er sah mich eindringlich an.

„Okay, ich versuch' s." Sagte ich und sah ihn entschuldigend an.

„Was fühlst du wenn du sie berührst?" fragte er. Oh nein, das war nicht fair.

„Ich... ich fühle ihre wärme und das ich mehr davon will." Gab ich schließlich zu.

Edward seufzte. „Was willst du jetzt tun?" fragte er. „In einer Woche geht sie zurück nach Amerika."


	6. Chapter 6 Nicolas Nachricht

**In diesem Kapitel steckt eine sehr persönliche Erfahrung von mir deshalb hat es nicht nur etwas länger gedauert es zu schreiben sondern es gibt ihm vielleicht auch die Möglichkeit besonders zu sein. Ich hoffe ihr schreibt mir viele fleißige Reviews dafür!!! Ein großes Dankeschön auch an alle die bis jetzt meine Geschichte kommentieren und lesen!!! Danke!!! **

**Ach so: Das Zitat unten stammt von Bushido - Augenblick**

Chapter 6 – Nicolas Nachricht

Magdas sicht 

Wie jeden Morgen kam das Hausmädchen am ersten Januar herein und brachte uns ein richtiges Katerfrühstück. Ich hatte keine Erinnerung wie viel Alkohol ich nach Fabrizios Weggang noch konsumiert hatte und auch sonst nicht was danach passiert, oder nicht passiert war. Ich warf Anna einen Blick zu aber sie sah nur leicht irritiert auf ihr Frühstück als währe sie nicht sicher ob sie sich darüber freuen sollte oder nicht.

Nach zwei Tassen Kaffee war ich wieder in der Lage mich zu artikulieren.

„Guten Morgen." Sagte ich zu Anna. Die grinste.

„Morgen. Hast du ne Ahnung wie spät s ist?" Ich sah auf den Wecker neben mir.

„Oh, halb zwei. Wann waren wir gestern wieder da?" fragte ich.

„Ich weiß nicht. Muss so gegen halb sechs gewesen sein." Sagte sie und biss mit Appetit in ihr Marmeladen Brötchen. Ich brauchte noch eine Tasse Kaffee bevor ich in der Lage war zu Essen.

„Du hast dich ja gut vergnügt gestern." Sagte Anne vielleicht eine viertel Stunde später. Drei Tassen Kaffee und sie war wieder vollkommen oben auf. Sie war eindeutig mehr gewöhnt als ich...

„Habe ich?" fragte ich. Ich war ein bisschen verwirrt weil meine Erinnerung in jeder Hinsicht leicht getrübt war, entweder von Fabrizios Gegenwart oder vom Alkohol.

„Du hast mit Fabrizio Skadi getanzt. Sah aus als würdet ihr euch gleich auf dem Parkett flach legen." Sagte sie und schmierte sich ihr drittes Brötchen.

Oh.

Ich legte mein Brötchen weg und lehnte mich zurück in die Kissen. Die Peinlichkeit ließ mich den Appetit vergessen. Anna sah zu mir und grinste.

„Ach so, das ist dir peinlich? Ist nicht schlimm. Unter den Mädchen bist du jetzt eine Königin und die Jungs sehen dich jetzt als unerreichbar. Also du hast dir überall Respekt verschafft. Erzähl mir wie es ist mit ihm zu tanzen." Bat sie.

Ihre Versicherungen beruhigten mich nicht wirklich. Was dachten sie von mir wenn ich mich nach einer halben Minute so mit so einem Jungen umging. Das war so gar nicht meine Art.

„Los Magda, erzähl schon." Drängte Anna.

„Es ist – ich überlegte kurz – einfach himmlisch." Ja das war passend. Ich hatte mich noch nie in der nähe eines Menschen so gefühlt. Es war einfach, überirdisch. Also musste es dann wohl himmlisch sein.

„Was hältst du von ihm?" hakte Anna weiter nach. „Stehst du auf ihn?"

„Ich weiß nicht... Ich glaube schon." Anna war in Ordnung aber im Moment wünschte ich der Kater würde ihre Denkfähigkeit genauso lahm legen wie meine.

Der Rest der Woche verging schnell. Am zweiten Januar mussten wir wieder zur Schule. Ich hörte noch einige Kommentare über Fabrizio aber keines wirklich bösartig. Er selbst kam kaum noch in meine Nähe und wenn doch sprach er nicht.

Am letzten Tag wurden wir in der Schule mit einer feierlichen Rede verabschiedet. Am Nachmittag waren wir am Flughafen. Als ich meinen Koffer bei Melanie ließ und zu einem kleinen Laden ging um mir für den Flug ein Buch zu kaufen sah ich Fabrizio am Zeitungsständer vor dem Laden lehnen. Er lächelte mir entgegen.

„Hallo Magda." Begrüßte er mich.

„Hallo." Antwortete ich. Was machte er hier? Ich versuchte vergeblich die Hoffnung nieder zu kämpfen das er wegen mir hier war.

„Ich wollte noch mal sagen das Silvester ein sehr schöner Abend war und wollte mich von dir verabschieden." Er klang ein wenig nervös.

„Ich fand den Abend auch sehr schön. Und schön das du mir auf wiedersehen sagen willst."

Auf einmal beugte er sich zu mir runter und ich streckte mich ihm gleichzeitig entgegen und unsere Lippen trafen sich. Ich hatte wieder das Gefühl dass mein Herz stehen bleiben würde. Sein Geruch. Es warf mich beinahe um. Ich sog gierig den Duft seiner Haut ein während seine Lippen sich auf meinen bewegten. Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken und zog mich an ihm hoch. Ich spürte seine Hände auf meinem Rücken als er mich festhielt. Ich überragte ihn jetzt knapp. Sein Körper war auffallend kalt.

Als mir schwindelig wurde lösten wir uns von einander. Ich atmete schwer und auch sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich unregelmäßig.

„Machs gut." Sagte er und drückte mir noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Machs gut." Flüsterte ich aber da war er schon weg. Ich kam ohne Buch zu den anderen zurück. Wieder zog alles an mir vorbei wie ein undeutlicher Strom von Farben und Geräuschen. Ich betastete meine Lippen als müssten sie sich unter Fabrizios Kuss verändert haben. Irgendwann landeten wir in Jacksonville.

„Machs gut, Magda."

„Bis, nächste Woche Magda."

„Tschüß"

Alles zog an mir vorbei. Meine Mutter nahm mich in empfang. Alles blieb undeutlich. Erst als ich am nächsten Morgen vom klingeln des Telefons geweckt wurde war meine Wahrnehmung wieder klar. Später hätte ich sehr viel dafür gegeben in diesem Moment nicht in der Lage zu sein aufzunehmen was mir gesagt wurde. Es war Nicolas.

„Hey Nick." Meldete ich mich am Telefon. Ich flog zu hoch.

„Hallo Magda." Ich hörte an diesen zwei Worten das etwas überhaupt nicht stimmte.

„Was ist los?" fragte ich sofort.

„Ich muss dir etwas erzählen. Ich bin in zehn Minuten da ja?" Oh nein, etwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht.

„Natürlich. Bis gleich." Sagte ich eilfertig. War es wegen Sarah? Was konnte sie getan haben das er sich so anhörte?

Als er vor mir stand sagte er als erstes:

„Setz dich besser hin." Wir gingen in mein Zimmer und setzten uns auf mein Bett. Ich hatte schreckliche Bauchschmerze vor Sorge.

„Ich werde sterben Magda. Sehr bald. In höchstens zwei Jahren." Ich fiel zu tief. Er sagte es mit einer vollkommen emotionslosen Stimme. Es kam mir vor wie ein sehr, sehr schlechter Horrorfilm. Aber es war kein Film. Es war die Realität.

„Nein." Das Wort kam mir ungesteuert über die Lippen und es war auch das einzige was ich sagen konnte. Ich stützte meinen Kopf nach vorne in die Hände und griff mir ins Haar. Verdammt. Das war doch nicht ernst. Das war doch absurd.

Wir saßen fast eine Stunde schweigend auf meinem Bett. Ein Vers fiel mir ein:

_Es ist ein Augenblick, der dir das Leben nimmt  
Und es ist ganz egal, ob wir beide dagegen sind  
Denn unser aller Schicksal, wir warten auf den Tag  
Und der Verlust wird kommen, wie der Nagel in den Sarg  
Es ist ein Augenblick, der dir das Leben nimmt  
Und es ist ganz egal, ob wir beide dagegen sind  
Denn unser aller Schicksal, wir warten auf den Tag  
Und der Verlust wird kommen, wie der Nagel in den Sarg_

Es dauerte Stunden bis die grausame Wahrheit mich entgültig erreicht hatte. Als ich entgültig begriff was er grade eben zu mir gesagt hatte begann ich zu weinen. Es war als würde ich in Verzweiflung ertrinken. Was sollte ich tun wenn er ging? Er war der erste der mir gezeigt hatte was Freundschaft ist. Vorher hatte ich nur lose Bekanntschaften gekannt. Irgendwann sagte er:

„Ich glaube es ist besser wenn ich erst mal gehe. Unternehmen wir morgen was?" er versuchte mir Mut zu machen indem er mir zeigte das es noch nicht so schlimm war. Das er war wie immer und er hatte recht damit. Auch wenn die Tränen nicht aufhörten zu fließen.

„Ja klar. Wo wollen wir hin?" fragte ich und versuchte vergeblich die Tränen herunterzuschlucken.

„Wie wäre Kino? Danach können wir noch ins Blue. Was sagst du?"

„Genial. Wo treffen wir uns?" ich versuchte normal zu klingen denn der Plan war genial. Ja ein normal sterblicher kann das nicht verstehen aber mit Nicolas im Kino war einfach immer genial.

„Holst du mich mit dem Auto ab? Ich kann meins nicht mehr fahren." Sagte er. Als er mein schockiertes Gesicht sah fügte er hinzu. „Mein Bruder hatt's zu Schrott gefahren."

„Okay. Ja ich hol dich ab. Wann?" Wir klärten die Einzelheiten und als er ging griff ich nach dem Telefon und heulte mich fast drei Stunden lang bei Angela aus.

Eines wurde mir an diesem Abend Glasklar: ich wollte das er seine Zeit so viel wie möglich genoss. Und das wollte ich gewährleisten.

Ich drückte den Klingelknopf und hoffte inständig das sie da war. Ich hatte früher mit dem Gedanken gespielt das hier zu tun aber Nicolas Nachricht heute Vormittag war der Auslöser das ich es jetzt wirklich tat. Ja sie öffnete.

„Hallo. Zu wem willst du denn?" fragte sie. Sie hatte schwarze Locken und ziemlich dunkle Haut. Sie sah aus wie eine Zigeunerin und ihre Körperhaltung verriet Stolz.

„Bist du Sarah? Dann will ich zu dir." Sagte ich. Ihr selbstbewusstes Auftreten ließ mich zögern aber ich tat das hier nicht zum Spaß.

„Ja bin ich komm rein." Sie ließ mich eintreten und führte mich in ein gemütliches kleines Wohnzimmer. „Was gibt's?" fragte sie und ließ sich auf einem Sessel nieder und deutete auf einen zweiten. Ich setzte mich ebenfalls.

„Ich bin Magda, die beste Freundin von Nicolas." Eröffnete ich.

„Ach ja Nicolas. Er ist so nett. Wir waren gut befreundet aber er hat es mit seiner verdammten eingebildeten Liebe zerstört." Seufzte sie und legte ihre Beine über die Armlehne ihres Sessels.

„Seine Liebe ist nicht eingebildet er liebt dich verdammt doll und ich wollte dir früher mal die Augen öffnen was er für ein toller Kerl ist aber jetzt mache ich etwas anderes. Ich weiß nicht ob ich dir das sagen sollte aber ich tue es. Sarah Nicolas wird bald sterben. Ich will dass er sein Leben lebt so lange er es noch hat und das er glücklich ist. Und er wird ohne dich nie vollkommen glücklich sein. Denkst du nicht doch das du ihm dieses Glück schenken kannst?"

Nach meinen Worten entstand eine vollkommene Stille. Bei meinen Worten war ihre Miene schockiert erstarrt. Als sie lange nichts sagte stand ich auf und sprach:

„Ich lass dich jetzt erst mal allein. Ich denke du wirst das richtige tun." Dann ging ich zur Tür. Ich war mir sicher das sie Nicolas liebte, das sie sich nur in seiner Aufmerksamkeit sonnte und sich aber zu nichts verpflichten wollte. Jetzt wo sie wusste wie es stand würde sie sich besinnen das sie ihm etwas schuldig war. Ich war sicher das ich recht behielt. Und sie an.

Am nächsten Morgen sagte Nicolas unseren Kinoabend ab. Sarah wollte mit ihm ausgehen. Wir verschoben das Treffen auf den nächsten Tag und an diesem Morgen rief er an und fragte ob es in Ordnung war wenn Sarah mitkäme. Ich lächelte in mich hinein. Ja so glücklich sollte er sein.

Am Abend trafen wir und am Kino. Nicolas und Sarah kamen mir Hand in Hand entgegen. Aus einem Telefonat mit ihm war hervor gegangen das er nicht wusste woher ihr Sinneswandel kam. Ich umarmte ihn und als er Popcorn kaufen ging sah ich Sarah an.

„Na ja. Ich wusste nicht ob du Ärger bekommst wenn ich sage das du mir von seiner Krankheit erzählt hast. Also habe ich es gar nicht kommentiert." Sie grinste. Ich auch.

„Danke. Ich weiß nämlich auch nicht ob er sauer gewesen wäre." Nick kam zurück und fragte warum wir so grinsten.

„Frauen Themen." Trällerte Sarah und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Die Stimmung war grandios.


	7. Chapter 7  Auf der Suche

**Ja wir alle haben sehnsüchtig auf diesem Moment gewartet...**

Chapter 7 – Auf der Suche

Die nächsten zwei Wochen waren einfach toll. Wir unternahmen fast jeden Tag etwas zu dritt aber manchmal ließ ich die beiden Turteltäubchen auch allein. Als nach zwei Wochen Anna aus Russland kam unternahmen wir etwas zu viert oder Anna und ich gingen mit Annas Freunden und meinem Russischkurs weg. Diese vier Wochen waren für mich etwas komplett neues ich war noch nie so viel unter Leuten gewesen wie in dieser Zeit. Aber es gefiel mir auf jeden fall gut.

Auch als Anna wieder weg war gingen Nicolas, Sarah und ich noch oft weg. Als Sarah im Frühjahr für eine Woche mit ihren Eltern nach Mexiko fuhr waren Nicolas und ich unter uns. Eines Morgens kam er ganz freudig aufgelöst in mein Zimmer gestürmt. Ich lag noch im Bett und war noch nicht mal richtig wach als er kam. Er startete meinen Computer und rief:

„Ich hab's Magda ich hab's."

„Was hast du?" fragte ich verschlafen. Es gehörte verboten so früh am Morgen (es war um elf) so verdammt wach zu sein.

„Ich weiß wie du nach Bella suchen kannst." Sagte er als müsse das auf der Hand liegen. Ich war so platt das er immer noch über meine Schwester nachgedacht hatte auch wenn sich in seinem eigenen Leben so viel verändert hatte das ich ihn erst nur verblüfft anstarrte.

„Wie denn?" fragte ich dann.

„Ganz leicht. Es gibt eine neue Internetplattform dort kannst du Menschen Weltweit suchen. Sie besteht aus den Informationen der Einwohnermeldeämtern. Also kannst du jeden finden der nicht grade als Einsiedler in den Rocky Mountains lebt."

Er war Feuer und Flamme. Sofort suchten wir Isabella Marie Swan. Uns wurde gesagt das wir in den nächsten Wochen alle Ergebnisse zu geschickt bekommen würden.

Die ersten Ergebnisse kamen schon nach zwei Tagen aber es waren keine, relevanten Treffer. Das alter der Personen kam nicht in Frage. Nach Wochen hatten wir immer noch nichts gefunden. Aber die Treffer hörten nicht auf.

Der Sommer kam und mit ihm eine Einladung von Anna sie in Moskau zu besuchen. Eigentlich hatte ich vor nach Forks zu reisen und Angela zu besuchen aber da sie ihre kranke Mutter pflegen musste war sie ganz froh wenn ich nicht kam. Also sagte ich zu.

Moskau sah im Sommer ganz anders aus. Ich wusste wieso meine Mutter es „Die rote Stadt" nannte. Ich konnte es nicht beschreiben aber die Ausstrahlung der Stadt war... rot.

Als Anna mich am Flughafen abholte fiel mir augenblicklich mein Abschied von Fabrizio Skadi wieder ein. Ich hatte oft an ihn gedacht besonders wenn ich Nicolas und Sarah gesehen hatte. Aber jetzt schienen meine Lippen wieder unter seinen zu brennen. Ich wusste nicht wie genau mein Gedächtnis sein konnte.

Anna war total gut gelaunt. Wir gingen shoppen und fast jeden Abend ins Royal. Manchmal saßen wir einfach nur zuhause und spielten Computerspiele oder schliefen fast den ganzen Tag. Es war ein toller Sommer.

In der zweiten Woche meines Aufenthalts trafen wir in der Stadt Rosalie Hale und einen Jungen mit der Figur eines aktiven Boxchampions. Er hatte die selbe weiße Haut wie sie und schwarze Haare. Auch er war auffallend schön. Beim Anblick der beiden schönen weißen Gesichter fiel mir etwas anderes ein. Das es mir auch bei dieser Erleuchtung noch nicht entgültig wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel ist wirklich durch nichts zu entschuldigen.

Als wir wieder zu Hause waren ging ich ins Internet. Auf der People search Plattform gab ich:

"_Isabella Marie Cullen"_ ein. Sofort bekam ich eine Meldung:

Einziges Ergebnis für „Isabella Marie Cullen":

Alter: 18

Wohnhaft: Moskau/Russland

Staatsangehörigkeit: Großbritannien

∞ Edward Cullen

Mir fiel die Kinnlade herunter. Das... Und endlich bemerkte ich die Ironie an der Sache.

_Ihre Kinder waren dem alter nach: Emmett Cullen, Jasper und Rosalie Hale, Alice Cullen und Edward Cullen_.

Jasper und Rosalie Hale. Die Zwillinge. Wie war ich nur so blind gewesen? Aber sie hatten sich nicht in geringsten verändert. Sie sahen aus wie neunzehn.

„Was ist?" fragte Anna mich. Sie sah über meine Schulter

„Anna, kann ich ein Telefonbuch von ganz Moskau haben?" fragte ich ohne den Blick vom Bildschirm zu wenden.

„Ja klar." Sie legte mir ein riesiges schwarzes Telefonbuch auf den Tisch. Hecktisch begann ich darin zu Blättern. C, C ich muss zu C. Arbeitete mein Kopf.

Da C. Cu… ich zerriss fast die Seiten so hektisch blätterte ich durch das Buch. Da.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen und Esme Cullen. Dahinter stand ihre Adresse.

So ich hoffe das ihr auch an diesem Kapitel nichts auszusetzen habt. Ich hoffe es ist nicht zu flüchtig...

Bitte viele Reviews... Daaaanke schön auch noch mal an meine fleißigen bisherigen „Kommentatoren" ins besondere Mary- Alice- Brandon- Cullen und spike007.


	8. Chapter 8  Gefunden

**Und weil ich heute so viel spaß dran hab: gleich noch ein Chap.**

**Ich hoffe das es mir gelungen ist mit diesem Kapitel die Spannung am leben zu halten denn es sind noch einige Elemente vorhanden die ich einflechten möchte... Viel spaß. Und bitte viele Reviews... )**

Chapter 8 – Gefunden

Auch wenn ich rein logisch gesehen wusste dass es sich bei dem Suchergebnis nicht um meine Schwester handeln konnte wusste ich genau so sicher das ich sie soeben gefunden hatte.

Ich lieh mir Annas Auto und fuhr zu der im Telefonbuch angegebenen Adresse. Das Anwesen lag sehr weit außerhalb und ziemlich im Wald. Ich stellte das Auto vor der Auffahrt ab und blieb darin sitzen. Ich konnte nicht glauben das ich hier spionierte. Ich war neunzehn. Mit anderen Worten ich war erwachsen. Aber ich tat es nun mal.

Ein schwarzer Wagen fuhr mit ordentlich Tempo in die Einfahrt ein junger Mann, vielleicht Mitte zwanzig, mit blonden Haaren und Engelsgesicht saß am Steuer. Carlisle?

Nach dem er durch das Tor verschwunden war passierte nichts mehr. Also stieg ich aus und ging auf das Tor zu. Es war offen. Ich ging hinein. War das Hausfriedensbruch?

Ich sah ein Haus. Eine riesige Villa. Sie hatte drei Stockwerke. Auf der Veranda saßen fünf Leute. Ich erkannte den Mann der vorhin das Auto gefahren hatte und einen zweiten. Die anderen drei waren Frauen. Sie lachten und waren ausgelassen. Dann erhob sich der erste Mann. Carlisle wie ich vermutete. Der Wind wehte in meine Richtung und ich war nah am Haus so das ich einen Teil seiner Worte verstehen konnte.

„...mitzuteilen...erfahren...Großeltern." Okay drei Worte aber sie ließen sich doch ziemlich leicht zusammen reimen. Die Stimme war sehr musikalisch. Die Leute auf der Veranda brachen in Begeisterungsstürme aus.

Das nächste was ich sah war anderwärtig interessant. Ein Mädchen kam auf die Veranda und schien aufgeregt. Sie hatte eine rauchige Stimme mit der sie rief:

„Edward ist schon wieder abgehauen. Er stellt diesen Mädchen von der Highschool nach." Sie klang entnervt und besorgt.

„Nicht so schlimm kleines." Sagte die eine Frau. Ihre Haare waren schwarz. „Sag Emmett und Jasper sie sollen ihn suchen gehen und sie sollen Fabrizio mitnehmen." Jetzt erkannte ich das Mädchen. Sie war mit Fabrizio auf der Silvesterparty gewesen.

„Fabrizio kommt seit Silvester nicht mehr aus seinem Zimmer..." grummelte sie und verschwand. Ich spürte gegen meinen Willen wie mein Magen bei ihren Worten einen Salto machte. War es wegen mir?

Das schwarze Mädchen kam bald darauf mit Jasper und dem Jungen den ich mit Rosalie in der Stadt gesehen hatte zurück. Sie stiegen in einen Cadillac und fuhren aus der Ausfahrt. Zwei Mädchen kamen jetzt auf die Veranda. Rosalie wurde stürmisch umarmt und geküsst und der Jubel war einzig artig. Für mich war er hauptsächlich fremd.

Ich schloss das Rosalie schwanger war. Grade wollte ich denken: So jung? Aber da fiel mir ein das sie unmöglich so jung sein konnte wie ihr Körper behauptete. Das zweite Mädchen hatte kurze schwarze Haare und bewegte sich tanzend. Alice.

Als es dunkel wurde kamen Jasper, Emmett und Tashina (mir fiel ein das Fabrizio sie so gerufen hatte) zurück. Emmett, der Bär, trug einen Jungen auf dem Arm. Edward? Der schien irgendein Problem damit zu haben das er getragen wurde.

„Scheiße Emmett, lass mich runter." Nörgelte er. Er klang wie ein pubertierender dreizehn Jähriger.

„Nix da. Hör auf zu jammern. Du musst dich mal in den Griff kriegen und so lange du das nicht kannst tu ich es." Murrte Emmett.

„Ich hab mich im Griff. Ich kann nichts dafür das unser Leben so langweilig ist." Schimpfte der Junge und trat nach Emmetts Magengrube. Emmett trug es mit Gemütsruhe aber das schwarze Mädchen rastete aus.

„Jetzt reicht' s. Du reist dich jetzt verdammt noch mal zusammen. Dir hat hier keiner was getan und wenn du nicht gleich dein loses Mundwerk hältst steck ich dir eigenhändig einen ganzen Basketball rein." Schrie sie.

Er spuckte ihr ins Gesicht.

Sie schlug ihn.

Er schlug die Augen nieder und sie erstarrte. Dann fing sie an zu zittern und sank ein. Jasper stützte sie.

„Tut mir leid Mum." Sagte der kleine Junge und ließ sich von Emmett zu Boden setze um sie zu umarmen. Er klang auf einmal wirklich wieder wie ein kleiner Junge. Es war so dunkel das ich die Tränen auf dem Gesicht des Mädchens nicht gleich sah.

„Nicht weinen Mum." Sagte Edward. „Es tat nicht weh." Sie schlang die Arme um ihn und schluchzte:

„Ich hab dich geschlagen. Du bist mein Kind ich hab dich geschlagen." Sie schluchzte in seine Haare.

„Ist jetzt gut Tashina." Sagte Jasper. Er sah zur Veranda und zog die anderen weiter. Alle gingen ins Haus. Auch die sieben Leute auf der Veranda gingen mit hinein.

Da es mittlerweile fast vollkommen dunkel war ging ich zurück zu Annas Auto. Ich hatte die Familie gesehen in die meine Schwester einst einheiraten wollte aber ich hatte keinen Hinweis gefunden das meine Schwester dort lebte. Aber sie lebte das wusste ich jetzt. Vielleicht würde ich sie morgen sehen. Ich wollte wiederkommen. Schon alleine die Hoffnung ich würde Fabrizio sehen trieb mich wieder zu dem Anwesen außerhalb von Moskau.

„Wo warst du?" fragte Anna als ich wieder kam. Sie sah aus als hätte sie sich schon ihre Gedanken darüber gemacht. Ich sagte ihr ich wäre bei einer Verwandten gewesen von der ich heraus gefunden hätte das sie in Moskau lebte. Das stimmte ja fast.

„Nicht bei Fabrizio?" fragte sie neckend und gespielt enttäuscht. Ich grinste:

„Man will doch nichts überstürzen. Aber wenn ich's mir recht überlege... vielleicht ja morgen."

Da Anna am nächsten Tag zu einer großen Familienfeier mit ihrer Großmutter fuhr, hatte ich genug Zeit wieder zum Anwesen der Cullens zu fahren. Dort stellte ich das Auto an die selbe Stelle wie gestern und ging zum Tor. Ich öffnete es und stand... vor Carlisle. Die Schamesröte stieg mir ins Gesicht und vor Schreck setzte mein Herz für ein paar Schläge aus.

„Hallo." Sagte er und lächelte mich freundlich an, ich hatte erst einmal ein schöneres Lächeln gesehen, „Komm doch mit rein."

Ich war unfähig zu sprechen und folgte ihm mit einem mulmigen Gefühl ins Haus. Er führte mich in einen Salon.

„Bella!" Stieß ich hervor. Gleichzeitig rief jemand überrascht:

„Magda!"

Ich stand in einem Raum mit dreizehn Leuten. Das Mädchen das direkt vor mir stand als ich eintrat erkannte ich sofort obwohl sie sich verändert hatte.

Bellas Haare waren dunkler, ihre Haut noch weißer, ihr Gesicht war feiner geschnitten und unter ihren Augen lagen leichte lila Schatten. Ihre Augen waren schwarz. Sie war unglaublich schön.

Rechts von ihr stand ein Junge der mich noch verwirrter anstarrte als alle anderen im Raum und dessen Gesicht ich niemals vergessen würde. Fabrizio.

Ich erkannte auch Edward der hinter Bella stand und seine Arme um sie geschlungen hatte, Alice die einen halben Meter vor Jasper stand seine Hand immer noch hielt und aber aus sah als währe sie aus Verwunderung einen Schritt auf mich zugegangen und Rosalie und Emmett die auf dem Sofa saßen und mich interessiert ansahen. Auch Tashina sah ich, ihren Sohn Edward erkannte ich. Die anderen vier konnte ich nicht zu ordnen.

Ich starrte sie an und sie starrten zurück.

„Du bist meine Schwester." Stellte Bella irgendwann fest. Sie fragte nicht.

„Was seit ihr?" fragte ich wie betäubt. Das hier gehörte eindeutig nicht in die Welt in der ich bisher gelebt hatte. Sie waren seit neunzehn Jahren offiziell tot und standen hier vor mir und waren keinen Tag älter geworden. Sie konnten keine Menschen sein.

„Pardon Liebes?" fragte eine der Frauen die ich noch nicht kannte. Sie sah aus wie Anfang zwanzig und sah mit ihren karamellfarbenen Haaren und dem herzförmigen Gesicht sehr mütterlich aus.

„Wer seit ihr?" fragte ich schwach. Stellte ich die Frage erst mal anders konnte ich sie kennen lernen und danach raus finden was hier abging.

Jetzt war die Reaktion stimmiger. Bella schlüpfte aus Edwards Armen und nahm meine Hand.

„Das ist Edward. Mein Mann. Esme, meine Mutter, Lydia meine Mutter und Esmes Schwester, Carlisle mein Vater und Esmes Mann, Charles mein Vater, Lydias Mann. Und das ist Wanda meine Großmutter. Meine Geschwister: Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie und Tashina und mein Neffe Eddy. Und Fabrizio muss ich dir nicht vorstellen oder?" Sie lächelte als sie jeden einzelnen beim Namen nannte und strahlte mich zum Schluss an.

Mir schwirrte der Kopf.

„Hallo." War alles was ich sagte. Als keiner mehr etwas sagte wandte ich mich an Bella: „Können wir vielleicht eine Runde spazieren gehen?" Sie sah kurz prüfend zu Carlisle und sagte dann: „Natürlich." Sie küsste Edward, nur kurz und doch leidenschaftlich, und ging mit mir aus dem Haus.

„Wie geht es Reneè?" fragte sie als wir den Wald erreichten.

„Gut." Sagte ich. „Charlie und Angela auch." Sie sah mich überrascht an.

„Du kennst sie?" fragte sie.

„Seit letztem Sommer. Seit ich gehört habe das ich eine tote Schwester habe." Ich konnte nicht verhindern das der Vorwurf aus meiner Stimme klang. Aber hatte ich denn keinen Grund ihr Vorwürfe zu machen? Ich hatte das Leid gesehen das sie bei den Leuten denen sie etwas bedeutete hinterlassen hatte. Hatte sie nicht daran gedacht was sie den Leuten die sie zurück ließ antat? Ich war wütend auf sie weil ich Angelas und Charlies Leid gesehen hatte. Und die Tränen meiner Mutter.

„Weißt du eigentlich das Charlie seit deinem Angeblichen Tod nichts in deinem Zimmer verändert hat um dein Andenken zu bewaren? Weißt du dass Angela sich deinetwegen die Arme auf geschnitten hat? Weißt du dass meine Mutter Nachts um ihre verlorene Tochter weint?" schrie ich sie plötzlich an. Ich wollte sie schlagen für die Qualen die sie den Leuten die mir nahe standen noch heute bereitete während sie hier ihr Leben lebte eine neue Familie hatte und keinen Gedanken an ihre alte zu verschwenden schien.

„Ja. Ja das weiß ich. Ich war da, ich habe es gesehen. Ich habe jeden von ihnen zu seinem Geburtstag nachts besucht. Magdalena ich liebe sie wie du sie liebst aber ich kann ohne Edward nicht leben und jetzt ist es eh zu spät um zurück zu gehen und ich will es auch nicht. Ich bin sehr glücklich in meinem Leben und ich habe gelernt das die Entscheidung für die einen, das lieben der anderen nicht ausschließt. Kannst du das verstehen?" Bella sprach leise und sah mich nicht an. Eine Hand lag auf ihrem Bauch und sie sah zu Boden. Erst bei den letzten Worten sah sie mir ins Gesicht.

Konnte ich sie verstehen? Schwer zu sagen wenn ich ihre Liebe zu Edward nicht kannte. Würde ich für Fabrizio hier bleiben? Würde ich für ihn meine Familie verletzen und meine Freunde im Stich lassen? Nein. Ich konnte ohne ihn leben. Ich liebte ihn aber ich konnte ohne ihn sein. Ich würde vermutlich nie einen anderen lieben aber ich würde für ihn auch nicht alles aufgeben. Auch wenn ich verstand dass sie ihre Entscheidung bewusst getroffen hatte und zu ihr stand konnte ich nicht verstehen warum sie, sie getroffen hatte. Und es änderte nichts daran dass ich sie für die Schmerzen hasste die sie Angela, Mum und Charlie zugefügt hatte. Ich hasste nicht Bella, nur diesen Teil ihres Handelns.

„Nein ich kann es nicht verstehen." Sagte ich leise ohne sie anzusehen. Ich spürte wie sie mir eine Haarsträne aus dem Gesicht strich, sie hätte meine Mutter sein können und sah doch keinen Tag älter aus als ich.

„Du siehst aus wie Mum." Flüsterte sie. „Es ist gut das sie dich bekommen hat als ich gegangen bin." Ich sah Tränen in ihren Augen glitzern. „Ist sie glücklich?" fragte das Mädchen mit den schwarzen Augen vor mir.

„Ja. Nur manchmal wenn ich mit einer 4 in Sport nachhause komme wird sie traurig. Ich glaube es erinnert sie so sehr an dich."

„Ja. Das kann ich mir vorstellen." Sagte Bella. Ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Erzähl mir aus deinem Leben." Bat sie.

Ich sah sie verwundert an. Warum wollte sie das wissen? Ihr eigenes Leben in einer so großen Familie musste viel interessanter sein...

„In meinem Leben war achtzehn Jahre lang quasi gar nichts los. Zu meinem achtzehnten Geburtstag erzählte Mum mir von dir. In diesem Sommer habe ich zwei Monate in Forks bei Angela gelebt. Ich habe immer mehr über dich erfahren und als ich aufs College ging erfuhr ich zum erstenmal echte Freundschaft. Vor her hatte ich immer nur lose Bekanntschaften. Nicolas wurde mein bester Freund. Okay er war ja auch mein einziger. Über Silvester kam ich hier her nach Moskau und hier lernte ich das Cliquen leben kennen. Wie es ist mit vielen Leuten fast jeden Tag etwas zu unternehmen. Und ich lernte Fabrizio kennen. Weißt du dass das ein großer Meilenstein ist auch wenn es anders ist als mit dir und Edward? Ich war auf Wolke sieben als ich zurück nachhause kam. Dort fiel ich sieben Wolken tief als Nicolas mir erzählte das er eine schwere Bluterkrankung hat. Seit diesem Morgen hat sich sehr viel verändert. Ich unternehme seit dem fast jeden Tag etwas mit Nicolas und Sarah und lebe meine Jugend aus. Und nebenbei suchte ich das ganze Jahr neue Geschichten über dich dabei fand ich heraus das dein Autounfall nie stattgefunden hatte. Seit dem habe ich dich gesucht und damit währen wir am Ende meiner Geschichte."

Ich konnte nicht fassen das ich hier im Wald vor meiner nicht menschlichen Schwester stand und ihr in kurzen Worten mein Leben erzählte. Bei der Bemerkung über den Autounfall verdrehte Bella die Augen und gleichzeitig lief Abscheu über ihr Gesicht.

„Das mit Nicolas tut mir leid." War alles was sie sagte. Immer noch lag ihre Hand auf ihrem Bauch. War sie etwa...

„Erzähl mir von Angela." Bat Bella und unterbrach meinen Gedankengang.

„Angela ist alleine. Kurz nachdem du weg warst hat Ben sie verlassen und sie ertrank in ihrer Verzweiflung. Man sieht es ihren Armen noch heute an. Zur Zeit pflegt sie ihre Mutter. Sie hat losen Kontakt zu Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Lauren und Conner aber wirklich Freunde oder ein Liebesleben hat sie nicht. Wie nah stand sie dir?" fragte ich.

„Angela war ein wunderbarer Mensch, ich habe sie sehr gemocht. Nach Charlie und Reneè war es am schlimmsten sie zu verletzen." Sagte Bella. „Ich hätte ihr gern den einen oder anderen Brief geschrieben. Aber es ist nicht normal Briefe aus dem Jenseits zu bekommen und wir waren nie scharf drauf das uns irgendjemand findet." Beim sprechen kreiste ihre Hand über ihren Bauch, sie musste einfach... Wieder platzte sie in meine Gedanken:

„Wie lange wirst du Nicolas noch haben?" fragte sie und sah mich vorsichtig an.

„Noch höchstens anderthalb Jahre." Antwortete ich. Ich hatte mich an die Vorstellung gewöhnt. Ich war immer noch nicht bereit ihn herzugeben aber ich hielt mich an den Trost ihm sein Leben bis zu Schluss zu versüßen. „Darf ich jetzt fragen?" fragte ich.

„Ja, ja natürlich." Antwortete sie aber sie klang nicht besonders begeistert.

„Wie ist dein Leben? Bist du glücklich?" fragte ich los.

„Ja." Sagte sie. „Ich habe Edward ich habe meine Familie und ich bekomme ein Kind. Ja ich bin vollkommen glücklich. Ich denke oft an die Leute in meinem alten Leben aber es macht mich nicht unglücklich. Weine nicht weil es vorbei ist, sondern Lächle weil es schön war." Also war sie schwanger. Sie, und Rosalie auch. Ja ich konnte mir vorstellen dass das Familienglück perfekt war und ich wusste das ich daran teilhaben konnte. Bei Bellas Worten eröffnete sich mir die Möglichkeit bei Fabrizio zu bleiben. Eine sehr verlockende Möglichkeit...

„Was seit ihr?" fragte ich noch einmal.

Bella zog die Oberlippe hoch und ein Knurren entdrang ihrem Brustkorb. Ihre Zähne sahen auf einmal extrem scharf aus und sie wirkte gefährlich und wild. Vampir!, schoss es mir in den Kopf. Das war lächerlich. Bellas Oberlippe entspannte sich und ihr Knurren erstarb.

„Rate." Sagte sie und versuchte zu lächeln. Wollte sie jetzt wirklich diese lächerliche Theorie hören? Ich hatte keine bessere...

„Vampire?" fragte ich und kam mir extrem dumm vor. Bellas Augen weiteten sich und sie fragte:

„Ist das so offensichtlich?" es klang fast schockiert.

„Nun ja. Nur wenn man weiß das du eigentlich eine fast vierzigjährige Frau bist und du einen zähnefletschend anknurrst." Antwortete ich und scheiterte bei dem Versuch locker zu klingen. Meine Stimme war mindestens eine Oktave zu hoch, die Hysterie klang deutlich durch und ich hätte gewettet das mir die Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Vampire. Und ich mitten drin. Ich war ein Mensch. Der Gedanke das der Mann den ich liebte und meine eigene Schwester sich von Blut ernährten versetzte mich in Panik.

„Keine Sorge wir ernähren uns nicht von Menschen." Sagte sie. Na das war ja mal ne gute Nachricht. Sogar in meinen Gedanken spürte ich die Hysterie. „Wir ernähren uns ausschließlich von Tieren. Wir sind sozusagen: Vegetarier." Sie grinste und meine Panik legte sich etwas.

„Was meinst du, gehen wir zurück zum Haus?" fragte sie. Sie sah aus wie ein Sonnenkind wie sie da im dämmerlicht des Waldes stand.

„Okay." Sagte ich abwesend und folgte ihr zurück durch den Wald. Wie hatte sie nicht nur die Leute die ihr nahe standen verletzen können sondern das ganze für ein Monster getan? Wie hatte sie ihr normales, wie ich gedacht hatte glückliches, Leben für die Existenz als Monsters aufgeben können? War Liebe so irrational? Am Waldrand blieb Bella plötzlich wieder stehen.

„Magdalena? Wirst du bei Fabrizio bleiben?" fragte sie mich und sah mir tief in die Augen.

Ich überlegte. Konnte ich meine Eltern so verletzen? Meine Mutter zum zweiten Mal? Wollte ich mein Leben aufgeben? Nein. Ich wollte es gar nicht hergeben.

„Nein. Ich will mein Leben nicht aufgeben. Und ich will kein Monster werden." Ich sah wie diese Worte ihr weh taten und ich ahnte nicht wie sehr ich sie später bereuen würde...


	9. Chapter 9  Ohne Magda

**Und das Schicksal nimmt seinen lauf... Hoffe euch gefällt das Kap. **

Chapter 9 – Ohne Magda

Bellas sicht 

Sie ließ mich am Waldrand stehen. Ihre Worte verteilten sich in mir wie ein Gift. War meine Entscheidung falsch gewesen? Es war das erste mal in neunzehn Jahren das ich an ihr zweifelten. Jedes Wort das ich gesagt hatte war wahr, aber hätte ich mich anders Entscheiden sollen?

Ich machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging wieder in den Wald. Ich rannte nicht denn ich wollte den Kopf nicht frei bekommen. Ich wollte denken.

Waren wir wirklich Monster wie sie gesagt hatte? Hatte ich Fabrizio für immer seiner Liebe beraub in dem ich ihr zeigte was wir waren? Ich könnte meinem Bruder nie wieder in die Augen sehen. Dann dachte ich an Esmes liebes Gesicht. Konnte man jemanden wie sie wirklich für ein Monster halten? Sie verabscheuen? Ich könnte es nicht und ich hatte es nie gekonnt.

Magdalena. Sie sah mir so ähnlich, oder sie sähe mir ähnlich wenn ich noch ein Mensch wäre aber sie war so anders als ich. Ich hatte die Existenz von Vampiren und die Tatsache das ich einen liebte einfach akzeptiert und war ohne zu zögern eine von ihnen geworden. Sie akzeptierte es nicht. Sie hatte Angst davor. Aber hatte ich nicht auch Angst bekommen als ich auf Werwölfe traf? Aber das war etwas anderes.

Unser Treffen war so seltsam gewesen. Etwas zwischen kalter Distanz und ehrlichem Vertrauen. Ich legte meine Hände auf meinen Bauch und lehnte mich an den Baum hinter mir.

Irgendwann fand Edward mich so. Als ich ihn sah wurde mir auf einmal klar das ich mich gar nicht anders hätte entscheiden können. Ich lehnte immer noch am Baum die Hände über meinem Bauch.

„Bella." Ich hörte Angst in seiner Stimme mitschwingen. „Bella, was ist?" Er legte seine Hand an meine Wange. Seit wieder Blut in meinen Adern floss fühlte er sich wieder schrecklich kalt an. Es war fast als wenn ich wieder ein Mensch wäre. Mein Blut hatte die selbe Wirkung auf ihn und er hielt mich immer wieder zurück wenn ich seine Küsse zu leidenschaftlich erwiderte.

Ich war nicht in der Lage ihm zu antworten. Ich bemerkte erst jetzt das es sehr dunkel war und ich am ganzen Körper zitterte. Meine Bluse war nass von Tränen.

Er hob mich hoch und ich schlang schwach meine Arme um seinen Hals.

„Hat sie dich dort allein gelassen?" fragte er. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Sie hat gesagt wir sind Monster. Und sie hat Angst vor uns." Schluchzte ich an seine Schulter. Ich kam mir wieder vor wie ein kleines Kind.

„Schsch..." beruhigte er mich. Er drückte seine Lippen auf meinen Kopf und schloss mich fester in die Arme. Aber ich hörte ein leises Knurren in seiner Brust. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt wie weit ich gelaufen war und es dauerte eine weile bis wir das Haus erreichten.

Edward trug mich in unser Zimmer und wickelte mich im Bett in eine Decke. Er verschwand und kam den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später mit einer Wärmflasche zurück.

„Hier mach dich nicht fertig Bella. Sie ist weg." Flüsterte er als er mir die Wärmflasche unter die Decke schob.

„Na eben." Flüsterte ich. „Wie geht es Fabrizio?" Ich sah die Antwort auf seinem Gesicht bevor er bestätigte:

„Er hat sich wieder eingeschlossen." Seufzte er. Ich nickte, das war zu erwarten gewesen.

„und Jonathan lässt immer noch nichts von sich hören." Fügte ich hinzu. Edward nickte.

Ich hatte mir bei meinem Spaziergang im Wald eine dicke Erkältung eingefangen. Edward blieb bei mir zuhause und pflegte mich. Er kochte, ja _er_ kochte, mir Nudelsuppe und Tee und, und das war die beste Medizin, spielte auf seinem Klavier. Fabrizio ging auch nicht mehr zur Schule. Er hatte sich in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen und kam nur zum jagen heraus und dann ging er allein. Wir hatten ihn in der Schule abgemeldet, er wäre zu Verwandten nach Italien gezogen.

Gegen Weihnachten weigerte sich auch Tashina weiter in die Schule zu gehen. Obwohl ich meine Freizeit weiterhin größten teils mit Edward, Rosalie und Emmett verbrachte saß ich nachts wieder öfter in ihrem Zimmer. Wir redeten über Fabrizio, sie weigerte sich über sich selbst zu reden, und über Eddy und über jede Menge anderer Sachen. Eines Nachts fragte sie:

„Wie soll es heißen?" und sah auf meinen Bauch. Mittlerweile erkannte man deutlich das ich schwanger war. Ich war im siebten Monat, so weit wie Tashina gewesen war als Victoria sie biss. Ja Victoria und sie war immer noch auf der Suche nach Rache.

„Er wird Jonathan heißen." Sagte ich uns sah ihr fest in die Augen. Ich sah ihre Überraschung und Verwirrung.

„Warum?"

„Du hast deinen Sohn nach meiner großen Liebe benannt. Ich benenne meinen nach deiner." Diese Antwort hatte ich mir nicht vorher überlegt aber mir war von Anfang an klar das mein Sohn Jonathan heißen würde. Ich musste ein wenig lächeln bei dem Gedanken das eines Tages nicht nur Eddy und Edward durch unser Haus laufen würden sondern auch Joni und Jonathan. Sollte ich eine Tochter bekommen wäre ihr Name auch schon klar. Jona Elisabeth. Jona in Anlehnung an Jonathan und Elisabeth nach Edwards Mutter.

Tashina sagte nichts mehr und ich kehrte in das Haus auf der anderen Seite Moskaus zurück. Dort kam mir Alice entgegen gerannt.

„Bella, Bella, es gibt neues von Jonathan!"


	10. Chapter 10  Den Bach runter

Chapter 10 – Den Bach runter...

Am Ende des Sommers verließ ich Russland. Nach dem Tag an dem ich mit Bella spazieren war, war ich nicht mehr zu den Cullens, Hales und Skadis gefahren. Einmal hatte ich Fabrizio noch gesehen. Er hatte mich angefleht zu bleiben und mir gesagt das er mich liebe aber ich hatte abgelehnt ich war nicht Bella.

In Jacksonville kehrte ich in mein Leben zurück als wäre in Moskau nichts gewesen. Ich, Sarah und Nicolas gingen jeden Abend in eine Bar, trafen uns bei einem von uns oder hingen auf dem Spielplatz rum, Angela lernte einen Mann kennen und mein Kontakt zu ihr riss fast vollständig ab. Ich dachte es wäre perfekt und würde niemals enden. Doch am ersten Januar starb Nicolas.

Wir hatten gedacht uns bliebe noch Zeit aber der viele Alkohol und das viele und schnelle tanzen am Vorabend hatten seinem Körper den Rest gegeben. Ich konnte es nicht glauben und mein Leben veränderte sich augenblicklich.

Aus unseren chilligen Abenden wurde etwas sehr trauriges. Sarah und ich ließen uns jetzt fast jeden Abend in irgendeiner Bar zulaufen und hatten uns nicht viel zusagen. Irgendwann kam Sarah mit einem Joint zu mir. Da kamen wir das erstemal an die Drogen.

Abends hingen wir jetzt in Discos rum, schmissen unser Geld für Haschisch, LSD, Vallium und Christels raus und stürzten immer weiter ab.

Wenn ich High war wanderte ich nicht durch groteske, bunte Welten sondern lebte Bellas Leben. Wenn ich high war, war ich nicht mehr Magdalena die auf Abwege geraten war sondern ich war Bella die ihre Familie hatte, den Mann den sie liebte, ein Kind und nichts von Magdalenas Absturz wusste.

Ich zerstritt mich mit Reneè und Phil als sie von meinen Drogenproblem hörten und sie warfen mich raus. Ich hatte sie schlimmer verletzt als Bella. Aber diese Wahrheit erreichte mich nie vollständig. Es hätte auch nichts geändert.

Ich hatte im letzten Sommer mein Leben nicht aufgeben wollen und das war jetzt daraus geworden. Ich hatte nichts mehr. Mein Leben war nicht langweilig wie vor Nicolas sondern es war komplett kaputt. Nichts war mehr da. Keine Liebe, keine Freundschaft. Ich hatte alles verloren.


	11. Chapter 11  Jonathan, Jona und Angela

So und hier kommt ein Kapitel auf das ich verdammt stolz bin. War nicht leicht es zu Schreiben aber zum Glück ist meine Mutter Hebamme...;) Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Und bitte gaaanz viele Reviews xD :-

Chapter 11 – Jonathan, Jona und Angela

Alice Neuigkeit bestand darin dass sie in einer Vision Jonathan gesehen hatte wie er mit sich selbst rang. Er sehnte sich nach Tashina aber er hatte vor irgendetwas Angst. Der zweite Teil der Vision hatte gezeigt dass die Sehnsucht bald siegen würde.

Der Jubel war groß und Alice lief mitten in der Nacht durch ganz Moskau um Tashina ihre Vision auf zumalen.

Vielleicht gab es ja irgendwann mal wieder ein positives Erlebnis...

Edward malte jede Nacht kreise auf meinen Bauch. Er war überzeugt eine Tochter zu bekommen. Ich spürte wie das kleine Vampirbaby sich unter meiner Bauchdecke zusammen zog wenn seine kalten Finger sein warmes Haus berührten. Aber mit der Zeit gewöhnte es sich daran. Ich schlenderte jetzt immer öfter mit Rosalie durch Moskaus Babygeschäfte.

„Und weiß Emmett auch schon ganz genau was er bekommt?" fragte ich Rose einmal grinsend.

„Na aber natürlich." Grinste sie zurück. „Angela." Raunte sie mir dann ins Ohr. Ich lächelte. Es war süß von den beiden ihr Kind nach einer ehemaligen Freundin von Alice und mir zu benennen. „Und Edward?" fragte sie.

„Jona Elisabeth." Grinste ich.

„Und was denkst du?" fragte sie.

„Eigentlich das selbe, aber das weiß er noch nicht." Es machte mir spaß Edward aufzuziehen. Aber er ließ sich selten irritieren. Für ihn stand fest: Er bekam eine Tochter. Das war so klar wie das nach der Nacht der Tag kam. Es machte mich so glücklich zu sehen wie er sich auf das Kind freute.

Tashina ging immer noch nicht zur Schule und Fabrizio kam nach wie vor nicht aus seinem Zimmer. Ich hörte nie etwas von Magdalena aber am achtundzwanzigsten Januar besuchte ich Angela. Es war ihr vierzigster Geburtstag. Ich schlich in ihr Zimmer um mit ihr zu reden. Edward hatte mich nicht gehen lassen wollen weil ich angeblich nicht mehr in der Lage dazu wäre aber nach dem ich ihn zwei Stunden auf einer Hand durchs Haus getragen hatte, hatte er zähneknirschend nachgegeben.

Angela lag in ihrem Bett im Arm eines Mannes. Das ließ mich lächeln. Endlich etwas Glück für die Arme. Ich erzählte ihr von Magdalenas Besuch, von meinem Kind und allem was mich im letzten Jahr beschäftigt hatte. Ich erzählte ihr jeden Jahr zu ihrem Geburtstag nachts aus meinem Leben. Das war in all den Jahren mein Geschenk an sie gewesen. Als der Mann neben ihr sich zu regen begann schlich ich aus dem Haus.

Fünf Tage später lag Rosalie in den Wehen. Wanda, Esme und Emmett waren bei ihr. Ich lag mit Edward auf dem Bett und hörte ihre Schreie. Wir wussten beide das es bei mir auch nur noch wenige Tage dauern würde und ich hatte den ganzen letzten Tag mit ihm diskutiert ob er dabei sein sollte. Ich wusste das mein Blut fließen würde aber er ließ nicht locker und wollte unbedingt dabei sein. Er konnte fast so stur sein wie Rosalie.

Ich hörte wie Emmett das Zimmer verließ.

„Komm." Flüsterte ich Edward zu und zog ihn auf den Flur wo Emmett an der Wand zusammen gesunken war. Er atmete keuchend.

„Was ist los Emmett?" fragte ich und kniete mich neben ihn auf den Boden. Er sah auf.

„Ich hab's nicht mehr ausgehalten. Es ist so schwer seit sie wieder Blut in den Adern hat. Außerdem hat sie solche Schmerzen, ich kann das nicht sehen." Er stöhnte und stützte den Kopf in seine großen Hände.

„Ach Emmett" sagte ich, „Du kannst das. Warte noch ein bisschen und dann gehst du wieder rein. Ich wische derweil so viel wie möglich von ihrem Blut weg ja? Du schaffst das großer Bruder." Ich drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Er lächelte mich an.

„Danke kleine Sis." Sagte er dann ging ich zu Rosalie ins Zimmer. Edward wollte mir folgen aber ich schob ihn sanft zurück. Das war Rosalies Stunde. Ich wusste nicht ob sie ihn hier haben wollte.

Rosalie saß auf dem Bett und weinte, die Geburt ihrer Tochter brachte ihr die Tränen zurück. Ihre Locken waren unordentlich und nass geschwitzt aber sie war unvermindert schön. Als sie mich sah lächelte sie tapfer. Ich lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu und begann mit Wanda die blutigen Laken ab zu ziehen während Esme weiter ihre Hand hielt. Als wir so viel wie möglich von ihrem Blut entfernt hatten setzte ich mich erschöpft auf die Bettkante. Wirklich leicht viel mir jetzt nichts mehr. Meine Muskeln waren die selben und meine Geschwindigkeit die selbe aber bei etwas höherer Belastung fing das Baby an mich zu treten. Auch war es alles andere als einfach sich mit dem Bauch zu bücken und mittlerweile war ich immer öfter froh das Edward mir jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablas. Rosalie schrie wieder und wir wussten das es jetzt dem Ende zu ging. Also ging ich wieder hinaus zu Emmett und Edward. Emmett ging wieder hinein und Edward trug mich zurück in unser Zimmer.

„Wie war es?" fragte er leise als er mich aufs Bett setzte. Er setzte sich hinter mich und legte seine kalten Hände auf meinen Bauch.

„Es war wunderbar. Schrecklich und schön." Sagte ich leise. Ja das war es gewesen. Ich hatte keine Angst vor den Schmerzen und ich wusste das Rosalie sie auch nicht gehabt hatte.

Ein paar Stunden später war Angela auf der Welt. Emmett kam mit seiner kleinen Tochter aus dem Zimmer und zeigte sie stolz. Alice war hin und weg und bekam unter schluchzen und lachen kaum noch Luft. Carlisle und Jasper strahlten und Lydia und Charles hielten sich gegenseitig im Arm und wiegten sich strahlend hin und her. Eddy hatte zuhause bleiben müssen weil er mit zarten vierzehn vielleicht doch noch nicht so immun gegen die Schmerzensschreie war wie er gern gewesen währe und Tashina und Fabrizio waren nicht aus ihren Zimmern aufgetaucht.

Eine Stunde später begann das kleine Mädchen schrecklich zu schreien und das war weit schlimmer als Rosalies Schreie zu hören. Zum Glück dauerte es nur eine Stunde. Dann kam Rosalie mit Esme, Wanda, Emmett und Angela natürlich aus dem Zimmer ihrer schweren und schönen Stunden. Alle applaudierten ihr und ausnahmsweise fühlte das Glück sich wieder vollkommen an. Auch wenn zwei Familienmitglieder Trübsal blassend in ihren Zimmern saßen.

Da Rosalie sehr müde war zogen sie und ihre beiden Liebsten sich bald wieder in ihr Zimmer zurück.

In unserem Zimmer flüsterte Edward mir ins Ohr: „In ein paar Tagen liegen wir hier mit unserem Kind. Unserer Tochter." Ich grinste.

„Bist du dir immer noch sicher das du Vater einer Tochter wirst?" neckte ich ihn. Sein Gesicht kam meinem ganz nah und er hauchte: „Absolut." Bevor seine Lippen sich auf meine senkten. Als seine Lippen sich auf meinen zu bewegen begannen griff ich ihm in die Haare und zog sein Gesicht noch näher an meins. Seine Hände streichelten meinen Nacken und als er sich zurück zog Atmete nicht nur ich schwer. So hatte er mich nicht mehr geküsst seid wieder Blut in meinen Adern floss. Ich schauderte nachträglich unter der Berührung seiner Lippen.

Es vergingen sechs Tage bis ich die erste wirkliche Geburtswehe spürte. Ich saß mit Rosalie und Angela auf der Veranda während die „Jungs" beim Ringkampf waren. Emmett musste seine Vaterfreuden ausleben und Edward und Jasper waren natürlich für ihn da.

Rosalie hatte mir die Kleine vorsichtig in den Arm gelegt und als ich auf ihr kleines Gesicht sah zog sich mein Unterleib ganz plötzlich und sehr schmerzhaft zusammen. Ich schrie kurz auf. Dann war es vorbei. Ich gab Rosalie ihre kleine Tochter zurück und teilte ihr mit:

„Es geht los." Kaum hatte ich ausgesprochen versetzte meine eigene Tochter mir einen festen Tritt. Rosalie stand auf.

„Okay." Sagte sie ganz ruhig. „Ich hole jetzt Esme und du wartest hier auf uns." Ich nickte und sie ging. Keine fünf Sekunden später war sie ohne Angela und mit Esme wieder zur Stelle. Ihnen folgte Tashina. Esme nahm mich auf den Arm und trug mich hinauf in Edward und mein Zimmer. Die zweite Wehe erwischte mich grade als sie mich absetzte.

„Edward." Keuchte ich. Ich wollte das er hier war, mich festhielt, Jona in empfang nahm. Wo war er? Ach ja er kämpfte mit Emmett. Alles war gut.

„Ist gut. Ich hole ihn." Sagte Tashina und verließ den Raum. Rosalie und Esme zogen mir meine Klamotten aus und steckten mich in eine weites weißes Nachthemd.

Von den nächsten Stunden wusste ich nicht mehr viel. Ich wusste das Edward hinter mir saß und seine Arme um meinen Körper geschlungen hatte und Tashina neben mir kniete, meine Hand hielt und sang. Ansonsten erinnerte ich mich nur an Schmerzen und ein erstaunliches Glücksgefühl. Das nächste Bild das ich ganz klar vor Augen hatte war Edward wie er mit seinem Kind auf dem Arm neben mir saß und vor Glück weinte. Ich streckte die Arme nach den beiden aus und Edward legte das winzige Vampirmädchen vorsichtig hinein. Sie war wunderschön. Ich wusste nicht wirklich ob sie soviel anders aussah als andere Säuglinge aber für mich war sie, neben Edward, das schönste was ich je gesehen hatte. Ich fühlte Edwards Lippen auf meinem Haar und an meinem Hals und streichelte das kleine Wesen in meinen Armen. Ich glaubte das Glück nicht mehr ertragen zu können. Ich begann zu weinen. Jetzt weinten ausnahmslos alle im Raum. Ich und Edward, Tashina, Rosalie und sogar Esme. Nur Jona weinte nicht. Sie schlief.

„Kommt mit raus." Schluchzte Esme. „Die anderen sollen sie auch sehen." Ich erhob mich langsam und schwankend aber Edward war neben mir und stützte mich. Vor der Tür stand meine ganze Familie. Lydia und Charles, Jasper und Alice, Carlisle, Emmett, Wanda und noch jemand. Zu erst erkannte ich ihn nicht. Sein Haar war kastanienbraun und seine Statur glich Jaspers. Es war Jonathan.

Wieder begann ich zu lachen während die Tränen mir aus den Augen liefen. Jetzt jubelten alle ebenso sehr für Tashinas zurück gekehrtes Glück wie für mein gesundes Kind. Alice stand lachend und schluchzend neben mir strich meiner Tochter über die Stirn und strahlte abwechselnd mich und Tashina an. Fast hätte ich gesagt es war perfekt.


	12. Chapter 12  Unten angekommen

So hier kommt endlich das nächste Chapter da ich auf Grund von diversen technischen Defekten und der nebenbei Produktion einer anderen Fanfiction eine Weile nicht weiter schreiben konnte.

**Hier sind die lang erwarteten ;o) Neuigkeiten von Magda:**

Chapter 12 – Unten angekommen

Magdas sicht 

Ich saß auf einer Parkbank und spürte wie die Reste des Kicks meinen Körper verließen. Was jetzt? Mein Geld war alle. Seit ich kein Geld mehr dazu bekam, sprich Reneè, Phil und mein Chef mich rausgeschmissen hatten, verschleuderte ich meine Ersparnisse für den Kick der Drogen. Das College hatte ich mit Sarah zusammen bald nach Nicolas Tod geschmissen. Sarah war mittlerweile noch weiter abgestiegen als ich. Sie war auf Heroin umgestiegen und ging anschaffen. Wie sollte ich an Geld kommen? Ich war in einem halben Jahr so weit runter gekommen das ich kaum noch im Stande war meine Gedanken mit etwas anderem zu beschäftigen. Entweder dachte ich gar nicht während die Rauschmittel durch meinen Körper jagten oder ich dachte daran wie ich an die nächste Dosis kommen konnte. Es war erbärmlich, ich war nicht glücklich. Hätte ich etwas anders machen sollen? Schon vor den Drogen? Hatte ich noch die Chance glücklich zu werden?

Mit einem letzten flimmernden Hochgefühl hörte die Wirkung der Droge entgültig auf. Verdammt. Ich wollte neues Zeug. Wo bekam ich Geld her? Zum schlauchen war ich zu alt und gepflegt, also blieb eigentlich nur eins: Anschaffen. Aber selbst das würde für mich schwer werden. Auf den Babystrich konnte ich nicht gehen und den Profiprostituierten sollte man auch nicht in den Weg kommen. In Wahrheit hatten sogar die Männer auf dem Schwulenstrich bessere Aussichten. Ich hatte Sarah schon oft darüber jammern hören. Wo hatte sie gesagt standen sie und die anderen Mädchen? Ach ja. Ich stand von der Bank auf und verließ Richtung norden den Park.

Das viertel in dem Sarah ihre Tage verbrachte und auf Freier wartete lag am äußersten Ende der Stadt. Fast wie Slums (Ich habe keine Ahnung ob es so was in Jacksonville gibt aber es passt grad gut in meine Geschichte...). Sarah war nicht da. Eines der anderen Mädchen erkannte ich. Sie hatte früher mit mir und Sarah LSD genommen und war mit Sarah zusammen ans Heroin gekommen.

„Ach du auch hier?" begrüßte sie mich. Es klang komplett unfreundlich aber auch als würde sie wissen was es hieß wenn jemand erst mal hier war. Unterste Stufe. Danach kam nicht mehr viel. Nur noch irgendwann eine Überdosis. Zumindest für die anderen. Sie wussten nicht das ich noch nicht beim Heroin angekommen war.

„Ja. Ich auch hier." Sagte ich und gab mir keine mühe die Verstimmung zu verbergen.

„Ach komm mit. So kriegst du keine Freier." Grummelte das andere Mädchen, ich glaube ihr Name war Stella, und zog mich in einen dunklen Raum. Auf dem Boden lagen Mattratzen und Tücher hingen im Raum damit jede einzelne doch noch möglichst abgetrennt wirkte. Weiter hinten stand ein Kleiderständer mit verschiedenen Outfits. Stella zog eines heraus und warf es mir zu.

„Zieh an." Meinte sie. Ich besah mir die Teile recht genau. Halterlose Netzstrümpfe, Minirock („Da zieht man nichts drunter." Kommentierte Stella), ein Dessous, Federboa und Highheels (Meine Tollpatschigkeit hat nicht nachgelassen also ein echtes Sicherheitsrisiko). Ich kam mir so nackt vor. Verdammt aber ich brauchte Stoff (Im doppelten Sinne...).

„Hier," sagte Stella und warf mir eine ganze Tasche Make-up zu. „Und dann komm raus. Du hast Glück, du bist Frischfleisch." Die Art wie sie ging hob meine Laune gar nicht. Konkurrenzkamp und sich verkaufen. Mir wurde schlecht. Ich hatte nie viel Make-up benutzt und mein Gesicht erschreckte mich unter den dick roten Lippen und den schwarz ummalten Augen. Ich sehe aus wie ein Vampir, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Aber dann dachte ich an Bella. Nein, ich sah alles andere als wie ein Vampir aus.

An diesem Tag hatte ich drei Freier. Die meisten sahen aus wie Familienväter denen es zuhause nicht mehr genug zu holen gab und die aber nicht kleine Kinder missbrauchen wollten. Außerdem trauten sie sich nicht an die Professionellen ran und so was landete dann bei uns. Sarah tauchte im laufe des Tages auf und war so high das man mit ihr kein Wort wechseln konnte. Sie grinste nur die ganze Zeit vor sich hin. Stella erklärte mir das man den Kunden (ich habe jetzt keine Lust mehr mich anders Auszudrücken, das ist mir zu... na ja... zu doof oder so.) in der Hand hatte und nicht nur den Preis festlegte sondern ganz genaue Ansagen machte was es gab und was nicht.

„Französisch." Verlangte mein erster Kunde.

„Keine Chance." war meine automatische Reaktion.

„Blas mir einen."

„Kommt nicht in Frage. Könnte sein das ich zubeiße." Der Gedanke daran sein Glied in den Mund zu nehmen ließ mich fast würgen.

„Dann hol mir einen runter." Verlangte er.

Na gut, man muss wohl Kompromisse eingehen. Aber das hielt mich nicht davon ab mir danach die Hände waschen zu gehen. Ich bekam fünfzig Dollar von ihm. Sehr großzügig.

Ich gewöhnte mich an die Arbeit in dem dunklen Raum. Sex gab es bei mir nicht aber irgendwann ging ich den Kommpromis mit dem Blasen ein. Es war der schrecklichste Teil meines Lebens. Ich lebte in meinem Auto, Benzin konnte ich mir schon lange nicht mehr leisten, und bekam grade so das Geld ran um neben meinem Drogenkonsum nicht zu verhungern. Wenn der Abscheu vor dem einen oder anderen Freier zu groß war schloss ich die Augen und erinnerte mich an Fabrizio. Meine Erinnerung war nicht in der Lage ein überzeugendes Bild von ihm zu produzieren aber das Gefühl seiner Lippen auf meinen und seiner Hände an meinen Wangen und Hüften vergaß ich nie. Nur das und der Wunsch er wäre ein Mensch und ich bräuchte nicht länger Angst vor ihm haben machten mir die Arbeit erträglich.

Irgendwann (ein halbes Jahr später) kam ein Tag an dem alles schief ging. Keine Freier, Geld nicht mal für was zu Essen und natürlich auch kein Stoff. Ich hatte mich in meinem Auto eingerollt und versuchte nicht zu denken denn dann hätte ich angefangen laut zu fluchen. Mein Auto war bis auf ein paar Klamotten und zwei Decken vollkommen leer. Im Fußraum des Beifahrersitzen lagen grade mal noch ein paar leere Verpackungen von irgendwelchem fertig essen und im Handschuhfach ein kleiner Beutel in dem ich, wenn welches da war, mein Geld und meinen Stoff an meinem BH festband. Wert Sachen wie: Handy, Laptop, Pager und MP3-Player hatte ich längst verkauft. Ich besaß noch neben dem eben erwähnten die Schlüssel für mein Auto und sonst nichts. Hätte ich irgendwo anders wohnen können hätte ich mein Auto längst verkauft.

Während ich da lag und weder schlafen noch denken konnte rauschten Bilder an mir vorbei. Vielleicht war das eine andere, unbewusste Art des Denkens denn ich konnte Schlüsse daraus ziehen. Zuerst sah ich nicht viel. Dann sah ich Nicolas. Er schrie mich an, er war richtig außer sich und als ich nicht reagiert schlug er mich. Ich spürte keinen Schmerz da es alles meine Fantasie war aber ich wusste das er mich geschlagen hatte. Mitten ins Gesicht. Dann verschwand er und sein Gesichtsausdruck war so verletzt das ich schauderte.

War ich doch High? War das ein Horrortrip? Es schob sich die nächste Szene vor mein geistiges Auge.

Viele Leute in einem Raum sie schienen sehr glücklich. Es waren sehr schöne Leute. Ein Mädchen mit langen fast schwarzen Haaren warf beim lachen den Kopf zurück und ich erkannte Bella. Die Szene wechselte.

Jetzt sah ich einen Jungen auf dem Boden eines Zimmer sitzen und schlafen. Schlief er wirklich? Nein seine Augen waren offen aber komplett starr. War er tot? Die Szene wechselte wieder.

Ich sah ein Mädchen durch die Nacht rennen und sich panisch umsehen. Wieder erkannte ich Bella. Hinter ihr tauchte ein anderes Mädchen auf. Sie war größer und ihre Haare waren heller ich kannte sie. Auch ihre Bewegungen waren hektisch und suchend. Wieder eine neue Szene.

Eine alte Frau lag in einem Bett und drehte sich hin und her. Ihr Körper bebte von Schluchzern. An ihrem Kopfende standen vier Bilder. Zwei Männer, der eine blond der andere dunkel Haarig, und zwei Mädchen, die eine blond die andere dunkel Haarig. Vor jedem Bilderrahmen lag eine schwarze Rose.

Als letztes sah ich ganz kurz ein großes Anwesen. Eine Villa mit drei Etagen. Ich kannte sie.

Dann schlief ich ein, oder wachte ich direkt danach auf? Jeder Knochen tat mir weh und mein Stimmung war im Keller. Mein erster Gedanke war: ein Trip. Ich brauche einen Trip. Aber mein Körper war zu schlaff um aufzustehen. Erst gegen Abend schaffte ich es aus dem Auto zu kriechen und mich in das Stadtviertel mit unserem rotlicht Raum zu schleppen. Mittlerweile hatte ich Angst vor den Freiern. Es hatte sich einiges verändert in der „Szene" wir waren nicht mehr in der Lage den Freiern zu wiedersprechen und mussten ihnen alles geben was sie wollten nur um das Geld für die Drogen zu bekommen. Mir wurde jedes Mal schlecht und so bald der Mann weg war übergab ich mich auf dem Klo. Ich erreichte die Straße und sah das niemand da war. Was?

Ich betrat den Raum mit den Mattratzen auf dem Boden und sah nur eine Frau und einen Mann in einer Ecke. Ansonsten war niemand da. Ich zog eines der Outfits an die im hinteren Teil hingen und mir schossen die Gedanken an den letzten Mann in den Kopf. Er hatte alles gewollt und mich geschlagen so bald ich mich wehrte. Aber es hatte ihm nicht gereicht. Er hatte Sarah dazu geholt. Es kam nicht selten vor das einer der Männer uns schlug und trotzdem trieb die Sucht uns jeden Tag wieder auf die Straße.

Wie im Gleichklang zu meinen Gedanken klatschte es aus der Ecke des Raumes wo der Mann und die Frau gelegen hatten. Er hatte ihr eine Ohrfeige gegeben. Ohne ihr Geld zu geben verschwand er. Sie blieb einfach auf dem Boden liegen. Während ich mein Gesicht mit Make-up zukleisterte fragte ich mich warum keiner hier war.

Ich stellte mich vor die Tür mit dem Rücken zur Wand denn ich wollte keine Unfälle mit den Highheels riskieren. Es blieb leer. Weder eine meiner Leidensgenossen noch ein Freier tauchte auf.

Spät in der Nacht war es als ich das schäbige Viertel, das Getto verließ. Ich schlich in die Innenstadt und klaute eine halbe Pizza von einem Imbiss stand. Dann erbeutete ich fünfzig Dollar als ich einem Glatzkopf vor mir das Portmonee aus der Tasche zog. Das war nicht viel denn jetzt musste einiges her was ich mir in letzter Zeit nicht hatte leisten können. Auch wenn ich zwanzig Dollar für den Stoff zur Seite legte gab ich den Rest für Zahnbürste, andere Hygiene Artikel und ein bisschen Essen für den nächsten Tag aus. Dann klaute ich zwei Wasserflaschen aus einer Drogerie und wollte zurück in das alte Garagenviertel laufen in dem mein Auto stand. Als ich mich durch eine große Ansammlung neugieriger Leute drängte stand ich plötzlich vor einem Kamerateam. Sie filmten eine Moderatorin die vor einem Schild mit der Aufschrift „Wünsch dir was" stand.

„Heute werden wir die Wünsche irgendwelcher Leute erfüllen." Sagte die Moderatorin in die Kamera. „Aha hier haben wir jemanden. Was würdest du dir wünschen wenn du irgendeinen Wunsch frei hättest?" Fragte sie. Es dauerte einen Moment bis ich begriff das sie mit mir sprach. Was? Was sollte ich sagen?

„Wie jetzt? Irgendeinen Wunsch?" fragte ich verwirrt. Ich musste jämmerlich aussehen. Wie ein Straßenkind halt. Aber eigentlich fiel es mir nicht auf. Die Moderatorin sah mich weich an.

„Natürlich. Irgendeinen Wunsch und wir erfüllen ihn." Sagte sie und lächelte mich an. Ich atmete tief durch und was ich dann sagte war seltsam. Ich sagte es nicht wirklich es war irgendetwas in mir das es sagte.

„Können sie das was ich jetzt sage so oft wie möglich in den nächsten Wochen in ihrem Programm ablaufen lassen? Ich will das es die Leute an die es gerichtet ist erreicht. Es ist wichtig." Die Frau nickte mir aufmunternd zu und ich holte noch einmal tief Luft.

„Bella, ich liebe dich. Fabrizio ich brauche dich. Nicolas ich vermisse dich. Sarah warum sind wir hier unten?" Ich merkte kaum wie unzusammenhängend die Sätze waren aber sie kamen aus meiner Seele. Sie waren verwirrt wie ich und riefen um Hilfe wie meine Geist. Vielleicht war es auch eine verzweifelte verschlüsselte Nachricht denn außer Bella würde vermutlich niemand verstehen was mit mir los war. Wenn überhaupt. Aber Carlisle war doch Arzt… er würde es verstehen. Die Moderatorin holte mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Das klingt sehr hart. Kannst du uns sagen wer diese Leute sind?" fragte sie und ihre Neugier empfand ich als höchst aufdringlich. Was ging es sie an? Aber wenn sie mir damit einen Weg hier raus eröffnete…

„Das eine ist meine Schwester das andere ihr Bruder, der dritte mein bester Freund und das letzte seine Freundin." Sagte ich schwach warf noch einen missmutigen Blick auf die Kamera und verschwand in den Menschenmassen die sich mittlerweile um die Moderatorin und ihr Kamerateam angesammelt hatte.

Ich schleppte mich zu meinem Auto. Ich hatte die Frau mit dem Kamerateam schon fast wieder vergessen. Ich aß etwas warf den Rest in den Kofferraum und trottete wieder los um meinen Stammdealer zu suchen. Als ich den Bahnhof erreichte war ich verwirrt. Keiner war dort. Ich warf einen Blick in den Club in dem sich normaler weise die Szene traf aber auch dort war es schockierend leer. Nur ein paar Fixer saßen griesgrämig an der Bar. Ich ging wieder. Was war los? Polizeirazzia? Wo zur Hölle waren die alle? Ich saß noch einige Stunden auf dem Bahnhof aber niemand erschien. Mich ergriff ein Gefühl das ich schon sehr lange nicht mehr bewusst gefühlt hatte: Einsamkeit.


	13. Chapter 13  Erste Hilfe

**So nach wiederum einer etwas längeren Pause für die ich auch sofort eine Entschuldigung parat hab, gibt es ein wieder neues Kapitel. Hier noch kurz meine geniale Ausrede ;o): Ich habe zur Zeit einige andere Bücher gelesen die zwar total schön sind aber es mir nicht grade leicht gemacht haben mich in Bella und Magda und Co rein zu denken. (Drei Meter über dem Himmel by Frederico Moccia, sehr zu empfehlen)**

**So genug von dem Gequatsche: lest selbst was dabei heraus gekommen ist...**

Chapter 13 – Erste Hilfe

Bellas sicht 

„EDDY!!!!" brüllte ich. Dieser Kerl machte mich wahnsinnig. Dummer, kleiner, pubertierender Junge. Wieso musste er auch ausgerechnet in einem achtjährigen Körper seine Transformation abschließen???

„Was ist?" fragte Tashina die bei meinem Wutschrei ins Zimmer gelaufen kam. Sie sah Jona auf dem Bett liegen und das leere Sofa. „Ich hasse es." Seufzte sie. „Jonathan?!" rief sie über die Schulter zurück. Ich ließ mich neben meiner kleinen Tochter aufs Bett fallen. Es war unglaublich wie viel sie in einem halben Jahr gewachsen war. Jonathan betrat den Raum.

„Was gibt's?" fragte er. „Unser liebster Sohn hat sich mal wieder selbstständig gemacht." Antwortete Tashina und die beiden verließen den Raum um Eddy suchen zu fahren. Zum Glück hatte Tashina nicht vergleichbare Mutterinstinkte so das sie ihren Sohn praktisch überall fand.

„Ach mein Schatz versprich mir das du ein bisschen länger wartest bis du deine Verwandlung beendest." Seufzte ich und hob sie über meinen Kopf. Sie strampelte fröhlich mit den Füßen und lachte. Wenn sie lachte war es das schönste Geräusch das ich je auf Erden gehört hatte, ich hätte ohne zu zögern gewettet das selbst ein Engelschor nicht hätte schöner klingen können. Ich knickte die Arme ein und lies sie ganz knapp über meinem Gesicht schweben und stupste ihre Nase mit meiner an. Wieder lachte sie. Ich musste einfach mitlachen. Es war ein innerer Zwang. Als ich Jona wiederhoch hob schob sich zwischen meinen Armen ein anderer Kopf hindurch.

„Ich will auch mit kuscheln." Verkündete Edward und legte seinen Kopf auf meine Brust. Ich legte Jona oben drauf auf seinen Rücken.

„Vorsicht. Lächeln bitte." Sagte Alice auf einmal. Sie stand im Türrahmen mit ihrer Spiegelreflex Kamera in der Hand. Seit Jona und Angela auf der Welt waren war sie dauernd dabei die beiden zu Fotografieren und nicht nur das sie war komplett aufs Fotografieren gekommen. Sie hatte Tashinas und Jonathans Hochzeit fotografiert, immer wieder die beiden Babys und auch den Rest der Familie. Aber besonders genial waren ihre Naturaufnahmen. Zum Teil weil sie ihre Fotos schießen konnte wo sonst keiner hinkam und zum anderen weil sie auf diesem Gebiet, wie auf allen anderen auch, perfekt war.

„Dankeschön. Das wird wunderbar." Trällerte Alice fröhlich. „Wo ist Eddy ich wollte mit ihm noch mal Fotos für die Aktion vom Kinderhilfeverein machen?" fragte sie und hielt erwartungsvoll ihre Kamera hoch.

„Er ist wieder mal abgehauen. Jonathan und Tashina sind schon suchen gegangen. Übrigens wollen sie nächste Woche noch mal Flitterwochen in Kolumbien machen. Da können sie übrigens bestimmt schöne Bilder für dich machen..." quatschte ich los um sie in ihrem Wortschwall zu überbieten. Außerdem versuchte ich möglichst viele Informationen in einer Antwort unterzubringen damit sie möglichst schnell wieder ging.

„Ach so. Na ja was soll's. Währt ihr nachher eigentlich so nett mit Eddy zusammen zu posieren? Ich will schließlich für Patenschaften werben und man sieht ihm einfach zu sehr an das er Tashinas und Jonathans Sohn ist." Sagte sie und drehte sich schon halb um.

„Ja machen wir. Bis später." Sagte Edward schnell und der Wink sie solle jetzt gehen war unmissverständlich. Sie lachte und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Ich hob Jona von Edwards Rücken und zwängte mich unter ihm hervor. Er brummte missmutig und blieb mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Bett liegen. Ich legte Jona in ihre Wiege und schaukelte sie. Sie schlief schnell ein. Eigentlich schlief sie die meiste Zeit des Tages. Wenn sie nicht grade aß. Aber sie war schlang wie sonst kaum ein Baby, natürlich ohne dürr oder fehl proportioniert zu wirken. Plötzlich legten sich von hinten zwei Hände an meine Hüften.

„Darf ich dich heute Abend wiedereinmal ausführen Liebste?" säuselte Edwards unwiderstehliche Samtstimme mir von hinten ins Ohr. Ich drehte den Kopf nach schräg hinten um ihn wenigstens von der Seite sehen zu können aber er beugte kaum gab ich meinen Hals frei nach vorne um ihn zu küssen. Ich griff nach hinten und legte eine Hand auf seinen Nacken.

„Natürlich. Gedenken wir allein zu gehen?" Flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr. Zum einen um das kleine Vampirmädchen in der Wiege vor uns nicht zu wecken, zum anderen, weil ich automatisch seine Tonart übernahm. Er richtete sich auf und sah mir von oben in die Augen.

„Wie du willst." Sagte er leise und presste seine Lippen auf meine Stirn.

_Liebe den..._

Liebe den Mann, der dich "hübsch" nennt und nicht "sexy".  
Der dich zurückruft, auch wenn du aufgelegt hast.  
Der wach bleibt, nur, um dich schlafen zu sehen.  
Der deine Stirn küsst.  
Der dich der ganzen Welt zeigen will, auch wenn du nicht zurechtgemacht  
bist.  
Dem es nicht wichtig ist ob du im Laufe der Jahre dicker oder dünner  
geworden bist.  
Den, der sagt: "Was möchtest du heute essen, ich koche".  
Den, der vor seinen Freunden deine Hand nimmt.  
Warte auf den, der dir ständig sagt, was du ihm bedeutest und was er für  
ein Glückspilz sei, dich zu haben.  
Und der dich seinen Freunden mit den Worten vorstellt: "Das ist sie."  
Liebe ihn, denn er liebt dich und wird es wahrscheinlich immer tun.

Gegen um neun stiegen Jasper, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jonathan, Tasha, Edward und ich in unsere Limousine. Wir wollten Tanzen gehen. In großer Gruppe hatten wir immer noch Spaß daran auch wenn es auf Dauer anstrengend war immer angestarrt zu werden. Heute gab es einen Ball an einer Uni und da wir diese Einrichtung regelmäßig finanziell unterstützten waren wir geladene Gäste.

Wir erreichten den Ballsaal und stiegen aus. Prompt richteten sich alle Blicke auf uns und der Direktor der Universität der seine Spender noch nie persönlich gesehen hatte geriet völlig aus dem Häuschen. Edward legte eine Hand an meine Hüfte und schob mich vorwärts. Er wechselte einige Höflichkeiten mit dem immer noch verträumt vor sich hinstarrenden Direk und wir folgten den anderen in den Saal. Ich spürte für einen Augenblick seinen Atem an meinem Hals als er gierig den Geruch meines Haares aufsaugte. Ich kicherte leise und wandte meine Schritte zur Bar wo ich mich hinsetzen wollte aber er festigte den Griff um meinen Unterleib und zog mich auf die Tanzfläche. Ich musste unweigerlich lachen.

Es wurde ein Tango gespielt und ich konnte mir nichts vorstellen was berauschender als dieser Tanz mit Edward gewesen wäre. Ich konnte mir generell nichts vorstellen was berauschender war als Edward weil Edward einfach unvorstellbar berauschend war. Bei diesem Gedanken musste ich erneut kichern. Er küsste blitzschnell meine Nasenspitze bevor er mich „flach legte". **(N/A: ****http://www.tangara-brasilevents.de/src/tanz/tango.jpg**** auch wenn das bei Bella und Edward natürlich unvorstellbar viel schöner sein muss.) **

Wir blieben bis um elf auf dem Ball. Nach dem Tango folgte ein schneller tschechischer Volkstanz mit Emmett (Man muss erklären das bei diesen Tänzen die Frau unglaublich von dem Mann herumgewirbelt wird und man möge sich vorstellen was das für mich bedeutete...) ein Wiener Walzer mit Jonathan und ein russischer Volkstanz mit Jasper. Dann ging die Musik zum Salzzar über und ich flüchtete mich zurück in Edwards Arme. Nach einem letzten sehr engen und nicht weniger leidenschaftlichen Tanz verließen wir den Saal.

„Was meint ihr wollen wir noch in irgendeine Bar gehen? Fragte Emmett der anscheinend richtig ins Partyfieber kam.

„Ja aber natürlich." Rief Alice begeistert aus und Jasper der nicht aufgepasst hatte brach in ihre Begeisterungsstürme aus. Da er in dieser Begeisterung auch die zweite Funktion seiner Gabe nicht kontrollierte ging sie blitzschnell auch auf uns andere über und wir zogen zu Fuß durch Moskau. In einer Cocktailbar blieben wir hängen.

„Für jeden einen Caipi bitte." Verlangte Jonathan vom Kellner. Keiner hielt ihn auf und als man uns die Drinks brachte hielten wir es für amüsant sie auch tatsächlich zu lehren. Welch fataler Fehler. Aber wer hätte damit rechnen können...?

„Leute lasst den Schampus knallen. Feiern wir das wir jung sind." Grölte Jonathan und Emmett, Jasper, Alice und Edward stimmten ihm lallend zu. Oh je, ein winzig kleiner Caipi und so eine riesige Wirkung. Rosalie, Tashina und ich wurden verschont auch wenn eigentlich bei uns anzunehmen gewesen wäre das man auf uns hätte aufpassen müssen. Vielleicht lag es daran das wir soviel Alkohol wie ein durchschnittlicher Mensch vertrugen. Jedenfalls wirkte er bei Vampiren sicher nicht im Sinne des Erfinders. Mein Blick fiel auf den Fernseher der von der Wand hing. Und meine Kinnlade herunter. Ich stieß Rosalie in die Seite und deutete auf den Monitor. Auch ihre Augen wurden groß wie Untertassen.

Vom Bildschirm blickte uns Magdalena entgegen!

Und was für eine Magdalena. Sie war dürr. Vollkommen abgemagert. Sie sah ungepflegt aus und ihre Klamotten dreckig. Und nicht genug des ganzen ließ ihr Make-up mich schreckliches vermuten. Ich hätte mir am liebsten in den Hintern gebissen dafür das ich nicht einmal kontrolliert hatte wie es ihr ging. Hatte ich es doch bei Charlie und Angela und Mum sooft gemacht.

„Wir müssen zu ihr helfen." Sagte Tashina die unserem Blick gefolgt war. Sofort sprang ich auf. Meine Finger flogen über die Tastatur meines Handys und wählten die Nummer unseres Nachtpiloten. Wir mussten sofort nach Jacksonville. Keine zwei Minuten später war alles geregelt. Wir mussten in einer halben Stunde am Flughafen sein. Edward kam von hinten und schlang einen Arm um mich. Er küsste von hinten meinen Hals und brummte lustvoll.

„Edward bitte." Drängte ich ohne mich vollständig gegen seine ansteckende Lust wehren zu können. Er musste es wohl spüren denn er hörte nicht auf.

„Wir müssen los. Magda braucht unsere Hilfe." Rief Rosalie über das grölen der anderen hinweg. Edward hob den Kopf und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren aber Emmett bei dem der Alkohol am stärksten wirkte stand schwankend auf und rief:

„Jawohl. Lasst und aufstoßen und ins Horn brechen." Es folgte eine kurze Denkpause bevor er leiser und irgendwie verwirrt hinzusetzte: „Oder anders rum..." Alice bekam darauf hin einen vollkommen unkontrollierten Lachanfall.

Mit fiel gut zureden und mit sanfter Gewalt bekamen wir sie jedenfalls doch alle nachhause. Dort sprintete ich zu Fabrizios Zimmer und hämmerte gegen die Tür.

„Fabrizio mach auf!" Schrie ich. „Magda brauch uns! Komm wir müssen uns beeilen!" Ich wollte grade erneut gegen die Tür hämmern als Fabrizio sie von innen aufriss. Seine Augen waren Pechschwarz, er ging eindeutig zu selten Jagen, aber sie glühten.

„Na endlich. Komm." Wir rannten wieder nach unten zu den anderen. Tashina, Fabrizio, Rosalie Emmett, Edward und ich würden nach Florida fliegen da Alice und Jasper unbrauchbar waren und Jonathan auf sie aufpassen sollte. Am liebsten hätten wie Emmett auch hier gelassen aber wir waren sicher das wir ihn brauchen könnten und bis Florida wäre er hoffentlich wieder nüchtern und Edward hatte sich erstaunlich gut in den Griff bekommen.


	14. Chapter 14 Der Countdown läuft

So nach langem bekämpfen von schwerwiegenden Schreibblockaden und anderen Komplikationen kommt hier endlich das nächste, und voraussichtlich vorletzte, Kapitel. Ich halte es für eines meiner schwächeren und hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem.

**Film ab!**

Chapter 14 – Der Countdown läuft

Magdas sicht 

Ich strich alle Plätze in ganz Jacksonville ab um irgendjemanden zu finden der mir Stoff verkaufen würde oder überhaupt jemanden zu finden den ich aus der Szene kannte. Nichts zu machen ich war grenzenlos verwirrt. Es war doch extrem unwahrscheinlich das eine ganze Gesellschaftsschicht auf einmal unauffindbar war. Ich lief zurück in das Garagenviertel kaum hatte ich es betreten machte ich auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging wieder. Einem Instinkt folgend. Ich lief einfach weiter durch die Stadt als hätte ich meine Suche noch nicht abgeschlossen. Etwas trieb mich fort von meinem Auto. Auf einmal stand ich vor Nicolas Haus. Es war schon seltsam wo die Füße einen hintrugen wenn man nicht auf sie aufpasste. Langsam wurde es hell. Wohin jetzt? Noch einmal zum Bahnhof? Wahrscheinlich die beste Idee.

Ich lief wieder durch die noch leeren Straßen der Stadt zurück zum Bahnhof. Meine Füße waren schwer da ich die ganze letzte Nacht durch die Gegend gelaufen war. Am Bahnhof war immer noch niemand. Auch die Fixer vom Vorabend waren verschwunden. Ich schleppte mich wieder vom Bahnhof weg da ich mich auch dort unwohl fühlte. Da ich immer noch keine Lust hatte zu meinem Auto zurück zu laufen beschloss ich in das Rotlichtzimmer am Stadtrand zu gehen. Vielleicht konnte ich ja wenigstens noch ein bisschen Geld verdienen oder eines der anderen Mädchen treffen.

„Verdammt." Murmelte ich als ich die Straße erreichte und niemanden sah. Wo waren die alle das machte keinen Sinn. Ich lehnte mich kurz gegen die Hausmauer und mir fielen beinahe die Augen zu also beschloss ich die Matratzen auszunutzen und eine Runde zu schlafen. Nur für ein halbes Stündchen...

Als ich die Augen aufschlug war es vor der Tür stockdunkel und ich hatte eine Gänsehaut im Nacken. Jemand oder etwas war hier. Jemand der kein Mensch war...

Bella sicht 

Das dümmste daran das wir Alice nicht mitgenommen hatten war das wir nicht wussten wo wir Magda finden sollten und auch nicht wie es ihr ging aber eins wussten wir alle instinktiv: Sie war nicht in Sicherheit. Ich saß schon den ganzen Flug auf Edwards Schoß und vergrub meine Fingernägel in seinem Fleisch. Mein Herz raste schon seit geraumer Zeit und diesmal lag es nicht an seiner Nähe.

„Auf uns warten drei Autos am Flughafen. Wir teilen uns also in zweier Grüppchen auf. Haben wir irgendwelche Anhaltspunkte?" fragte Rosalie mich. Sie war am wenigsten nah mit Magda verbunden und das war gut denn sie konnte so noch am klarsten denken auch wenn sie auch eine ungewisse Bedrohung für das Mädchen war nahm.

„Ich gehe mit Fabrizio." Sagte Edward und strich mir beinahe entschuldigend mit den Lippen über den Nacken. Ich schauderte und zumindest meine Panik legte sich für diesen kurzen Moment.

„Gut dann machen ich und Tashina das zweite Team." sagte ich und kuschelte mich enger an Edwards Brust als müsste ich noch einmal seine Nähe auskosten. Er küsste meinen Kopf.

„Okay. Wir werden sie schon finden." Und an die anderen gewandt sagte er: „Einer von uns sollte zu Reneè und Phil nachhause fahren und sie dort suchen."

Rosalie und Emmett sahen sich an. Emmett war halbwegs ausgenüchtert. „Am besten machst du das. Du kannst am schnellsten rausfinden ob sie da ist." Sagte Emmett schließlich. Außer an seinen leicht schielenden Augen und dem gelegentlichen schwanken war er wieder voll auf der Höhe. Geistlich halt. Eigentlich musste ich immer noch kichern bei der Erinnerung an die Betrunkene Horde in der Bar. Es war einfach total absurd...

Das klingeln von Rosalies Handy holte mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich hatte den Rest des Gesprächs nur verschwommen war genommen. Edward und Fabs würden schnell zuhause vorbei schauen bevor sie irgendetwas anderes machten. Rosalie lauschte in ihr Telefon und ich nahm zuerst nicht was wie angespannt ihr Gesicht war. Es war ein einziges, hervorgestoßenes, schockiertes Wort das mich entgültig wachrüttelte.

„Viktoria!!"

Tashina und ich schrieen vor Schreck kurz auf. Alle starrten Rose an die nach einem gepressten „Danke Alice." Auflegte. Unsere Augen mussten Bände sprechen denn sie erzählte sofort.

„Alice sieht Viktoria in Jacksonville. Sie sieht sie durch ein verwahrlostes Viertel schleichen auf der Suche nach irgendetwas aber sie kann es nicht ausmachen weil es in Viktorias Wahrnehmung nur „Das Ding" ist." Sie brauchte nicht weiter sprechen. Zwar hatte sie versucht mit ihrem letzten Satz unsere Hoffnung am Leben zu halten aber ich wusste was es bedeutete. Viktoria war in Jacksonville und suchte etwas. Das konnte nur eins heißen: Sie war hinter Magdalena her. Und warum auch nicht? Der Plan war perfekt. Wenn sie Magdalena in die Finger bekam würde sie mich mitten ins Herz treffen, mich so zu sehen würde Edward quälen und da ihr Schlag auch Fabrizio treffen würde würde der ganze Rest der Familie mit leiden. Wirklich sehr einfallsreich. Oh bitte lass uns nicht zu spät kommen.

Ich spürte wie Edwards Arme sich fester um mich schlangen als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und schlang meine Arme um meinen Hals nur um Augenblicke später in seinen unendlich liebevollen, goldenen Augen zu versinken.

„Bella." Flüsterte er und kam meinem Gesicht ganz nahe. Ich sah ihn begierig an, wollte seine Lippen berühren doch er schloss den Abstand nicht. Er sah mich an, unsere Nasen berührten sich ich griff in seine Haare und spürte seine Hand in meinem Nacken.

„Sie bekommt unser Glück nicht." Versprach Edward mir und ich sah bei seinen Worten, und ich wusste das er das selbe sah, Jona vor mir diesen wunderschönen Beweis unserer Liebe. Meine Tochter, Edwards Tochter, unser Kind.

„Küss mich endlich." Flüsterte ich genauso leise zurück. Und wie er mich küsste. Ein Feuerwerk war nichts gegen das was sich zwischen unseren Lippen abspielte. Ich spürte seine ganze Leidenschaft, sein ganzes Sein. Nur einmal konnte ich mich an ein ähnliches Gefühl erinnern. In der Nacht als Jonas Geschichte begann. Diese eine Nacht in der ich in seinen Armen geflogen war als er mit mir gespielt hatte seine Küsse, kräftig und doch so zärtlich, meinen ganzen Körper berührt hatten. Jetzt lagen seine Lippen nur auf meinen aber doch glaubte ich nie so frei gewesen zu sein. Irgendwann wurden die Küsse sanfter und leichter, weicher. Einen Moment blieben unsere Lippen noch bewegungslos auf einander liegen dann lösten sie sich von einander. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in seiner Schulter und er seines in meinem Haar. So verharrten wir bis wir schließlich in Jacksonville landeten.

Mit der Landung veränderte sich die Atmosphäre in unserer Gruppe augenblicklich. Wir waren jetzt angespannt und stürmten, in menschlicher Geschwindigkeit, durch das Flughafengebäude. Emmett bog ab zu einer Rezeption und als er zurück kam warf er mir uns Edward je einen Autoschlüssel zu und wir rannten weiter. Ich sprang in den BMW X5 mit dem Tashina und ich uns auf die Suche nach Magda machen sollten und trat aufs Gas. Wir schossen mit hundertfünfzig km/h vom Parkplatz. Tashina hatte bereits das Autotelefon aktiviert so das wir mit den anderen beiden Autos verbunden waren. Als wir gelandet waren war es drei Uhr nachts gewesen. _Bis(s) zum Morgengrauen_ sollten wir sie gefunden haben. Ich gab Gas. Der Bahnhof flog an uns vorbei, durch die geöffneten Fenster wehten uns verschiedene menschliche Gerüche aber nicht ihrer entgegen. Wir erreichten schnell das westliche Stadtende. Gleichzeitig rissen Tashina und ich den Kopf zur Seite. Wir hatten es beide gerochen. Sie hatte einen ganz besonderen Duft. Ich trat auf die Bremse und wir kamen auf einem Platz mit vielen Garagen zum stehen. Wir stiegen aus und liefen in hastigen Schritten über den Platz. In der letzten Gasse fanden wir einen blauen Mini. Darin war ihr Geruch so stark konzentriert das sie seit Ewigkeiten dort leben musste.

„Bella!" rief Tashina leise. Sie hockte auf einem der Garagendächer und winkte mir. Ich rannte hinüber und sprang in an der Mauer hoch. Dann zog ich mich aufs Dach. Dort lag ein zertrümmertes Auto. Das konnte nur ein Vampir gewesen sein. Schon ein Auto auf dieses Dach zu bekommen geschweige denn es so hinauf zu werfen das es so zerstört wurde hätte jede menschliche Fähigkeit übertroffen. Unwillkürlich zog ich die Luft tiefer durch die Nase ein. Dieser Geruch... es roch nach Asche, nein – Rauch? Aber es war noch etwas anderes dabei... ja es roch nach ungewaschenen Sachen und nach – totem Fisch? Woher kannte ich diesen Geruch?

Natürlich... Tashina begriff es im selben Augenblick und keine von uns musste etwas sagen damit wir in höchst Geschwindigkeit zum Auto rasten. Viktoria war hier gewesen... aber sie hatte kein Blut hinterlassen. Konnte es sein das sie Magda wirklich noch nicht hatte?

„Fabs?" fragte Tashina ins Autotelefon. „Wir wissen. Edward hat deine Gedanken." War die knappe Antwort. Trotzdem redete Tashina in Höchstgeschwindigkeit weiter um Rose und Emmett zu informieren.

„Wir treffen uns am Bahnhof und suchen sie alle zu Fuß." War die Abmachung.

Magdas sicht 

Leise drehte ich den Kopf. Im etwas helleren Umriss der Tür zeichnete sich eine Gestallt ab. Ziemlich sicher eine Frau. Ich konnte lange offene Haare erkennen. Plötzlich bewegte die Gestallt sich und rief etwas nach draußen was ich nicht verstehen konnte. Kaum hatte sie ausgesprochen trat sie zur Seite und zwei riesige Gestallten tauchten in der Tür auf. Zwar lag ich auf dem Boden aber trotzdem schätzte ich sie auf mindestens zwei Meter und ihre Schultern waren breit.

Plötzlich ging Licht an.

„Hallo. Du bist Magdalena hab ich recht?" fragte einer der beiden Männer. Er wirkte wie Anfang vierzig und seine Haut war dunkel wie bei einem Indianer. Seine Haare waren kurz und schwarz. Der Mann neben ihm hätte sein Zwillingsbruder sein können nur sah er etwas älter aus. Ich beschloss nicht zu antworten. Mir fiel die Frau hinter den beiden Männern auf. Sie war wohl genau so alt wie sie und ihre rechte Gesichtshälfte war tiefvernarbt.

„Magdalena?" fragte der eine Mann wieder.

„Ja?" antwortete ich jetzt leise. „Wo sind sie?" fragte der Riese sofort. „Wer?" fragte ich. Der Mann hatte zu zittern begonnen. „Die Cullens." Zischte er. Die beiden hatten sich drohend vor mir aufgebaut.

„In Russland." Sagte ich. Ich kam gar nicht auf die Idee zu lügen. Eins hatten die Drogen oder besser der Drogen Entzug doch an sich. Man war außerstande zu lügen. „Was ist mit ihnen?" fragte ich.

„Sie müssen Bella rausrücken. Diese verdammten Blutsauger müssen sie rausgeben bevor sie noch mehr Unheil anrichten." Knurrte der erste.

„Was haben sie denn getan?" fragte ich matt. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen dass das Mädchen mit der schwarzen Haut, Tashina, die so geweint hatte nachdem sie ihr Kind geschlagen hatte jemandem etwas antun könnte.

„Sie existieren." Sagte der zweite Kerl und seine Stimme war so voller Hass das ich den Blick abwendete und die Schultern hochzog. Plötzlich hob er den Kopf und blähte die Nasenflügel als würde er etwas wittern. Wie ein Wolf sah er aus.

„Wie viele?" fragte er mich scharf und fuhr wieder zu mir herum. „Was?" fragte ich verwirrt. „Wie viele sind sie? Die Cullens?"

„Dreizehn. Nein, mehr. Ich weiß nicht... siebzehn?" Die beiden Männer bebten.

Bellas sicht 

Ich rannte die Straße hinunter. Magdas spur führte in eine äußerst heruntergekommene Randsiedlung. Meine Absätze klackerten auf dem Asphalt hinter mir lief Rosalie. Plötzlich blieb ich stehen und warf den Kopf herum. Wie konnte das sein. Ich atmete noch einmal tief ein. Igitt. Dieser Gestank. Es roch nach nassem Hundefell und Schweiß.

„Werwolf." Keuchte Rosalie hinter mir. Edward tauchte neben mir auf. Wir rannten Magdalenas Geruch nach doch der der Werwölfe verschwand nicht. Ich beschleunigte meine Schritte. Was würden wir am Ende finden? Viktoria? Werwölfe? Ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden was schlimmer wäre. Plötzlich hörte der Geruch auf. Ich drehte mich um und ging einige schnelle Schritte zurück und fand ihn wieder. Er verschwand in einer Türöffnung in der keine Tür mehr hing. Ich hörte das knurren von drinnen und unwillkürlich begann es auch in meinem Brustkorb zu Brummeln. Was machten diese Hunde hier? Was bildeten sie sich ein? Ich betrat entschlossen den Raum. Die anderen fünf als geschlossene Front hinter mir.

Vor mir standen sie. Nur zwei. Den einen erkannte ich sofort auch wenn er zwanzig Jahre älter geworden war und auch bei dem anderen wusste ich sofort wer er war. Jacob und Sam. Sie hatten sich in so vielen Jahren kaum verändert. Jetzt starrten beide mir feindselig entgegen und ich spürte ihren unglaublichen Hass. Hinter ihnen saß Magda auf dem Boden.

„Bella!" rief sie und sprang auf. Jacob trat zur Seite und hielt sie fest. Ich hörte Fabrizios unerbittliches Knurren hinter mir. Ich starrte immer noch die beiden Wölfe an. Ihre Schultern bebten aber es sah aus als hätte die jahrelange Erfahrung ihre Selbstbeherrschung gefestigt.

„Gebt sie her." Sagte ich emotionslos aber bestimmend.

„Nicht so einfach." Antwortete Sam. „Wir wollen nicht sie."

„Sondern?" fragte ich kühl.

„Dich!" Diesmal hatte Jakob geantwortet und das knurren das jetzt von hinter mir kam war nicht Fabrizios. Selbst sein Knurren würde ich überall erkennen. Ich schluckte.

„Warum?" fragte ich und meine Stimme war ungewohnt trocken und rau. Diesmal zögerte Jakob mit der antwort und die Frau im Hintergrund zischte „Sag's schon". Es schien als würde er an einigen Worten würgen ehe er resigniert aufgab. Als sie es bemerkte schon sich die Frau, unverkennbar Emily, an ihm vorbei.

„Nun Bella, es gibt in Forks seit geraumer Zeit einige Komplikationen. Ein Blutsauger treibt sich herum und versucht, wieder einmal, nach Forks hinein zu kommen. Dummerweise hat mein Mann einen bindenden Vertrag die Menschen vor solchen Zwischenfällen zu beschützen also mussten wir heraus finden was der Blutsauger will." An dieser Stelle legte sie eine Kunstpause ein und kam einen Schritt näher.

„Nun sie ist eine alte Bekannte und scheinbar ist sie auf dem Weg in das selbe kleine Haus am Wald wie damals. Sie hat keine Skrupel mehr, wir mussten viele Menschen töten die sie gebissen hat um zu verhindern das sie sich zu einer Landplage entwickeln. Dummerweise siehst du das wir einen grossteil unseres Rudels verloren haben um genau zu sein alle außer Sam und Jakob." Sie funkelte uns hasserfüllt an und ich empfand beinahe Mitleid mit ihr als ich mich daran erinnerte wie sie die Jungs umsorgt und geliebt hatte. Aber nur beinahe denn ihr ironisch, süffisanter Tonfall missfiel mir zu tiefst. Es klang irgendwie heimtückisch.

„Jedenfalls fanden wir heraus das sie immer noch auf der Suche nach Rache war was Bella und ja einst so wunderbar einleuchtend erklärt hat. Wir nahmen an das sie diesmal hinter Charlie herwar. Als unsere Verluste übermächtig wurden beschlossen wir dich zu suchen und – nun – auszuliefern." Edward schoss mit einem brüllen an mir vorbei und wollte sie auf die Frau stürzen. In letzter Sekunde bekam ich ihn von hinten zu fassen und hielt ihn fest Emmett um schlang ihn von hinten da meine Kraft seit ich Mutter war abgenommen hatte. Bevor irgendjemand anders von uns etwas sagen konnte ertönte ein leises Kichern vom Eingang her.

„Sehr hübsch erzählt Liebste." Flötete Victoria. Sie lehnte im Türrahmen und sah zwischen allen anwesenden hin und her.

„Oh Edward wie reizend von dir du hast mir gleich vier Schwachstellen mitgebracht?" Aus acht Kehlen drang ihr ein grollendes Knurren entgegen. Im Kopf überschlug ich schnell die Situation. Wir mussten den Werwölfen Magdalena unbeschadet abnehmen, die Werwölfe wollten mich um ihren Handel mit Victoria zu machen und Victoria wollte Tote. Egal wen!

„Stopp!" rief ich, „ich übergebe mich den Werwölfen und ihr gebt augenblicklich Magdalena raus." Nur für meine dicht neben mir stehende Familie hörbar fügte ich hinzu: „Keine Diskussion. Fabs du verschwindest schnellst möglich mit Magda und ihr nehmt bitte nach mir die drei Monster auseinander." Edward rief:

„Nein! Kommt nicht in frage!" und ich spürte wie sich von hinten seine Arme um mich schlangen. Ich versuchte mich loszumachen. „Bitte Edward ich muss." Flüsterte ich. „Nein." Hauchte er. „Was ist mit Jona? Du kannst sie nicht im Stich lassen. Du kannst _mich_ nicht verlassen." Ich spürte das sich die Tränen in mir hoch kämpften doch ich schluckte sie runter. „Doch." Hauchte ich und versuchte wieder mich ihm zu entwinden. Sein Griff lockerte sich nicht. „Emmett." Bat ich und er nahm Edwards Arme von hinten in seine Gewalt und befreite mich aus seiner Umklammerung. Die ganze Szene hatte nicht einmal eine Minute gedauert und weder Victoria noch die Werwölfe hatten sich bewegt.

Ich ging, mit Fabrizio an meiner Seite zu Jakob, Sam und Emily hinüber. Ich stellte mich zwischen Sam und Jake und ließ es zu das sie mich links und rechts anpackten. Edward knurrte. Fabrizio nahm Magdalena auf die Arme und trug sie zu den anderen.

Ich wusste das wir jetzt genug auf Verzögerung gespielt hatten. Der Countdown war abgelaufen. Die Frage war nur noch, was die Werwölfe jetzt mit mir machen würden.


	15. Chapter 15 Ungewissheit

Gut, jetzt eindeutig schneller gibt es hier das nächste Kapitel. Ich hoffe sehr es ist nicht zu blutrünstig geraten und erfüllt eure Erwartungen. Film ab:

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 15 - Ungewissheit

Magdas sicht 

Fabrizio nahm mich auf den Arm wie eine Puppe. Ich spürte seine kalten, harten Arme um meinen Körper und konnte wieder durchatmen. Ich hatte Mühe gehabt dem letzten Teil des Gespräches zu folgen und war außerstande ihn zu begreifen. Fabrizio blieb stehen und ich spürte eine unerwartet warme Hand auf meiner Stirn. Verwundert sah ich in Tashinas besorgtes Gesicht. Für sie war die Sorge um mein überleben wohl größer als bei den anderen. Ich sah das sie ihren anderen Arm um Fabrizios Schultern gelegt hatte. Langsam kam mein Verstand wieder in Gang. Ich versuchte die anderen auszumachen.

Edward, Rosalie und Emmett standen mit dem Rücken zu mir und hatten sich in zwei verschiedene Richtungen aufgebaut. Emmett und Edward starrten knurrend die beiden riesigen Männer an die sogar Emmett überragten und Rosalie fixierte die rothaarige Frau. Tashina stellte sich neben ihr auf. So wohl die Frau im Türrahmen als auch die beiden Männer konnte ich nicht sehen. Nur die erste Frau die mit den beiden Männern gekommen war konnte ich leicht rechts von Edward erkennen. Sie lehnte an der Wand und schien sich sehr zu konzentrieren. Noch einmal ließ ich den Blick über alle schweifen und auf einmal fiel mir auf was an dem Bild nicht stimmte. Bella fehlte. Ich sah mich verwirrt um. Hatte ich sie nicht vorhin noch gesehen? Sie war grade eben noch da gewesen, mit Fabrizio auf mich zu gekommen... Ich wollte den Kopf recken um mehr sehen zu können doch Fabrizios Griff war eisern.

„Nein." Flüsterte er mir leise ins Ohr. Ich gehorchte. Mich wunderte schon wieder etwas und wieder dauerte es eine Weile bis ich begriff was es war. Das Schweigen. Tief aus Edwards Brust drang ein Knurren aber niemand sprach. Alle taxierten sich. Das machte mich extrem nervös. Und das Schweigen dauerte an. Ich konnte Bella immer noch nicht sehen und begann schon wieder in Fabrizios Armen zu zappeln. Das Schweigen währte immer noch. Langsam stellte ich das Gezappel ein und wollte grade den Mund aufmachen um nach Bella zu fragen als eine wie ich fand höchst unangenehme, süffisante Stimme die Stille zeriss.

„Wir haben die ganze Ewigkeit zeit. Ist die Strategie bewegungslos zu warten bis die Hunde und das Ding verhungert sind? Nun ich fürchte dann müsste ich mir trotzdem einen von euch holen. Verhungern lassen ist keine schöne Rache..."

Ich spürte wie Fabrizios Arme leicht vibrierten von dem Knurren das aus seiner Kehle drang. Schnell sah ich die anderen an, Rosalie und Tashina standen ruhig nebeneinander als seien sie beim Shoppen von einer Ampel aufgehalten worden. Emmetts Haltung konnte ich kaum deuten da ich nur seinen breiten, schützenden Rücken sah doch Edward war leicht in die Knie gegangen und hatte die Fäuste geballt. Jeder seiner Muskeln schien angespannt. Wieder wurde das Schweigen drückend und unerträglich. Ich konnte Bella immer noch nicht sehen und das trug nicht gerade zu meiner Beruhigung bei. Plötzlich hörte ich ein resigniertes Seufzen und sah wie alle sich strafften. Rosalie richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf und hielt die Arme ganz leicht vom Körper abgewinkelt. Tashina spreizte ganz leicht die Beine um einen besseren Stand zu bekommen und Emmett straffte die Schultern. Ich konnte sehen wie seine Muskeln arbeiteten. Dann ging alles ganz schnell.

Es gab ein lautes reißendes Geräusch und Edward und Emmett schossen nach vorn. Fabrizio wirbelte herum in Richtung Tür und schoss ebenfalls vorwärts ich erhaschte nur einen ausschnitt von dem was an der Tür vor sich ging.

Die rothaarige Frau schleuderte Tashina durch die Luft und gegen die Wand, während Rosalie hinter ihr in die knie ging wie zum Sprung. Dann flog Fabrizio durch die Öffnung in der schon so lange keine Tür mehr hing und ich hörte von drinnen einen lauten, schmerzerfüllten Schrei von dem ich nicht mehr sehen konnte von wem er kam. Und trotzdem – und hierbei drehte sich mein Magen beinahe um – kam mir diese Stimme bekannt vor.

Edwards sicht 

Victoria seufzte und stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab. Ich konnte sehen wie die Werwölfe sich strafften und Bella in ihrer Mitte ebenfalls. Mein Verstand war wie gelähmt. Meine schöne, starke, liebevolle Bella stand dort während die verhassten Feinde ihre Hände wie Eisenklammern um ihre Arme geschlossen hatten und ich zusehen musste in dem Wissen das ihre Kraft kaum mehr meiner ebenbürtig war und ihr Körper durchs Jonas ernähren so viel zerbrechlicher war als normalerweise. Victoria ging einen einzigen Schritt nach vorn und die Werwölfe explodierten. Ich sprang nach auf sie zu doch bevor ich sie erreichte biss einer der beiden in die wundervolle, glatte Haut ihres Oberarmes und hielt sie so fest. Der zweite wirbelte herum und mir entgegen. Ich bremste nicht ab, sondern prallte mit unvermindertem Schwung gegen ihn. Bella schrie nicht doch sie bewegte sich auch nicht, aus der Wunde schoss Blut. Ich sah Wort wörtlich Rot. Emmett war neben mir und packte den Werwolf. Er schleuderte ihn zu Boden und warf sich auf ihn. Inzwischen zerrte der zweite Wolf Bella Richtung Ausgang. Sie wehrte sich nicht. Wütend brüllte ich auf und im selben Moment kam ein Schrei der näher der Tür war. Rosalie lag am Boden und Victoria kniete über ihr. Mit grausamer Genugtuung brach sie ihr die nächste Rippe.

Emmett zischte an mir vorbei und warf sich auf sie. Eine Millisekunde zu lang hatte ich zu Rosalie geschaut und jetzt riss mich ein unerwartetes Gewischt von hinten von den Füßen. Der Werwolf hatte sich auf mich geworfen, die Farbe seines stinkenden Fells verriet mir Jacob Black. Er wollte sich hochrappeln um über mir stehen zu können doch dieser winzige Augenblick reichte mir. Ich riss ihm die grade aufgerichteten Hinterpfoten weg und warf ihr so wieder zu Boden. Gezielt sprang ich ihm an die Kehle. Ich spürte seine Krallen auf meinem Rücken im selben Moment als ich meine Zähne in seinem Hals versenkte. Fast hätte ich gewürgt. Sein Blut schmeckte wie er roch. Grauenhaft! Als würde sein Schweiß ihm durch die Adern rinnen. Ich biss fester zu und riss den Kopf plötzlich zurück. Ein riesiges Stück war aus seiner Kehle herausgerissen und eine Fontäne von Blut spritzte heraus.

Ich richtete mich auf und sank wieder zurück. Die Haut auf meinem Rücken schien verschwunden zu sein, in Fetzen herunter zu hängen.

Ich sprang auf und ignorierte das Brennen auf meinem Rücken. Ich sah Rosalie am Boden liegen während Tashina über ihr kniete. Emmett und Victoria waren verschwunden. Und Bella.

„Der Wolf hat sie fortgezerrt. Links." Sagte Tashina leise. Sie sah schlimm aus. Blut lief durch ihr Haar und ihr Arm schien gebrochen. Außerdem hatte ich den Eindruck das ihr Schädelknochen gesprungen war. Ich nickte und schoss aus der Tür, links hatte sie gesagt und ich roch es. Ich roch Bellas Blut und die aufdringliche, widerliche Fährte des Werwolfes. Ich rannte los. Merkte das ich näher kam. Warum? Ich hätte Mühe haben müssen ihn einzuholen, den stinkenden Hund. War Bella so verletzt das sie nicht schneller laufen konnte? Sträubte sie sich? Ich hörte den Wolf vor mir, seine schweren Schritte auf dem Asphalt wurden von einem schleifenden Geräusch begleitet. Nein! Schoss es mir in den Kopf. Ich versuchte noch schneller zu laufen und flog um die nächste Straßenecke. Da stand der Köter und knurrte mir entgegen. Hinter ihm am Boden lag ein blutiges Bündel. Meine Bella.

Ein furchtbares Brüllen drang durch meinen Brustkorb, meine Kehle hinauf und schließlich durch meinen Mund nach draußen. Der Werwolf sprang mich an und prallte ab. Ich griff nach seinem widerlichen Schwanz und zog ihn daran hoch, der Überraschungsmoment war auf meiner Seite. Ich schwang ihn wie ein Lasso über meinem Kopf und ließ den Schwanz nicht los, biss er schließlich abriss. Der räudige Köter heulte auf vor Schmerz doch ich hätte gewettet das es nichts war im Vergleich zu dem was ich empfand als ich Bella am Boden gesehen hatte. Bevor der Werwolf wieder auf den Beinen war, war ich über ihm und zerrte an seinem Fell um darunter die Rippen zu finden. Ich bekam sie zu greifen und zerbrach sie. Jeden Zentimeter den ich von ihm erreichen konnte zerriss und zerbrach ich bis er nur noch ein unförmiges, blutiges Häufchen am Boden war.

Langsam drehte ich mich um. Wollte ich das sehen? Nein. Das was mich jetzt erwartete wollte ich auf keinen Fall sehen aber der Wunsch _sie_ zu sehen war größer als die Angst davor wie sie zugerichtet sein könnte. Ich ging die paar Schritte bis zu ihr und ließ mich auf die Knie fallen. Sie lag zusammen gerollt da und Blut strömte aus der Wunde an ihrem Oberarm. Ihre Hose war zerrissen und die haut überall an den Beinen aufgeschürft. Sie hatte sich also gewehrt und er hatte sie geschleift. Langsam schob ich eine Hand unter ihr Gesicht und drehte es leicht nach oben. Ihr Gesicht, das schönste Gesicht das ich kannte, war vom Blut verschmiert und über ihren wunderschönen Augen lag eine dicke Kruste geronnenen Blutes das sie daran hinderte die Augen zu öffnen. Ihr Anblick ließ mich schaudern vor Angst.

Noch langsamer als ich ihr Gesicht gedreht hatte näherte ich mein Ohr ihrem leichtgeöffneten Mund. Ich wusste das ich ihren Atem längst hätte hören müssen, oder ihren Herzschlag aber sie war still und reglos. Mein Ohr berührte fast ihre Lippen doch dort war kein Luftzug. Meine Wange sank auf ihre Brust und ich versuchte nicht auf das Schluchzen zu achten das sich aus meiner Kehle quälen wollte. Ich musste lauschen.

Und da, ganz leise, so schwach wie ich es noch nie in meiner ganzen Existenz gehört hatte, schlug ihr Herz. Ich lachte beinahe auf vor Freude.

„Bella!" rief ich leise. „Bella, Liebste! Bella, hörst du mich?" Ich überstreckte ganz sanft ihren Kopf um ihr das Atmen zu erleichtern und, sieh an, sie atmete. Auch das war so schwach wie ich es nie zuvor gehört hatte doch sie Atmete, unmerklich hob und senkte sich ihre Brust. Ich tastete nach ihren Rippen um zu sehen ob sie ganz waren und sie waren es, sie wölbten sich stabil und geschmeidig unter meinen Fingern. Hier war ihr Körper ganz unversehrt, sogar der Blutstrom war von ihrer Bluse abgehalten worden. Ich hörte wie ihr Atem stärker wurde.

„Edward." Flüsterte sie. Beinahe hätte ich es nicht gehört so leise sprach sie. Es war nur ein Hauch, fast als wäre es das Geräusch das ihr Atemzuges gewesen.

„Ja Bella?" flüsterte ich zurück. Sie versuchte die Augen zu öffnen doch sie waren zu verklebt. Ich half ihr indem ich ganz vorsichtig die Kruste abrieb. Sie sah mich an und ihr hatte auch ihre Augen noch nie so schwach gesehen. Sie so zu sehen schien etwas in meinem Inneren zu zerreißen.

„Bring mich nachhause." Bat sie.

„Ja!" hauchte ich als Antwort. Zu mehr war ich nicht in der Lage. Vorsichtig hob ich sie auf meine Arme und trug sie fort. Ich spürte wie sie sich in meine Arme schmiegte und umschlang sie vorsichtig enger. Genau das wollte ich spüren. Ihren Körper, ihr ganzes Sein. Ich fühlte wie sie schwach eine Hand um meinen Nacken legte und meine Haare streichelte. Dann wurde ihre Hand wieder Schlaff. Die Zeit verging jetzt zu schnell. Die Sonne ging langsam auf und ich rannte los. Ich rannte zum Flughafen, sprang einfach über den Zaun der ihn umgrenzte und rannte zu unserem Flugzeug. Dort erwartete mich eine Überraschung.

Vor der kleinen Maschine standen, Carlisle, Jonathan, Esme und Alice. Alice beugte sich über ein zuckendes und mittlerweile fast vollkommen zerrupftes Bündel, in dem ich noch einige Feuerrote Haarstränen erkennen konnte. Ich nahm sie kaum war und trug Bella uns Flugzeug. Ich hatte geglaubt als Vampir hätte man eine unglaublich scharfe Wahrnehmung doch von dem nächsten Stunden bekam ich so gut wie nichts mit. Ich lag auf einem der ausgeklappten Sofas und hielt sie im Arm. Esme und Alice versuchten ihr Gesicht vom Blut zu befreien und Carlisle nähte ihren Arm doch sie wurde nicht wacher. Die ganze Zeit hielt ich sie im Arm, presste sie an mich und hörte wie ihr Herzschlag nicht stärker wurde. Irgendwann erreichten wir Moskau und irgendwie auch unser Haus. Ich trug sie in unser Zimmer und legte sie aufs Bett, wir waren Stunden lang geflogen doch sie hatte nicht einmal gesprochen oder die Augen geöffnet.

Sobald die Zimmertür hinter uns geschlossen war brach ich in Tränen aus. Ich lag neben ihr auf dem Bett. Hatte den Kopf an ihre Brust gelegt und weinte. Schin einmal hatte ich so neben ihr gesessen, doch damals hatte ich noch keine Tränen gehabt und damals war es Carlisle gelungen sie schnell aufzupäppeln. Ich verlor das Zeitgefühl und irgendwann spürte ich eine Hand durch meine Haare streichen. Bevor meine Sicht wieder klarer wurde wusste ich wessen Hand es war. Ich hob den Kopf und sah sie an.

„Wo ist Jona?" fragte sie. Ich sah sie an und das Glück darüber das sie sprach machte mir das Sprechen unmöglich.

Ich stand auf und ging zu der kleinen Wiege in der Jona seit unserer Ankunft schlief und hob sie heraus. Sie war mittlerweile aufgewacht ohne das ich es gemerkt hatte, aber sie hatte auch keinen Ton von sich gegeben. Ich legte sie Bella auf den Bauch und legte mich daneben. Bella lächelte schwach und strich ganz leicht mit der Hand über Jonas Kopf. Diese lachte zurück mit der übersprühenden Freude die nur aus einem Babylachen kommen konnte und die mir jedes Mal das Herz zum singen brachte.

Dann lagen wir lange so und irgendwann schlief Jona ein. Auch Bellas Augen waren geschlossen und ich bangte da ihr Herzschlag sich einfach nicht zu normalisieren schien auch wenn ihr Atem seit sie Jona gesehen hatte viel ruhiger und regelmäßiger ging...

Irgendwann legte ich Jona zurück in ihr Bett und legte mich wieder enger neben Bella. Sanft streichelte ich ihr wunderschönes Gesicht und küsste ihre Stirn, ihre Haare, ihren Hals. Ich wusste nicht wie spät es war oder was die anderen taten. Ich war nur bei ihr.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jetzt möchte ich eure Meinung noch einmal hören. Soll ich noch ein Kapitel einer weiteren Hochzeit widmen oder einfach schnellst möglich zu einem zufriedenstellenden Ende kommen?

**Einen herzlichen Dank noch mal an alle meine fleißigen Leser und für die vielen lieben Reviews. **

**Liebe Grüße an euch Lissy.**


	16. Chapter 16 Kampf des Gewissens

Chapter 16 – Kampf des Gewissens

Magdas POV

Nachdem Fabrizio mit mir aus dem Rotlichtstübchen gerannt war sah ich nur noch verschwommene Schemen der Straßen die an uns vorbei flogen.

Ich fühlte nichts. In mir herrschte vollkommene Leere. Mir war als wäre ich eine leere vollkommen unbewohnte Hülle, alt und porös, die nur noch von Fabrizios kalten Armen zusammen gehalten wurde. Fabrizio. Er war um die halbe Welt gereist um mich zu retten. Bella hatte sich geopfert für mich. Eine ganze Familie schwebte in Gefahr oder war bereits zerbrochen. Alles hatte jeder von ihnen auf sich genommen um mich zu retten und doch war ich tot.

Es war kein Leben mehr in meinem Körper. Meine Liebe zu Fabrizio. Weg. Meine Sehnsucht nach Bella. Weg. Meine Bewunderung für Edward. Weg.

Ich bekam Angst als ich merkte, dass ich nichts mehr fühlte. Das Ziehen, die Sehnsucht, das Verlangen das Fabrizio in mir ausgelöst hatte kam nicht und dabei war er mir so nah wie nur ein einziges Mal und noch nie hatte er mich so fest, beschützend und … liebend, in seinen Armen gehalten. Ich spielte das Bild von Tashina die gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde in meinem Kopf ab aber ich fühlte keine Reaktion. Weder Entsetzen noch Schreck, geschweige denn Panik.

War es das? Hatte ich es endlich zu weit getrieben? War ich endlich vollkommen zerstört?

Ich spürte wie Fabrizios Arme mich verließen und drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Er hatte mich auf eine weiche Liegefläche gebettet in etwas, das aussah wie ein Privatflugzeug. Jetzt kniete er an meinem Kopfende vor mir auf dem Boden und sah mich aus seinen unglaublich schwarzen und unglaublich schönen Augen an.

„Magdalena" sagte er. „Warum hast du das getan? Tu so etwas nie wieder, versprich mir, dass du dich nie wieder selbst in Gefahr bringst egal wie! Du hast keine Ahnung was du mir antust."

„Wovon redest du?" fragte ich. „Was könnte ich dir schon antun?"

„Ich liebe dich und es ist schwer genug ohne dich zu leben, aber dein Leben in Gefahr zu wissen bringt mich um!" antwortete er und ich hörte Verzweiflung, Wut, Liebe, Angst und Trauer in seiner Stimme. Es schien als sei er zum bersten voll mit den Gefühlen die ich nicht empfinden konnte. Dabei war er ein Vampir, ein Monster und doch fühlte er mehr als ich. Er liebte mehr als ich!

„Bleib bei mir" murmelte er schließlich.

Diese Worte rüttelten mich auf. Ich konnte nicht bei ihm bleiben, ich fühlte nichts. Ich fühlte nicht einmal den Wunsch er würde mich für immer festhalten. Das war nicht fair.

„Ich kann nicht. Ich fühle nichts. Ich bin tot Fabrizio. Ich fühle nicht mehr was ich für dich fühle, das Ziehen der Sehnsucht und des Verlangens. Ich fühle nicht mehr was ich für Bella gefühlt habe. Wut und Liebe zugleich. Es ist nichts mehr übrig von mir. Nichts was du lieben könntest und nichts was bei dir bleiben könnte" sagte ich und wollte mich aufrichten. Ich musste weg hier.

„Nein." Seine Stimme klang rau. „Du stehst unter Schock und dein ganzer Körper ist kaputt. Du wirst wieder. Du wirst wieder dieses wundervolle Mädchen in das ich mich verliebt habe. Du kannst noch fühlen was du für mich fühlen willst. Ich weiß es denn ich fühle das Selbe für dich!"

Ich hatte keine Ahnung was um uns herum war und ich wollte es nicht wissen. Ich war so ausgelaugt wie noch nie in meinem Leben. Ich wollte ihm widersprechen, sagen, dass es zu spät war, dass ich sterben wollte, aber ich schaffte es nicht. Bevor ich den Mund öffnen konnte entglitt mir mein Bewusstsein. Es war kein Schlaf, es war etwas was sich anfühlte wie ein Koma, falls man ein Koma fühlen konnte.

Als ich die Augen aufschlug lag ich in einem Zimmer das ich noch nie gesehen hatte. In einem Bett das ich nicht kannte. Der Blick auf die Bäume vor dem Fenster war mir fremd. Ich wusste von nichts mehr. Wo war mein Auto? Ich hatte lange nicht mehr so bequem gelegen. Die Kissen waren weich und die Decke in die ich gewickelt war so warm und die Arme die mich hielten waren unendlich liebevoll.

Moment…. Arme? Zu Armen musste ein Körper gehören. Logisch. Vorsichtig drehte ich mich in der Umarmung um. Ich sah zunächst nichts weiter als eine breite und wunderschön muskolierte Brust. So einen Oberkörper konnte nur Adonis haben.

Vorsichtig hob ich den Kopf, denn an meine Adonis-Theorie glaubte ich selbst nicht so richtig, und sah Fabrizio. Wie um Himmelswillen war ich hierher gekommen? In sein Bett? In seine Arme? Und warum konnte ich mich beim besten Willen an nichts von dem erinnern was passiert war seit… seit er mir im Flugzeug gesagt hatte, dass er mich liebte.

Er hatte was gesagt???

Schockiert sah ich hinauf in sein Gott gleiches Gesicht und seine schwarzen Augen mit denen er mich ansah.

„Ich liebe dich" flüsterte er.

Das ist wirklich schön für dich, dachte ich. „Großartig" sagte ich.

Trotz all der Verwirrung und dem zurück gekehrten Gefühl, dass ich überhaupt existierte, war in mir die vollkommene Gefühlsleere. Es fühlte sich an als wäre etwas in meinem Inneren betäubt. Wie die Lippen nach einem Zahnarztbesuch, nur in mir drin. Es erreichte mich einfach nichts, ich war zu erschöpft um etwas zu fühlen. Mein Körper war zu müde um die dringend benötigten Hormone für irgendwas auszuschütten.

Fabizio lies mich los und rückte ein Stück von mir ab. „Es ist nicht besser oder?" fragte er. Ich sah ihm an, dass er verletzt war und anfing mir zu misstrauen. Nicht, dass ihm das einer zum Vorwurf hätte machen können.

Auf einmal drangen schreckliche Gedanken in mein Hirn. Was, wenn ich schon länger in diesem Zustand war und es bis jetzt einfach nicht bemerkt hatte? Ich suchte in mir und der jüngsten Vergangenheit. Da waren Stimmungen, hauptsächlich _Ver_stimmungen, aber echte Emotionen? Schockiert stellte ich fest, dass die letzten Gefühle die ich gehegt hatte in der kurzen Zeit zwischen Nicolas Beerdigung und dem Beginn des Absturzes mit Sarah gewesen waren. Überhaupt hatten die meisten echten Gefühle in meinem Leben mit Nicolas zu tun.

Ich hatte wie jedes Kind meine Eltern geliebt, wirkliche Zuneigung zu Angela empfunden und natürlich völlig den Kopf verloren als ich Fabrizio traf. Schon was ich je für Bella empfunden hatte konnte ich nicht zählen da sie doch nur in meinem Kopf existiert hatte. Alles in allem, schien mir jetzt das was ich für Nicolas empfunden hatte, das einzig wahre zu sein das ich je erlebt hatte. Das Vertrauen, die tiefe Verbundenheit und natürlich die Liebe zu ihm. Ob dieser Erkenntnis, drangen auf einmal Tränen aus meinem geschundenen und malträtierten Körper.

Ich lag auf dem Bett, eben noch in Fabrizios Armen und weinte die bittersten Tränen meines Lebens um einen Jungen der vor viel zu langer Zeit gestorben war.

Mein Körper kauerte sich zusammen und Fabrizio wickelte sich von hinten um mich, schlang seine Arme um meine bebende Brust und hielt mich fest. Zuerst wollte ich ihn abschütteln, er war schließlich nicht der nach dem ich mich auf einmal so brennend sehnte, aber ich ließ ihn gewähren. Obwohl ich wusste, dass es Nicolas war den ich wollte, war Fabrizios Nähe Balsam für meine Seele und mein Herz.

Spielt es eine Rolle? Fragte ich mich. Spielt es eine Rolle, dass ich immer denjenigen begehren werde den ich nicht haben kann? Ich wollte Fabrizio solange ich ihn nicht haben konnte, aber jetzt will ich nichts mehr als Nicolas und ich werde mich auf ewig mit Fabrizio über ihn hinweg trösten.

Nein, entschied ich. Es ist egal, denn es macht ihn nicht weniger begehrenswert und gut als er ist und wenn es nötig war, mir jede Alternative abzuschneiden damit ich bei ihm bleibe, dan muss es wohl so sein.

„Ich liebe dich" murmelte ich und die Worte schmeckten wie Asche auf meiner Zunge.


End file.
